Tsunagari
by Moonglow gal
Summary: AU. Kagome has many friends, yet she has none. She is understanding, yet she understands nothing. Something has always prevented her from fully connecting with others. But that may change when she enters the mysterious Shikon Academy of Elemental Studies.
1. Shikon Academy

**Tsunagari**

**Chapter One: Shikon Academy**

_Yes, I realize that this is once again literary suicide. I understand that under the pressure of junior year homework, college prep crap (including testing), and increased responsibilities at home, there is no way I can keep up with five different fics (ie. BTBL, Silver Linings, Courage, Heart and Mind, and this). I know, I know!_

_That is why I've decided to totally wipe the dance fic from my mind and let Heart and Mind lay there until inspiration comes. That is also why I've decided to update this quite infrequently until Courage is done (like what I did when I started BTBL when Dreams was still unfinished). Just a little warning._

_Anyway, I repeat, tsunagari means connection, bond, or link._

_Tsunagari: (**waves arms frantically**) Ooh, I know why you called the story that!_

_Hogosha: Shut up! Do you want them to find out?_

_Tetsujin: He's right…that's the main plot until at least the seventh chapter. You can't just give it away._

_Seizonsha: Don't ruin everybody's fun!_

_Tsunagari: (**pouts**) Fine, meanies. First you decide to ostracize me, now you aren't even letting me get any attention…_

_Hogosha: You're the freaking title! What more do you want?_

_Ataenushi: Oh come on, we're ostracizing you because the story's _written_ that way. (**directs evil glare at Moonglow gal**) And you really shouldn't have told the readers about being ostracized either, Tsunagari._

_Tsunagari: Too late!_

_Ahem…anyway, after that odd little diversion, let's move into the actual story, 'kay?_

_Disclaimer: Shikon Academy and everything about belong to me. The people who attend and staff it, unfortunately, do not._

-- -- --

"Shikon Academy?" Sixteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi stood just inside her doorway, eyeing the strange woman on her doorstep.

"That's right, I am a representative for Shikon Academy. Miss Kagome Higurashi, I, Kikyo Jin, am here to invite you to attend the US branch of the world's only international network of educational institutions." Kikyo smiled at the teenager. "We are a highly selective school, Miss Higurashi. Forgive me if I sound conceited, but you really should be grateful that you have received an invitation."

Kagome's bluish gray eyes studied the woman for a consternated moment. She wore a simple white blouse with red stitching in the sleeve hems and crimson slacks. Her long black hair was bound in a low ponytail with a white ribbon. Something about the way she carried herself reminded Kagome of something falling. Graceful, yet about stop the fall with a hard smack. She blinked and looked again. No, more like she was moments away from getting swallowed by the ground. Like a pebble momentarily floating on water before sinking. Like something getting sucked into quicksand.

She gave her head a minuscule shake and reminded herself, 'She's going to think you're a nut, just leaving her standing like this.' "Well…I guess I'm honored then…why don't you come in?"

"Thank you. I think I will." She left her sandals outside and stepped in as Kagome stepped back to open the door further. "You have a lovely house, and built on a good spot, too. Very secure foundation. You must rarely get basement floods…if you get them at all."

The sixteen-year-old blinked then warily answered, "You're right. Our basement hasn't leaked in years. Here, you can sit in here." She led Kikyo into the living room, a simply decorated, slightly cluttered place with two brown couches and a glass coffee table. "One moment please. Um…would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you, Miss Higurashi. I probably won't be staying too long. I rarely do."

Kagome walked into the kitchen, wondering if she had meant that the other students usually accepted immediately or immediately turned her away. "Mom," she said, tapping the older woman, who was washing dishes, on the shoulder. "There's a woman here named Kikyo Jin who's inviting me to some place called Shikon Academy."

Mrs. Higurashi turned, slipping off one bright yellow rubber glove. She had the same black hair as her daughter, so black it was almost blue, although hers was far curlier than Kagome's. They shared the same naturally cheerful and blank face, but her expression now was one of surprise as she asked, "Shikon Academy? The elite international network school?"

Kagome shrugged indifferently. "Guess so. I figured you'd want to talk to her, too."

"Yes, thanks for letting me know, sweetie." She removed the other glove and turned off the faucet. "Let's see about this."

Both entered the living room and found Kikyo in one of the couches, her eyes closed as if she were in deep concentration. But when Kagome tentatively called out, "Miss Jin?" her eyes immediately snapped open. "Ah, Miss Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi. I apologize for intruding on your home."

"Oh, it's no problem," Mrs. Higurashi said graciously, settling herself on the other couch.

Kagome half-sat, half-leaned on the arm of the same couch and asked cautiously, "But…I don't mean to sound rude, but why didn't the school just send an invitation letter? Why a representative?"

Kikyo nodded, her expression suddenly serious. "You're not being rude at all. I suppose the representative thing _is_ rather unusual. You see, Shikon Academy is a very selective school. The students whom we can even _begin_ to consider enrolling are so few in number that in order to have a graduating class at all, we need to make sure that the honor of being accepted to Shikon Academy is fully appreciated. Also…I suppose you could say there is a risk involved if the student does not accept. We must also come to impress upon you the importance of enrolling. We representatives are less salesmen (or saleswomen, I suppose) than we are talent scouts. There are certain abilities that we look for in our students, abilities that must be honed or wasted. And when such abilities are wasted…well, the consequences are less than desirable."

"It's true, it's a shame when people don't develop their skills, but for there to be _consequences_? Surely that exaggerating a bit," Kagome's mother insisted, resting her elbows on her knees.

"Not for these skills," Kikyo disagreed, shaking her head. "I can't say much more than that, or you'd think that we're a total madhouse. But trust me, the abilities our school concentrates on developing are very rare, very valuable, and vital to…well, they're vital."

"And we develop these skills throughout our college years?" Kagome asked. "I mean, it's the summer before my senior year. Don't tell me the illustrious Shikon Academy is a one-year school!"

"But it is. Most students master their skill within the year and if they do not, they stay another year. Mastery is not required, but it's strongly encouraged. Most students stay of their own free will. Kagome, I know your senior year is a very important year to you. It may be the last opportunity you have to just hang around with your friends before college."

Kagome nodded.

"But," Kikyo continued, "in Shikon Academy, you will forge relationships that will last a lifetime and beyond. Kagome…" Her gray eyes studied the girl for a moment. When she spoke again, there was an almost nostalgic tone to it, a definite sense of empathy.

"Kagome, I was visited by a Shikon representative only ten years ago. Before I joined the Academy, I felt…not like an outcast, no. I certainly had friends, and I loved them and my family dearly. I even had a boyfriend, who incidentally, I haven't spoken to in years. But there was always something inside me that seemed to be locked away. Like a rock hard covering that shielded the core of my heart. I couldn't connect with my friends. My world always seemed to be slightly removed from theirs. As if I lived in a different reality. As if I belonged somewhere else. Kagome, all Shikon students felt that way when in the outside world, because they belong with each other. There is a connection they all share that is so deeply imbedded in their souls that it shadows all other relationships. It _is_ rather exclusive, yes, but the rewards of being a part of that connection are so wonderful, Kagome. You develop bonds you never thought possible before. Shikon alumni from across the globe bond in an instant, even if they can't speak the same language. And I have yet to hear of one of our graduates marrying someone who did not graduate from Shikon as well."

Kagome stared at Kikyo. So there really _were_ people like her! So she _wasn't_ some eccentric who was simply destined to be misunderstood! So there _was_ a reason why she always felt like she was waiting for something or someone who would fit in with her just right. She said softly, "So…so Shikon Academy is like…one big, happy family, is that it?"

"More like one than you know," the woman said with a gentle smile. "Our class size rarely exceeds twenty. This year, I believe we have sixteen."

"_What_?" Kagome stood, suddenly feeling like it was all a mistake. "You guys are _that_ exclusive? There's a whole nation of millions out there, and you take _sixteen_? How can you have selected me then? I have no special skills! I'm not talented! I'm not a remarkable student! I'm just Kagome! How can an elite school want me?"

Kikyo laughed this time, shaking her head. "Yes, that's how I reacted, too. Kagome, we don't need athletes, we don't geniuses. We need the 'just Kagome', the 'just Kikyo'. This ability is deeply ingrained in your very personality. We're the ones who need to worry about finding it and drawing it out, not you. Once it's out, _that's_ when you need to worry about developing it."

Girl and woman stared at each other, one pair of eyes anxious, the other calm and expectant. Finally, Kagome's mother, forgotten until now, interrupted, "Miss Jin, do you have a…I don't know, a brochure or something we can look at? We can contact you later if Kagome decides to attend."

Both gray-eyed women turned to look at her and, as one, nodded. Kikyo opened a small briefcase she had carried in and took out a large yellow envelope. "This," she said, handing it to Kagome, "gives more information about Shikon Academy. There is also a registration form for you to mail in should you decide to enroll. My number is written on the cover letter if you have any questions. If all goes well, Kagome, I hope to see you in my class on August 28th!"

Kagome looked up in surprise. "You're a teacher, too?"

"Well, only Shikon graduates can work at Shikon Academy, so we're a bit short on staff." She stood and shook hands with Kagome. "I hope we'll meet again." She began to leave the room before she paused. "Kagome…do you have any siblings?"

"Hm? Yes, my brother, Sota, is in eighth grade."

"And are you close friends with your brother? Do you feel a connection with him?"

Kagome paused. "Yes…he's one of the few people who can come close to…to touching the real me _inside_ of me. I feel like most other people don't even know it's there. But he still can't quite reach it. But yes, my brother is one of my best friends. Why?"

Kikyo at first looked pleased, but her expression quickly shifted to surprise. "Is that so? Interesting…well, I won't intrude on your hospitality any longer."It was as if Kagome's question had gone unnoticed.

Mrs. Higurashi, the last to rise from her seat, did so quickly and replied, "It's no trouble. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jin."

"As it was to meet you two. Until August, Kagome." Kikyo swept out of the room, and Kagome's mother hurried after to see her to the door. Kagome stayed where she was and examined the cover letter she had pulled from the envelope.

_Greetings, Kagome!_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to join Shikon Academy of Elemental Studies! Shikon Academy is a school that places emphasis on developing students' natural abilities to their fullest extent. Hundreds of students leave Shikon claiming that their lives have forever changed for the better. Maya Lander, founder and editor of _Inner Voice_ magazine, said on her graduation day, "Shikon Academy is the best thing that ever happened to me. I've met so many wonderful people and I've really learned how to play to my strengths in all fields. Look out, world, Maya Lander is on fire now!"_

Kagome skipped the rest of the promos and reached a paragraph that looked informative.

_Shikon Academy extends a full scholarship to all invited students and offers information on various college scholarships as well. Those students who choose to enroll in the Academy also receive a right to instant transfer. Should a student feel that Shikon Academy is not right for her, her records will be processed and sent to her former school immediately, enabling her to resume attendance there as soon as the day after she notifies the office of the transfer. For those who stay, Shikon also offers full board and free meals. Four students share one room for the whole year, and each room, while also participating in school-wide classes, will have private sessions with different teachers. The student-teacher ratio is 4.2:1, guaranteeing opportunities for personal aid._

Kagome lowered the letter with a bemused sigh. Shikon Academy sounded interesting enough, but it seemed extremely odd. Average class size: about 16, according to Kikyo. One teacher for every four or so students. Four person dorms. No tuition, plus free housing and meals. 'A totally free elite school. There should be hundreds of kids enrolled in this. And yet, you've got 16 people per year. It's strange.'

She pulled out the next item in the envelope, a small booklet with pictures of the Academy and brief explanations of the available courses. The Physical Education page consisted primarily of a picture of a well-kept field with one corner devoted to a softball diamond and with lines painted across the emerald grass to mark out a soccer field. She flipped to the middle two pages, which were devoted to "Elemental Studies."

_Elemental Studies are the core program at Shikon. Here, students develop their talents, improve their abilities to work with others, and buildup their self-confidence. The program is divided into four classes: Kotoba, Tsunagari, Mahou, and Subete._

She blinked as the words sunk in. 'Are those _Japanese_? This really _is_ a weird school.'

The accompanying picture was just as strange. It consisted of three girls and a boy holding up their left arms so the camera clearly captured the silver bands around their wrists. Each band had a single bold stripe made of what looked suspiciously like precious gem inlays. The boy's seemed to be emerald and the girls' were apparently made of ruby, topaz, and sapphire.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at the photo. A school that handed out jewelry? _There_ was something one didn't see every day.

'Shikon Academy…there's something else going on in that school. What's this special ability they keep going on about?' She took another look at the wristband photo but this time focused on the students' faces. They looked so happy together. They looked like they belonged together. Like they understood each other, like they could connect with one another. 'Did they used to feel as out of the ordinary as I do?'

She could hear the faucet in the kitchen start back up again, and she smiled. Her mother, although she was another of those people who would probably never really be able to connect with her, still understood her to a surprising degree. She knew that Kagome would need time alone to think. Kikyo's words had taken a larger toll than anyone would have suspected.

'Kikyo was like me,' Kagome thought hopefully. 'Right now, it feels like there's some little of part of me, some vital part of my soul that no one, not even I, can touch. It's like it's been locked away, waiting for something special. Maybe I can find that something at Shikon.'

She closed the booklet and slipped in back into the envelope. Clutching it nervously, she walked into the kitchen. After a moment of hesitation, she announced, "I'm going to give Shikon Academy a try, Mom."

Mrs. Higurashi turned to face her daughter with a loving smile. "Whatever you think will make you happy, dear. It must be very lonely feeling the way you do. If you think you'll be able to find people to connect with at that school, by all means, go."

Kagome nodded and grinned at her mother before leaving for her room. Once her bedroom door was closed, she pulled out the registration forms. 'May as well get a start on this, then.'

Flipping through it, she stopped at what looked like a questionnaire of some sort. Her eyes scanned the first page, growing more and more confused until she finally burst out, "What the _hell_?"

_(end)_

-- -- --

_And that, my friends, was the first chapter of Tsunagari. This is so sinfully short, but what can I do? This is really closer to a prologue, but whatever._

_Anyway, I hoped you noticed that our story title is also the name of one of the classes, but that is _not_ why it's called Tsunagari. Once again, Tsunagari means "link" or "connection"; kotoba means "word", mahou means "magic", and "subete" means everything. It will all become clear once term begins, but that won't be until chapter three!_

_If you read the preview of this story in my bio, then you'll understand a bit more about what Shikon Academy is about. I've made a lot of modifications and additional thingies since I wrote it, but you probably understand why Kikyo won't tell Kagome exactly what the special ability is. If you didn't read it, all will become clear, once again, in chapter three!_

_Unfortunately, for this story, there are lots of terms and other stuff to remember, so at the end of each chapter I'll have a short appendix of sorts so you guys don't have to rack your brains for last chapter's (aka last month's) new info. Essentially, you'll be getting part of my outline of the story. But right now, you don't need it! That will also come with chapter three._

_Well, I think that's all. Until next time!_


	2. Unsure Applicant

**Tsunagari**

**Chapter Two: Unsure Applicant**

_Hello, hello, I'm back for all three of you who reviewed! (**unenthusiastic applause**)_

_Anyway…I don't have a lot to say today…_

_Whatever, word of the day is _haruka_, which means remote (not the electrical appliance, dolts!)._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't flipping own them, or else I wouldn't spend so much time thinking up all these damn fics!_

_-- -- --_

"Kagome, I don't know which I'm having a harder time believing: that Shikon Academy invited _you_, or that you _accepted_!" Kagome's friend Yuka stretched and glared playfully at the girl she had known since fourth grade.

She brushed off the playful insult with an offended sniff and gently flexed the yellow envelope in her hands. "But really, you three didn't have to come with me to mail the registration forms. I mean…it's not like they're going to swoop down out of the sky and pick me up if I go anywhere alone…not that I'd have a chance to find out what _would_ happen if I were alone since you've been following me _everywhere_!" The four girls were walking down the sidewalk toward the post office, ready to mail Kagome's papers to Shikon Academy.

A second girl grabbed Kagome's shoulder and frowned as if she had been insulted. "Why, Kagome, you wound us! You know perfectly well that we have generously granted you the responsibility to sleep, wash, and pee on your own!"

Kagome turned and clasped her friend's hands between her own. "You're right, Eri! How could I ever have accused you three of being overly clingy when you have so magnanimously offered me the minimal amount of privacy I deserve?" She dramatically lifted a hand. "I have doubted you! I do not deserve the honor of losing your respect for personal space! Please forgive me!"

Ayumi, the third, laughed and tugged Kagome's hair, earning herself a self-righteous glare from the ruffled drama queen. "Okay, Kagome, we get it, but admit it, you're going to miss us, too, right?"

With a warm smile, Kagome dropped Eri's hands and patted Ayumi's shoulder. "Of course I will, but I _am_ capable of mailing a letter on my own."

"Of course you are," Yuka said in a very indulgent tone as she hooked Kagome's arm with hers. "We're just being old mother hens, watching our little Kagome grow up and leave the nest…" She sniffled theatrically. "Oh, how can I ever bear it?" she sobbed in a stage whisper.

"Dunk your head in a swimming pool, perhaps?" Eri suggested, catching Kagome's other arm.

Yuka stuck out her tongue. "Some friend _you_ are!"

"Now, girls," Ayumi patronized, grabbing Yuka's and Eri's shoulders and resting her chin on Kagome's. "We must act like adults."

"Well then stop walking like that," Kagome laughed, walking awkwardly in an attempt to avoid kicking and getting kicked by Ayumi. "You'll bring all four of us down, and then we'll be getting even more odd looks than we're getting right now."

"Oh, let the peanut gallery have their fun," Eri said breezily, winking at a freshman who goggled incredulously at the four of them from his post as waiter of a small café.

Kagome, vaguely recognizing the freshman as the best friend of someone she had tutored last fall, gave a resigned little wave and shrugged. Ayumi, her chin still boring into Kagome's shoulder, felt the movement and straightened up. "Why, Kagome! If I'm not mistaken, you are embarrassed!"

Yuka and Eri gasped and jumped away to either side of the third girl, forcing Kagome to turn to see their over-done shocked expressions. "Say it isn't so, Kagome! _Say it isn't so!_" Eri begged at the top of her lungs.

The freshman, several other waiters, patrons of the café, and passers-by all gave the four of them extremely odd looks. Kagome, although her face was flaming red, couldn't help but giggle. "Eri, you idiot, shut up!"

Ayumi and Yuka, however, had beaten her to the punch, clapping their hands to their friend's mouth and attempting to shush her offended cries between giggles (mostly at the fact that Yuka had missed Eri's mouth completely and had instead hit her friend right between the eyes).

Kagome turned and quickly walked to the corner, calling over her shoulder, "I have no idea who you three silly geese are, but if you plan on accompanying me to the post office, you'd better get a move on!"

A pattering of feet behind her, and someone reached forward and tweaked her cheek. "Of _course_ you don't know us, Kagome…"

Eri showed up on her right side. "We absolutely have not known each other since grade school…"

"No way we've had more sleepovers than the rest of our friends combined," Ayumi added, popping up on her left.

"And there's absolutely no possibility that we'll miss you like hell when you go traipsing off to your super-elite boarding school next month, Kag," Yuka finished, relinquishing her cheek and squeezing between Kagome and Ayumi.

"No possibility at all, Yuka," Kagome concurred warmly as she rubbed her slightly achy cheek.

They walked silently like that for a while, a line of somber faced senior girls, slowly approaching the post office.

Standing across the street from the building, Ayumi finally asked softly, "Hey Kagome? Why are you going to Shikon anyway? I know you like variety and change and all that, but you aren't the type to leave us in the lurch like this."

The light changed and _Walk_ flashed at them from the stoplight on the post office corner. Kagome used the brief jog across the road to gather her thoughts. "I'm sorry I'm bailing out on senior year like this…but I…I can't say I really like what I've heard about Shikon, because I've heard frustratingly little. Website, question hotline, none of them answer some of my more specific questions…like 'What the hell does _Elemental Studies_ mean'…"

"So why?" Eri took the envelope from her friend and, after hesitating briefly, dropped the envelope into the deep blue mailbox.

"I think it's more of…the _idea_ of the school that's appealed to me. I don't really expect you guys to understand, but I feel like I can really gain something from Shikon. I feel like I've looking for something, and if it isn't there, at least it might teach me how to find…whatever I'm looking for." She grinned. "I know, I sound totally corny, but it's how I feel."

Even though her eyes were fixed on the other side of the road, Kagome didn't miss the glance that passed between Eri and Yuka, or the flicker of confusion and resignation that crossed Ayumi's face. It was true, she didn't expect them to understand, because although they were her best friends, none of them seemed able to bring her any closer to what she really wanted. She knew it was selfish, but it was a secret indulgence that she allowed herself to compensate for her usual generosity. As far as expressing herself, she really preferred to keep her deepest feelings within her family.

Kagome frowned at the round red stoplight. And yet it had been so easy to admit to having those odd feelings when Miss Jin had mentioned them. It was odd…so strangely similar to—

"Hojo!"

Eri's surprised greeting brought Kagome back out of her thoughts, and she looked down the sidewalk at the boy who was jogging over to the four of them, waving madly. "Eri, Yuka, Ayumi! Kagome! How are you all?" He stopped before them, panting slightly. "Haven't seen any of you since school got out!"

Kagome's three friends all gave her sly glances out of the corners of her eyes, and it was partly because of those shrewd looks that Kagome asked him, "How are things with your girlfriend?"

He sighed. "They aren't. We broke up last month, because neither of us feels like we're really…communicating." At this, Hojo gave Kagome a significant look. "And it wasn't nearly as fun as it was when _we_ were going out."

Kagome grinned apologetically. She had broken up with Hojo several months ago for the same reason as the other girl, but perhaps she had first gone out with him for slightly different reasons. Sure, his soft brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and other manifestations of physical perfection surely had attracted both her and…what was her name again? Ashley? Andy? Allie? Something like that. But anyway, beyond Hojo's good looks and inherent chivalry, she had also agreed to go on that first date with him because he had reminded her of her brother Sota. There had been that same sensation of being able to open a little more…but not enough. That "not enough" had been why she had finally told him, "I don't think this is going to work."

The parting had been sad, but they had in the end agreed that there just wasn't enough between them to make a real relationship. They had parted on good terms, promising to remain friends and to root for each other when new romantic interests came into their lives. And Kagome had kept that promise when he'd asked her for advice on "wooing" Amy (_that_ was her name!). "I'm sorry it didn't work, Hojo. But…" She cast three dirty looks at her innocent-faced friends. "…it wouldn't have worked for us either. We agreed on that."

"Yes, but a man can dream," Hojo replied wistfully, winking playfully at her.

Kagome smiled back, unable to resist his natural charm. Then, she noticed a very familiar yellow envelope in his hand. She pointed at it. "Hey, is that…"

"Hm?" Hojo looked down at his hand as if he'd forgotten he'd been holding anything at all (not for the first time, either; his memory was abominable). "Oh, these are the registration papers for—"

"Shikon Academy?" the four girls chorused.

He blinked at them. "Uh…yeah…"

Eri snatched the envelope and held up to the sun, as if she could read the forms in the envelope. "No way! Kagome's registering, too!"

Kagome nodded in agreement, peering at the envelope. "Hey, Hojo? Did you get a visit from someone named…shoot, what was her name…something Jin…Kikyo Jin! Did she come to recruit you?"

Hojo shook his head. "No, actually, a weird old man came to _my_ house…called himself Totosai something-or-other. He was all wrinkly and old and he acts really senile, but you can tell that he's actually _really_ smart. But you know what the first thing he said to me was? 'Your stove's on unattended.'"

"Eh?" Ayumi took the envelope from Eri and dropped in the mailbox after Kagome's. "Why would he say something like that?"

"Well, I don't know why, but the second he said that, I remembered that I'd been boiling water for some Ramen and had forgotten about it after going upstairs." Hojo shook his head. "Weird coincidence, but…he said a lot of interesting things, so I figured I'd give Shikon a try. After all, they have the instant transfer option, so I wouldn't have a lot to lose."

"They do?" Yuka shot Kagome a dirty glare. "You never told us that!"

She raised her hands in a defensive shrug. "In all honesty, I totally forgot about it. I just wanted to see what I could gain from Shikon."

Eri gaped at her friend. "Wait…you were willing to try even though, as far as you knew, it'd be a shitload of nasty paperwork to transfer if you _hated_ that school?"

Kagome darted a glance at Hojo and saw in that split second that they were thinking the same thing. It was more than whether she liked the school or not, she wanted to explain. There was an odd pull, some strange attraction to this very mysterious place that told her that she could find _something_ there, if not what she was looking for right now. But this step was right. She knew that much. She knew it…she felt it, the same way she could someone's intent gaze without even looking at them. There was no explanation. She just knew.

But she couldn't explain that, because no one, except perhaps Hojo, would understand that. Instead, Kagome settled for, "I like to take risks. And besides, I'm tougher than a little paperwork."

Yuka sighed gustily. "Kagome, Kagome, I will never understand you, my dear."

She winced slightly and noticed Hojo's similar reaction. How right Yuka was…how very right she was…

"So anyway, Kagome," Ayumi asked inquisitively, "anything uber-mysterious about those papers you had to fill out? Any strange mysteries about this school revealed?"

Eri and Yuka giggled, slightly, the former patting Ayumi on the shoulder and laughing, "Yes, that's our romantic, mystery-loving Ayumi! Mysterious registration papers! _That's_ a new one!"

"Actually…Kagome, you remember that survey?" Hojo was staring thoughtfully into space. "That seemed kind of weird, didn't it?"

"Survey?" She blinked and twisted her head questioningly.

"Yeah, that one that was supposed to aid with the rooming arrangements or whatever."

Kagome snapped her fingers. "Yeah, _that_ was kind of odd! What did you say for the venting thing?"

"You mean ventilation? What kind of school asks about _that_?" Yuka rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe they're trying to recreate your home as accurately as they can or something like that…"

"No," Kagome laughed, "I meant venting as in venting anger. There were a bunch of questions about temper and how we 'channel' our anger."

"Anger? Goodness, I wonder what chivalrous Hojo said for that," Ayumi piped up curiously with only a _tiny_ evil glint in her eye.

"I think I said…" Hojo ran a hand absentmindedly through his brown hair. "Uh…I get most angry…when something or someone I'm responsible for is in danger or offended. Erm…I express my anger by quietly confronting the offender…what else did it ask about temper, Kagome?"

She leaned against the mailbox. So many odd questions that survey had asked…

_When you cannot directly express your anger, how do you vent? A) Physically (throwing, hitting, kicking, smashing, etc.). B) Ignoring it until it passes. C) Emotionally (crying, shouting, holding grudges, etc.). D) Practically (doing a project, writing, etc.)._

_How do (or _would_) you generally deal with traumatic events in your life? A) Avoid talking about them, but continue to think about them. B) Try to rise past and forget them. C) Either talk it over with others or suppress it. D) Try to deal with it alone._

_Which of these would you work hardest to preserve? A) Others' safety. B) Others' knowledge . C) Others' feelings. D) Others' good social standing._

_Generally, how do you sleep? A) Few hours of deep sleep. B) Long hours of light sleep. C) Long hours of vivid dreams. D) Long hours of deep, dreamless sleep._

_Which of these do you enjoy most? A) Watching fireworks. B) Flying in an airplane. C) Swimming. D) Planting._

_Which animal do you most identify with (not necessarily the one you like most)? A) Dog. B) Bird. C) Otter. D) Cat._

Those had only been a few of the strange questions. Yes, perhaps the one about sleeping habits would help with rooming, but that animal one? And dealing with traumatic events? How did _that_ figure into the equation?

Kagome sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. She had answered every question on that survey, no matter how odd, so Shikon Academy had better answer _her_ questions soon.

_(end)_

-- -- --

_And there is chapter two! And now for an important note. I will _not_ be making a big deal about the characters' Japanese names, or the fact that they all _are_ Japanese. Nationality does not matter in this fic, and neither does demon blood. In _this_ America, demons are like blonde people or something…you notice them, but you don't care that they're blonde. Or demons. Whatever. So the fact that Inu is a half-demon isn't too big of a deal. But back to the Japanese thing, other than Japanese names, the characters are completely American. They hear the Japanese words that will begin to be used next chapter and go, "Wow, a foreign language!" Totally American._

_And…hm…sadly, Kikyo will not be an evil bitch in this story. I find that I actually prefer stories where she isn't, because as much as I hate her, Kikyo-bashing just wastes time and gets old reeeaal fast. But remember, fellow fans, I was dancing with joy when Naraku "killed" Kikyo at Mt. Hakurei. So don't think that I'm leaving the _Society of Dead Miko Bitch Haters_ any time soon._

_Some other heads-ups…Sango and Kohaku are twins in this story (Kohaku is obviously the younger one), Hojo and Koga are cousins, and Kanna has a personality._

_Not that I really had to tell you that, but I felt like it. And now that I've wasted five minutes of your precious lives, I bid you a fond farewell until my next update!_


	3. A Very Strange Welcome

**Tsunagari **

**Chapter Three: A Very Strange Welcome**

_Hello! I realize that it's been _months_ since I last updated, but I've been pretty damn busy, so…so there! (can't think of anything more clever)_

_Um…well, we finally find out what Shikon Academy's all about, and we meet a bunch of new characters, and all in all, this chapter is where we really dive into the story.Unfortunately, that means that this chapter is incredibly talky. I'm sorry!_

_Important reminder: being demon or half-demon isn't a huge deal in this story. It's like being Asian or something. You notice, but you generally don't care. In a similar vein, the Japanese names are pure coincidence. Besides the thoroughly foreign names, every character is all-American._

_Now, without (much) further ado, let the reading commence!_

_Japanese Word of the Day:_ fushigi- _strange._

_Disclaimer: …do I have to answer this every time? Let's leave it at this: not now, not ever._

-- -- --

"Kagome Higurashi!"

"Right here!" Kagome rushed toward the coach bus and took her suitcase from the bus driver with a quick word of thanks. She set the simple, dark red case down and began to wheel it back over toward the small crowd of people that had gathered before the ornate gates of Shikon Academy. Those gates had so surprised her at first sight that her jaw had literally dropped. Great, airy, iron designs curled and lanced across the entrance to the school. She could pick out a spiral, a triangle, a flower-like design, and pattern that looked a bit like a cross. These motifs were surrounded with thin iron bars, some straight, some arched, some curling every which way in a truly breathtaking arrangement.

The school behind the gates was small, but still managed to go together the gates quite well. It looked like a cross between a small motel and a church: small, practical, but aged, wise, radiating power.

Kagome turned her attention to the other students in front of the gates. There was a wide variety of people: demons, humans, girls, guys, optimistic, downright surly…they all seemed like normal people.

There was one girl bouncing energetically on her heels, her flaring white hair easily marking her as a demon. Two humans who looked like siblings, probably twins, stood off to the side, conversing quietly with each other. Hojo was talking animatedly to a wildly good-looking demon boy with a black ponytail and icy blue eyes. One person with long black hair was turned away from Kagome, and she couldn't quite decide if that person was male or female.

Suddenly desperate for company, Kagome pulled her suitcase after her and approached Hojo, the only familiar face in all this strangeness. "Hojo!" she said brightly when he and his ponytailed friend's conversation paused. "How about that flight, huh? First class!"

He turned toward her with a welcoming grin. "No kidding! The stewardesses are awesome up there; I ask for something, I blink, and I have it. Service is amazing. Can you believe that this school paid for it all?"

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy," interjected the strange boy, grinning politely at Kagome. "Who're you?"

The question, normally very rude and direct-sounding, seemed very kind and natural when coming from his mouth. Kagome could feel herself blush slightly when that handsome face turned toward her. There was something primally attractive about his rough face, and she found it hard to concentrate on introductory small talk as she answered, "Kagome Higurashi. And you are?"

"Koga Senpuu," he replied, extending his hand. Kagome fought back a blush as she took it and felt the strength and confidence in his grip. "So you know Hojo?" he asked conversationally, giving said boy a glance.

"Yes." Kagome dropped Koga's hand and nodded in Hojo's direction. "He's my ex-boyfriend and one of my best friends."

The demon's well-defined eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really?" He gave Hojo a longer, more meaningful glance, then suddenly grinned and elbowed the brown-haired boy in the ribs. "How come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, eh? Especially one this good looking!"

_Good God, he's got charm, too_, Kagome thought faintly as Hojo laughed and shot back, "Because I knew you'd try to steal her from me!" He touched Kagome's arm and gestured at Koga. "Kagome, Koga is my cousin. We grew up together, but kind of lost touch in…oh, maybe eighth grade or so."

"What happened in eighth grade?" Kagome asked curiously, regretting the question the instant it left her mouth. What if she hit a sensitive point?

"Eh." Hojo answered her with a shrug. "Schoolwork. Moving. Growing up. It's one of those things that just happens. But…" He gave Koga a friendly elbow in the ribs. "…it's awesome to see you again, Koga. You turned out exactly as I thought you would."

"Same to you," Koga replied, poking Hojo's forehead just hard enough to force the human's head back just a little. A small, good-natured scuffle ensued, and Kagome found herself smiling and awkwardly looking on as the two cousins grappled with each other. They had obviously forgotten her…so now what?

She sighed and walked away, never having been the type to stand awkwardly off to the side, waiting for someone to notice her. The maroon case rattled across the rough sidewalk as she ambled closer to the cluster of nervously chatting students. _I _hate_ times like this. Trying to find someone to talk to so you don't look pathetic…jeez, and I always end up alone._

Lost in thought, Kagome didn't notice the large black duffel bag in her path until she had tripped over it. "_Ack!_" She dropped the suitcase and, wheeling her arms, managed to partially regain her balance. But it wasn't enough to save her from crashing into the duffel's owner.

"Hey, watch it!"

Kagome's thoughts, confused as they were by the sudden fall and equally sudden collision with a warm something, could only process one thing at a time. First, this warm something was a firm, well-muscled, most definitely male chest. Second, she could feel his rough voice vibrating where her cheek was resting against his shirt. And third…oh, crap, he did sound pissed off or what? She quickly jerked away from him and began to apologize, "Oh, jeez, I'm so sor—"

And again, she felt her breath leave her at the sight of another gorgeous man. He had long, silvery hair and sharp golden eyes that immediately marked him as a demon. But that assessment quickly faded into the background as she took in his naturally broad shoulders, his lean but strong build, his sharply defined face, and the pride in the way he carried himself...

_Shoulders…muscles…face…posture…oh, there really _is_ a God_, she thought impulsively, unable to look away from this stranger. _There is _no_ way a guy like this came out of a random conglomeration of DNA._ No…every one of his features was carefully placed to make his face at once rough like some fairytale villain's and handsome as a prince's, and the shadows created by that black baseball cap of his certainly didn't detract from the effect. There _had_ to have been some intelligent design involved with him.

"What do you think you're gawking at?" he suddenly snapped at her, stepping back slightly.

Kagome blinked once and blushed. _Way to go, Kagome. Whatever happened to your feminine pride? Staring at the first gorgeous guy you see as if you want to eat him…no, wait…Koga is surely better looking than this guy in a lot of ways…so why didn't _he_ affect me as strongly as this guy?_

She looked down at her feet and nervously tucked her hair behind one ear. "Sorry, I was spacing out, and I didn't see you, and after I fell, I was still kind of out of it, so…" Gathering her resolve and firmly ordering herself to not stare at him like a life's supply of Swiss chocolate, Kagome met his eyes and smiled, feeling those golden eyes scorch their way down to some place very deep inside her. "I'm sorry…" She ended the sentence with a raised eyebrow, trying to ask his name.

But whoever this beautiful man was, he was either extremely unobservant or just plain rude. He simply snorted and turned away, folding his arms. "Whatever. Just watch where you're going, clumsy bitch."

Kagome, halfway through breathing a sigh of relief, stiffened. _Did he just…_ "What was that you said?" she asked softly, almost certain of what she had heard but too afraid of overreacting to immediately acknowledge it.

The boy turned and gave her a slow, insolent smirk that instantly had her bristling. "'Watch where you're going, clumsy bitch,'" he repeated in amockingly slow voice. "Did you understand that time, or do I need to add a 'stupid' on as well?"

"_Excuse_ me? What right do you have to call me a bitch?" Kagome snapped at him, feeling herself blush furiously. The nerve of him! "_You're_ the one who started snarling at me for just bumping into you!"

"But you _are_ clumsy, and the 'bitch' part just seems to fit you so well," the boy said easily, winking arrogantly at her from under his black cap.

"Why you—"

"Good morning everyone!"

"Ah, ah, ah, better hush, teacher's coming," he said almost gaily, easily hauling the bulky duffel onto his shoulder and grinning insolently at Kagome. "Wouldn't want her to hear anything nasty now, would we?"

Kagome was nevertheless about to hiss some very carefully chosen words at him when someone said loudly, "Your attention please!"

Behind the gates stood two women, the first of which looked to be in her fifties, her already gray hair gathered into a simple ponytail. Although she was short, stooped, and slightly rotund, she had an air of experience and wisdom about her that instantly commanded respect. And even though Kagome could see that the woman had a limp, she still carried herself with a grace that made it seem like she had clouds under her feet.

After appraising the older woman, Kagome turned to the second figure, then smiled, forgetting that boy's rudeness. "Kikyo!" she called out, waving slightly.

Kikyo, elegant and beautiful as ever, turned and gave Kagome a welcoming smile, waving back before turning to review the other students. After the students had quieted down, she gave them all a warm yet impersonal grin. "Welcome to Shikon Academy of Elemental Studies! I am Kikyo Jin, and this is Kaede Aki. We will be two of your teachers during your year in our academy. We are honored to teach all thirteen of you students, and hope that this year will be an enlightening experience for us all."

Was it just Kagome, or did the two teachers seem rather uneasy about something? She saw a rather scrawny red-headed boy frown and cast a bemused glance around the crowd of classmates. But these oddities quickly faded as some girl called out, "So are you letting us in any time soon, Ms. Jin, Ms. Aki?" She drew out the respectful titles with a decidedly bored tone that made them seem insulting.

But neither of the women seemed fazed. The older woman inclined her head in the direction of the speaker and responded, "Indeed we will, but first let us make clear that we wish to be addressed by our first names. Makes us feel younger." Kagome and the others laughed appreciatively. "And now, we begin your…how shall we put this? Initiation?"

Kaede glanced at Kikyo, who answered amiably, "Yes, I suppose 'initiation' would be a good word for it. But don't forget, Kaede, you've been here longer than I have, so _I'm_ the one who should consulting _you_, not the other way around."

"Don't remind me," Kaede murmured, turning back to the students. "Now! We will be opening the gates in just a moment, but I don't want you all pouring in at once. Instead, we will call you forward one at a time to walk through the gates."

At this, Kikyo held up a stack of papers—_Wait, since when did she have those?_ Kagome thought bewilderedly—and added, "we aren't calling you in any particular order; the papers got a bit shuffled…on the way here, so just be ready."

She cleared her throat, and, as one, she and Kaede stepped back from the gates.

For a few moments, nothing happened. _Okay…anyone going to open the gates any time soon?_

Suddenly, a loud, quick scraping sound indicated that the huge iron gates had started to move. _Ah, I see, electronic_. The beautiful iron designs slowly separated and opened inward toward the two teachers.

"How do they do that?" murmured a familiar voice.

Kagome turned and smiled welcomingly at Hojo and Koga. "What do you mean, Koga? It's electronic, of course!"

The handsome boy frowned and shook his head, scratching thoughtfully at the headband that kept his bangs out of his face. "I'm a demon, so I've got sensitive ears…yet I can't hear any motors of any sort from that gate. I can even hear generators from the school _basement_…but nothing from the gates."

Both Hojo and Kagome blinked at Koga before looking bewilderedly at each other. "No motors…"

"Koga Senpuu!"

"That's me; I'm off!" Koga said quickly, nodding at Hojo and giving Kagome a roguish wink that left her blushing as he hauled his own suitcase toward the gates. She and Hojo watched as he slowed down onKaede and Kikyo's orders and walked deliberately onto the grounds of Shikon Academy.

"Excellent. Kanna Gin!"

The bouncy, white-haired girl Kagome had noticed before hurried forward, haphazardly flinging her long hair out her face as she came to a stop before the gates. One, two, three steps…

"Ayame Ka! Inuyasha Okibi! Naraku Rei! Shippo Kaji! Miroku Shunkan! Rin Michiru! Kohaku Ashita! Kagome Higurashi! Hojo Akitoki! Sango Ashita! And Kagura Tsubasa!"

Now on the other side of the gates, Kagome watched as Kagura ambled sultrily through the gates, totally unfazed by the fact that everyone was watching her. The two teachers cast a quick, somehow troubled glance at each other before turning toward the mass of students.

"Well then, welcome to the campus of Shikon Academy," Kaede said warmly. "Now if you'll follow me to the lecture hall, I shall introduce you to your other teachers and give you a general idea of what your year at Shikon Academy will be like."

The group moved forward as one as Kaede limped toward the school. The sidewalk was straight and in good condition, so Kagome could focus more on the school grounds rather than her suitcase's balance.

_Wow…I didn't think it would be this beautiful_. And beautiful it was. Flowers of all kinds lined the sidewalks, even though it was late summer, and despite the recent lack of storms, every square inch of grass was a rich, emerald green.

"This is the main building," Kaede called from the front of the procession, gesturing up at the church-like building that had caught Kagome's attention. "The dorms, bathrooms, and most of the classrooms are here. The Mahou, Subete, and Tsunagari classes all take place in that building over there, Midoriko Hall."

At that, she waved all of their eyes over to another building, which looked rather like a school gym, but cut off from the rest of the school. Despite its smaller size, it was somehow even more impressive than the main building. Maybe it was the fact that the hall was surrounded by willow trees that shadowed the brick walls, while the main building stood outside of any shade at all. Maybe it was because the windows of Midoriko Hall were all stained glass, compared to the more conventional glass, screens, and blinds of Shikon. Or maybe it wasn't any of those, but the fact that there was just a _feeling_ in the air that at once thrilled and intimidated the thirteen new students.

Perhaps it was all three, but the moment of observation passed as Kaede continued briskly, "I am the teacher of one of the Elemental Studies classes, Kotoba. I will be the main lecturer as far as Elemental Studies go."

Kagome rolled her eyes and briefly made eye contact with yet another good-looking boy, who had his hair pulled back into a short black ponytail. They grinned politely at each other, for a moment sharing that common exasperation with talky teachers, before turning back to the front.

"But don't be fooled!" Kaede warned. "I think this material will actually interest you all, and I _do_ make an effort to hold your interest. I may be aging, but I'm not a dry, old lady just yet!"

Holding back a smile at this woman's vigorous personality, Kagome suddenly found that they had reached the staircase that led to entrance to Shikon Academy. "And now…" Kaede stepped slightly to the side of the double doors and announced, "welcome!"

At that, the two doors opened outward, revealing a well-lit room that looked like a small, less lavish version of a hotel lobby. Taking a step forward, Kagome suddenly cast a quick glance around the other twelve students. Some of them appeared a bit nervous (she could certainly identify), but those that she had already recognized as demons were also frowning bewilderedly. She found Koga's handsome profile at the edge of the crowd on her right, murmuring thoughtfully to Hojo. _So it must be happening again_, she thought, watching as Hojo whispered back what seemed to be a question. Koga responded with a shrug another hushed reply. _No motors…just…just what?_

Kaede looked out over the crowd and noticed not only Koga, but also several other demons with uneasy expressions, and smiled. "For those of you who are wondering what has our demon friends so worried, I would like to point out right now that there are no mechanics involved in opening these doors."

A few students stared curiously at the door and the teacher before one female voice, not quite mature yet, piped up, "You mean…they aren't automatic?"

With a smile, Kaede glanced once at the doors before answering, "No, they are not. In Shikon Academy, we do not use electricity to open doors. Nor do we use people."

Now, she held up her hand so her palm was facing the students, and slowly curled her fingers into a fist.

Whatever it was that held the doors open, its time limit seemed to have run out, and the doors slowly shut once more.

Kaede opened her hand.

The doors opened.

She wiggled her fingers.

The doors began to swing back and forth.

Kagome felt her eyes open wide. _Don't tell me…_

Abruptly, Kaede clapped her hands together, generating a loud smack, and the doors slammed shut with a resounding _boom_.

…_that she's…_

She slowly separated her hands. The doors opened once more.

…_that she's really…_

The older woman closed her eyes for an instant before dropping her hands. The doors did nothing.

…controlling_ those doors?_

The students were deathly quiet, staring apprehensively at Kaede after reaching the same conclusion that Kagome had, so the woman's light but level voice was easy to hear. "The Elemental Studies—" she said so softly that had even one person been talking, Kagome wouldn't have heard her—"are unlike anything you have ever encountered in your studies before. This course involves developing control over the world around you…and over your very soul. The year you are about to begin will probably be one of the strangest, one of the hardest, and yet one of the most wonderful years you will ever experience."

She moved so that she no longer stood to the side of the doors, opting instead for the more prominent doorway. "Shikon Academy is dedicated to the training of certain special skills. But, as I am sure your recruiters have told you, we need no artistic prodigies, no singers with the voices of angels, no athletes who play like ones possessed. The intelligent are not automatically considered for admission to our academy, and neither are those who participate actively in extracurricular activities. We look not for what you can do…but at the soul that makes you _able_ to do all that you can do."

Kagome blinked. _Okay…getting a little weird now…_

"The elemental powers are inextricably linked with your soul. Every living creature has a soul; therefore, every living creature possesses the elemental powers. So what makes you thirteen different, out of the millions of fellow students in our nation alone? What singles out the few hundred the worldwide Shikon network chooses to teach?" At this, Kaede smiled slightly. "We still aren't entirely sure. But we _are_ sure that something about your souls greatly strengthens these elemental powers, which, while unnoticeable in most, are prominent in you and your fellows. But we, the Kon, or the Souls, the specific name for those who can use the elemental powers, are cut off from 'normal' people as payment for this ability."

The student body was beginning to stir, and several people looked unsurely around the crowd. Kaede continued, "All of you…all of you, in this year and in all preceding years, without exception, have expressed a certain inability to 'connect' with others. That is because, in crude terms, your souls are on completely different wavelengths." Her smile widened. "But _here_ is where you find not only power, but also people with whom you share a bond unlike any other on the earth. I'm sure most of you don't believe in fate, but believe me when I say that you are all _destined_ to come together this way."

"So you mind telling us what these 'elemental powers' of yours are, Kaede?" It was that same bored, insolent voice that had spoken before, and when Kagome looked around to find its owner, she found herself staring at an exotically beautiful, yet cold and aloof-looking female demon with two feathers tucked into her short ponytail.

Kaede raised one eyebrow, but didn't loose her cheery expression. "The elemental powers are the ability to control the four main elements. The elemental powers are also the ability to…carry out certain tasks that are associated with the four elements."

She rolled her shoulders back once, and Kagome thought she saw the woman's mouth move before the double doors slowly closed again.

"Fire. Air. Water. Earth." Kaede looked pointedly at each student. Kagome met her gaze with as much confidence as she could, unable to explain the sudden uneasy feeling in her chest. "You all, of course, contain a certain balance of these four within your souls…but in everyone, a certain one or even two will manifest themselves more effectively. We will later classify exactly which Kon each of you are. Maybe you control fire; your kind are called the Hogosha, or the Protectors. Masters of air are known as Tetsujin: Sages. Water is under the control of the Ataenushi, the Givers. And finally comes Earth, which lies in the hands of the Seizonsha, also known as Survivors."

Kagome shifted her weight slightly. Strange and mysterious as this all was…well, a teenager's attention span was only so long…

"Each of the four elements has three aspects. With mastery of the third aspect comes the recognition of the student as Experienced. The Experienced then continue to study and expand upon their powers, and one day, if they can fully comprehend the meaning of their third aspect, they will gain their Mastery."

Kaede smiled now, and stretched and yawned in a very exaggerated way. "Well then, now that I've bored you so long, I'll go over a few more things before taking you to the lecture hall for the second part of your initiation."

Chuckling lightly, Kagome glanced over at Hojo. He shook himself as if forcing himself out of a stupor and smiled at her. She had to suppress a sigh at how handsome he looked right then, and quickly focused back on Kaede.

"I will say a quick word on the intermediate elements before we take a break. These special elements are mixtures of any two or more of the four main elements. For example, lightning is both fire and air. Neither the Hogosha, the Kon of fire, nor the Ataenushi, the Kon of air, can completely control lightning, although they can _influence_ it. In order to have full control of the intermediate elements, the Kon of the main elements that make up the intermediate must work together in perfect synchronization. That is the purpose of the Tsunagari class."

For some strange reason, these words on the intermediates seemed to grab Kagome's attention more than the rest. But Kaede stepped backward, indicating that she had finished, before calling out in a very business-like voice, "And now that we are all thoroughly tired out by our flights and by listening to my rambling, let's proceed into the main building. We'll show you to your temporary rooms, drop off your bags, and then head to the lecture hall."

A collective sigh whispered its way through the thirteen students as humans and demons alike stretched and once again took hold of their suitcases. The crowd moved forward, only to be met with a few traffic issues once it reached the stairs. Some people were having trouble with dragging their heavy suitcases up the steps, and Kagome was positive that she was about to join their ranks. She glanced down at the dark red case, recalling how she'd had her little brother Sota literally sit on her suitcase while she spent five minutes pulling and cursing the damned zipper closed. _Why couldn't I have just packed less?_ she mentally groaned as she drew closer to the staircase.

"Excuse me, but would you like some help with that?"

Kagome turned and found herself staring into a pair of brilliantly purple eyes. She blinked and pulled away slightly, taking in the face the eyes belonged to and recognizing the ponytailed boy she had smiled at earlier. "Oh—sorry, you kind of caught me off guard, what'd you say?"

He grinned warmly at her, lighting his face in such a way that Kagome's heart suddenly seemed to think that she was running a marathon. "Sorry about that. It was just that your suitcase in particular looks very full, so I wanted to know if you'd like a little help." His bangs fell haphazardly into one eye, and he quickly flicked them away again. "So would you like my assistance, or are you so offended by my automatically assuming that you couldn't handle it on your own that you don't want to talk to me?"

Laughing, Kagome quickly answered, "Oh, no, no, no, it's fine! I'd actually love some help. I don't have cooked noodles for arms, but I'm no Arnold Schwarzenegger."

It was the boy's turn to laugh as he switched his suitcase his right hand and took hold of the handle of hers with his left. "Heaven forbid! I don't want you to think I'm shallow, but arms like that would be an instant turnoff, even on a girl as pretty as you."

_What's with all of these handsome, generally flirtatious guys?_ Kagome wondered ironically even as she blushed at the praise. "Well then," she replied saucily, "I'd better make sure I stay gimpy for your sake," and got a good-natured laugh in response.

They walked forward, Kagome gripping the handle for rolling the suitcase, the boy holding the actual carrying handle. Finally coming to the foot of the stairs, the boy paused to adjust his grip on his own suitcase before looking brightly back at Kagome. "All right, let's get started!" Together, they began to trudge their way up the steps, making slightly better progress than some of their peers who had chosen to brave the staircase alone. They reached the top, and Kagome set down her suitcase. "Thank you so much," she said gratefully. "You really saved me from a lot of embarrassment back there…"

This time, when she silently asked her fellow conversant for his name, he immediately took the hint and extended his hand. "My name is Miroku Shunkan."

"Miroku," Kagome repeated. She took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Well then." Miroku suddenly let go of his own suitcase and, Kagome's hand still grasped firmly in his, bowed slightly. "I am honored to have met you, lovely Miss Higurashi." He straightened and smiled serenely when he saw the same thing that Kagome had noticed only moments before: she was blushing like mad. "Now, that I have granted you a favor, I hope you wouldn't consider it presumptuous if I may ask you to grant _me_ a favor in return…"

"Oh no, not at all," Kagome said hurriedly. "I'd be glad to, Miroku!"

"All right." He was still holding her hand, and using that connection, he tugged her close to him so she had to look almost directly upwards in order to maintain eye contact with him. "Kagome Higurashi, may I humbly ask that you go out with me?"

Kagome felt herself turn bright red at the very straightforward request. _Chill, Kagome! You've already had a boyfriend; why are you getting so shy?_

_Well, Hojo was certainly _sweet_, but no way was he ever as charming as Miroku_, she countered.

"Um…well…"

She froze.

His right hand was holding hers. But she couldn't see his _left_ hand.

And there was something remarkably hand-like caressing her ass.

"_Get away from me!_" she shrieked, dropping his hand as if he had a disease and shoving him squarely in the chest. As he stumbled away, Kagome felt the hand-like something retreat from her butt. And she saw that Miroku's left hand was cupped in a very odd way.

"You _asshole!_" Kagome took few steps away from the faintly smiling (_SMILING?_) boy and shouted, "What's with you, cozying up to a girl all charming and sweet like that, then going and feeling up their _asses?_"

The other eleven students had taken notice, she realized, and she blushed. Sending a death glare in Miroku's direction (_Why is he _smiling_ at me?_ she thought furiously), Kagome grabbed her suitcase and stomped after the retreating backs of the speedier students. Once she caught up to them, she stayed with them, huffing angrily and mentally grumbling about how no men were ever worth it.

Suddenly, she realized that she was walking right alongside the rude, silver-haired boy from earlier. She quickly looked in the other direction, trying desperately to pretend that she was still spacing out. _I'm in a bad enough mood already, do I need to restart that inane conversation I had with this jerk on top of all of that? I can't believe that Miroku would…is that guy _growling?

Kagome stole a glance at the rude boy out of the corner of her eye and noticed the very tense set to his jaw. _Well…no one else seems angry enough to do something like that, so it must be this guy. Wonder what set him off like that._

"Idiots," the boy muttered under his breath, apparently totally unaware of Kagome's presence. "Perverts at heart, all of them."

She blinked. _Is he mad at Miroku? For what he did to _me?

Trying to swallow that thought, Kagome walked on in silence, grateful that the boy was so wrapped up in his own irritation that he never noticed her. But it was hard to concentrate on mood-swinging boys in a place like Shikon Academy, she quickly realized. The grounds had been beautiful and peaceful, and the inside of this building was no less impressive. Even though it looked similar to a standard school hallway, there was still something majestic about the place, Kagome decided. Maybe it was the fact that ceiling went all the way up to the roof, so that the second floor was primarily a maze of balconies that allowed people on the ground to see the mural ceiling.

Kagome kept looking up. Perhaps she couldn't really call it a mural…more like a design of sorts. It consisted of the same symbols that had been woven into the iron gates: the flower-like shape, the spiral, the undulating cross, the hollow triangle. And every twenty feet or so, there was another design: a four-pointed star inscribed in a circle.

"Girls," Kaede called from the head of the line, diverting Kagome's attention from the ceiling. She indicated a room off to their right. "You'll be spending the night in the conference room. And boys, you'll be in the detention room."

They all laughed at that, and one boy called out, "Wait, are you trying to imply something here?"

The woman smiled and turned away, answering, "Think what you like. Now please drop off your things in the rooms, then come back out. The lecture hall is at the very end of this hallway, so I expect to see you in a few minutes. And boys, if you decide that you like tonight's accommodations, I'm sure you can think up a few ways to _stay_ there. For the rest of you, girls included, you will be receiving your room assignments tomorrow afternoon."

Another laugh rippled through the students, and they separated into their rooms. Kagome and the other five girls entered the conference room to be met with the sight of six very army-like cots, and with what could be assumed to be the conference table shoved up against the back wall. "Wow, looks comfortable," joked a girl with flaming red pigtails who stood just behind Kagome. She stepped forward, dragging a green suitcase behind her, and chose the cot furthest from the door. Kagome caught a moment's glance of her pointed ears that immediately gave away the fact that she was a demon, then focused on her unfairly pretty face.

"So then, 'classmates'," the demon said with a smile. "I don't know about you, but I feel kind of awkward that there are only six of us, yet none of know each other. Mind introducing yourselves, if only to humor my poor, social self?"

Kagome smiled, already liking this spirited girl. "I'll start," the redhead continued. Placing one hand dramatically on her heart, she announced, "I am the beautiful, brilliant, and otherwise flawless Ayame Ka. Feel free to worship me." Then, with a laugh, she waved to the girl beside her.

This one was also a demon. She looked much too young to be a senior, and even her ethereally pale features didn't manage to make her look any mature. She cheerfully stepped forward, her pale face flushing happily and her white hair swinging as she said, "And I'm Kanna Gin. I'm glad to meet you all, and, cheesy as it may sound, I hope we can all be friends!"

They all laughed appreciatively at that. Next came another girl who looked like she was still thirteen. Her small, haphazardly placed pigtail bobbed as she bounced excitedly on her heels. "My name is Rin Michiru, and I second you, Kanna!"

Both very young-looking girls smiled at each other as Kagome stepped forward. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I look forward to spending the year with you all."

One of the siblings Kagome had seen outside the gates, a very serious and mature-looking girl with a high ponytail of brownish-black hair, waved slightly and softly said, "I'm Sango Ashita. It's nice to meet you."

They all turned expectantly toward the last girl, the sultry demon. For a few long moments, she did nothing, didn't even acknowledge their stares. But when the atmosphere began to get awkward, she finally sighed and said, "The name's Kagura Tsubasa. Not to rain on your parade, but I have no intention of getting more friendly than that." And with that, she left her suitcase by the cot across from Ayame's and swept out of the room.

Inside the room, the awkwardness continued until Kanna suddenly said cheerily, "Well, that's a start! We'll break her down in time!"

But even as Kagome smiled and nodded, she wondered if this Kagura was really the type of person she would _want_ to be friendly with. The slightly skeptical expressions on Ayame's and Sango's faces echoed her thoughts, although Rin looked just as hopeful as Kanna.

Ayame suddenly perked up and began to usher them all out of the room, reminding them that there was still an initiation to continue, and the five remaining girls soon found themselves in a lecture hall that looked like a very small auditorium. Kaede was already standing at the front of the room, holding a bundle of what looked like short copper wires and talking to Kikyo and two men, presumably teachers. The boys were already seated, and only Hojo, Koga, Sango's brother, and the scrawny redhead looked at all comfortable with each other. Kagura looked just aloof as the remaining three boys, sitting by herself on the very last bench. Kanna and Rin, on the other hand, already looked very well-acquainted, and sat together, whispering excitedly about something or other and looking for all the world as if they were only in eighth grade, rather than twelfth.

Seeing this, Kagome looked at the other two girls and smiled nervously. Ayame returned the sentiment, albeit a bit more comfortably, and asked, "You want to sit with me?"

"Sure," Kagome said with relief, then glanced at Sango. "Join us?"

The very mature-looking girl shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "Um…sure."

She was a bit perturbed at this reaction, but Kagome let it go when Kaede called out, "All right, students, take your seats!" She stepped forward and waved one hand at the two men. Kagome tensed, but nothing out of the ordinary happened this time. "I would like to introduce you to your two other Elemental Studies teachers. Well, first, here's Kikyo Jin again, I hope you haven't already forgotten her. She's a Seizonsha, a controller of earth, for those of you who are still a bit confused about this whole element thing, and she teaches the Tsunagari class."

Now, Kaede gestured at a very wrinkled, stooped man with huge eyes. "This is the Hogosha, or Kon of fire, Totosai Kankoku; he teaches the Subete class, where you will all work to develop a basic grasp of each aspect and later for your mastery."

The other man was very different from old, senile-looking Totosai. He looked like he was in his twenties, but seemed so regal and proud (and incredibly cold) that any thought of bonding with such a young teacher vanished from everyone's minds. "Sesshomaru Jinsei is an Ataenushi, meaning he controls water, and he teaches the Mahou class. He works separately with each of the four element groups to hone their particular skills."

Kagome sighed. Did Kaede really expect them to remember all of this?

Kikyo stepped forward and addressed the students. "We have one more thing to get done before you can relax for the rest of the afternoon and evening. I would like you all to hold out your right hands, like so." She demonstrated, extending her right arm straight out in front of herself. The students hesitantly complied, casting dubious glances at each other.

Kaede raised the hand holding the copper wires, and Kagome and her fellows jumped in shock as her 'elemental power' kicked in once more when she opened her hand. This time, the wires, as if carried by invisible people, gracefully made their way through thin air, separating and making a beeline for each different student. Kagome stared nervously at the wire that was flying toward her. Not that she had ever believed in ghosts…but this was downright creepy…

The wires, once they reached their respective students, turned so that they were hovering above the students' wrists, perpendicular to their arms. Kaede closed her hand into a fist, and the wires instantly closed around each person's arm. A few people cried out in surprise, having finally found their voices after the shock of seeing bits of metal fly through the air, as the ends circled around to meet each other. When the tips touched, they glowed for an instant (Kagome could feel the heat momentarily radiating onto her inner wrist), then dimmed again, now melded seamlessly together.

Kagome gaped at the thin circlet around her wrist, then glanced around at the other students, each with a similar bracelet. _What-the-what-the-what-the?_

Now Kikyo stepped forward. She reached forward, her fingers slightly curved as if she were gripping some sort of handle. Her forehead wrinkled for an instant, and she twisted her wrist, turning that invisible knob.

"Ah!" Kagome jumped as the copper wire suddenly flared in response, emitting a bright white light that left a long, thin blind spot in her vision. Almost instantly, the light died away again, but the white was still there.

No, not white, but silver. The copper was changing…it was broadening…it was tightening around her wrist…there was a brief flash of heat, similar to touching a sun-warmed brick wall, not painful, just warm…

There was no more loose, copper ringlet. Instead, there was a solid silver gauntlet, paper-thin, covering about two inches of her wrist, just tight enough to prevent any sliding up and down, but loose enough that it didn't cut into her arm at all. There were no weld marks or seams at all. It was like they had directly forged the armband onto her wrist.

"One more thing," Kaede announced. She and the other three teachers raised their hands and drew a circle in the air in perfect unison. The armbands all flared again, and when Kagome could see the silver once more, it was no longer solid. Now, there was a strip of what looked like diamond following the center of her bracelet.

She looked around again. Ayame was staring openmouthed at her arm, while Sango was eyeing the wristband with suspicion. She saw Kanna and Rin hesitantly touching theirs, and copied them. _It's…it's smooth! I can't feel where the silver changes into…whatever this is_.

It wasn't Kaede who spoke this time, but Totosai. His voice carried surprisingly well for such a frail-looking man as he said, "These wristbands are a key part of the elemental studies. They are keyed in to your powers. Right now, as we haven't identified which Kon you are, in other words which element you have the greatest affinity with, they are the color that represents all four elements at once. Tomorrow, you will all be classified as Hogosha, Tetsujin, Ataenushi, or Seizonsha. Then, the crystal band will change to either red for fire, yellow for air, blue for water, or green for earth."

Sesshomaru took over, his voice level and soft, but that commanding air of his was enough to make the room so silent that they would have heard even a whisper. "You will all work to master first the physical form of your element. Once you have done so, your wristband will change, and you will have two stripes. Then, you will focus on the three aspects. With each aspect you master, your wristband will take on a small part of your element's symbol. The mastery of your third aspect, and thus your attaining your Experience, will be signaled by the completion of your symbol. Should you master your element…" He held up his arm, encircled by a thin silver chain. "…your wristband will change once more."

Kikyo spoke up, somehow managing to suppress some of Sesshomaru's intimidating presence with her soft kind voice as she concluded, "Don't worry if you're badly confused right now; understanding will come with time. So long as you keep working, you will soon comprehend. But for now, you are free to explore Shikon Academy! Dinner will be served in the dining room at six. Lights out is at eleven, and we will be waking you all at six thirty tomorrow morning. Breakfast will be at seven, and class will begin in this same room at eight. You are all dismissed!"

Most of the students stood and slowly made their ways out of the room. Hojo and Koga, Rin and Kanna, and Sango's brother and the redhead were talking animatedly with each other, gesturing wildly at and with their newly adorned arms, while most of the other students followed more quietly, thinking their own thoughts.

Kagome, however, stayed seated, barely remembering to move so Sango could move into the aisle, and stared down at her wrist. _They have _got_ to be kidding me. This _has_ to be a dream._ That was really the one hope that had kept her calm throughout all of these disturbing revelations. Surely this was just a strange, rather elaborate dream. Surely she would wake up with one of the airplane stewardesses shaking her shoulder, announcing that the plane had landed. Or maybe she would wake up in her own bed, the day before boarding the plane. Or, most appealing of all, maybe she'd open her eyes and find that she had simply fallen asleep on top of her physics homework. None of this would have happened. Kikyo wouldn't exist. Shikon Academy wouldn't exist.

The silver-haired boy had also stayed behind, as she realized when she saw him almost leap to his feet. He stared down at his arm, then looked up at the four teachers who stood in a loose huddle in the front of the room. His piercing golden eyes were, for some reason, filled with anger, and he bared his fangs at the oblivious adults before slouching out of the room, himself oblivious to a suddenly very curious Kagome.

_What was that all about?_

_(end)_

_-- -- --_

_Wow…(**wipes forehead**) How's that for a long chapter? I'm sorry it's so boring and confusing, but I need to explain a lot. Please don't hate me! (**bow**)_

_Anyway, if you want to know the meanings of the characters' last names, I'll be happy to e-mail them to you, or you can look them up on freedict dot com. Otherwise, here's the looong Glossary of Terms. Thank you for reading!_

**Glossary of Terms**

**Kon**- Japanese word for "soul"; the term for one of those who can use elemental powers; for example, Kikyo is a Kon of earth, meaning she controls earth

**Subete**- Japanese word for "all" or "everything"; the name of Totosai's Elemental Studies class, where he teaches the students the basic grasp of their power; classes are divided by "dorm" (four people per "dorm" with one exception)

**Kotoba**- Japanese word for "words" or "language"; the name of Kaede's Elemental Studies class, based mainly on lectures; classes are for all thirteen students at once

**Mahou**- Japanese word for "magic"; the name of Sesshomaru's Elemental Studies class, where students work specifically toward mastering one element; class is divided by Kon, meaning all fire people go to Mahou together, all air people go together, etc.

**Tsunagari**- Japanese word for "connection" or "link"; the name of Kikyo's Elemental Studies class, where students try to learn how to work together so they can control the intermediate elements; classes are sometimes divided by "dorm", but are sometimes random with one Kon from each of the four main elements

**Hogosha**- Japanese word for "protector" or "guardian"; the official term for the Kon of fire

**Tetsujin**- Japanese word for "sage" or "wise man"; the official term for the Kon of air

**Ataenushi**- Japanese word for "giver"; the official term for the Kon of water

**Seizonsha**- Japanese word for "survivor"; the official term for the Kon of earth

**Main/primary elements**- fire, air, water, and earth

**Intermediate elements**- include lightning, lava, metal, mist, ash, wood, and ice; they are combinations of the four main elements and can only be controlled through teamwork between the Kon of the main elements that are involved in the intermediate

**Aspect**- a "step" in the process of mastering an element; each main element has three aspects that must be mastered in order; when a new aspect is mastered, the markings on the wristband change; Fire- Heat, Light, Protection; Air- Wind, Breath, Perception; Water- Rain, Sea, Compassion; Earth- Stone, Soil, Perseverance

**Experienced**- title for those who have mastered all three aspects; their wristband symbol is the complete symbol for their own element

**Master**- title for those who have internalized the true meaning of the third aspect, which is the most "spiritual"; the wristband changes into a removable silver chain with a single charm representing the Master's element


	4. Where I Belong

**Tsunagari**

**Chapter Four: Where I Belong**

_Hello there, everyone! Wow, this chapter came out a lot sooner than I expected! This is one of those babies that pours out of me in one day. I'm strangely proud of posts like that._

_Anyway, once again, I apologize for the talkiness of last chapter, but I'm not one of those writers who knows how to ease her audience into a complicated story (like Takahashi-sensei), so I just kind of dumped it on you all at once. I tried to use this chapter to familiarize you with the terms for the different Kon, simply because I think they sound a lot better in Japanese (and are much more fun to write in)._

_Well, I think that's it for now. Enjoy this update…_

_...AND DON'T FORGET THAT THE GLOSSARY AT THE BOTTOM IS YOUR FRIEND!_

_Japanese Word of the Day:_ kawatta-_ different._

_Disclaimer: No. Can't think of anything more creative at the moment; this chapter kind of drained me._

-- -- --

"Kagome…Kagome, you'd better wake up!"

"Mm? W'time izit?" she slurred out, trying to rub some life into her eyes with her hand. "Ow!"

The flash of pain woke Kagome unexpectedly. "What the—oh." She let her right hand fall back onto her cot, the silver armband that had grated against her cheekbone landing against the metal frame with a loud _clack_.

Was she disappointed that yesterday's _very_ strange events had not been a dream after all? Or was she glad that perhaps she still had some sort of chance at this school?

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, it's almost seven! Time for breakfast!" Rin popped into her field of vision, that odd pigtail of hers still bobbing precariously on her head as she warned, "You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?"

"Ugh." Kagome clapped her hands over her face and slowly dragged them down toward her chin, hoping to wipe the sleepiness out of her thoughts. No such luck. With a sigh, she forced herself to sit up, absentmindedly threading her fingers through the bird's nest on her head. "Is breakfast required?" she questioned, swinging her legs over the side of the cot.

"Hm. Good question, actually." Rin turned toward Kanna, who was pulling on a pair of white sandals. "Say, Kanna, do you know if we _have_ to show up for breakfast?"

There was something graceful in the way Kanna moved, yet at the same time incredibly energetic, even when doing something as mundane as putting on shoes. She shrugged in that elegant but strangely vigorous way of hers and answered, "Beats me, Rin. Better not risk it, though." She grinned sunnily at still-groggy Kagome.

Her only response was to stick out her tongue at the unfairly awake Kanna and slowly get to her feet. Thankfully, she had already picked out her clothes for the day last night, saving her the trouble of trying to think this early in the morning. With the expertise of a veteran of many sleepovers, she wrestled a bra on while still safe under her oversized T-shirt, then proceeded to change into a comfortable pair of jeans and a green tank top.

"Hey, you almost pass for awake now, Kagome." Ayame stepped in front of her, hands on her hips and a grin on her face. "Looks like you aren't much of a morning person, eh?"

"What gives you that idea?" Kagome muttered, reaching out for her own black flipflops.

"Wrong foot, sunshine," the demon corrected with a laugh, pointing at the left shoe that Kagome was trying to jam onto her right foot.

With a resigned sigh, she corrected her mistake and miraculously managed to put the other shoe on the proper foot (never mind that there was only one bare foot left). "Hairbrush…" She felt slightly more alert as she opened the cover of the suitcase and found her brush sitting on top of her clothes. Taking it, she ran it unmercifully through the tangled mass of bluish black on her head, until it fell down to her shoulder blades in tidy, meek waves.

The moment Kagome dropped the brush onto her bed, much more awake thanks to the pain of pulling out so many knots, Ayame quickly grabbed her wrist and tugged. "Come on, let's go!"

She lurched when Ayame's demonic strength caught her off guard, but Kagome managed to right herself and blurt out, "But what about Kagura and Sango?"

"Oh, those two? Don't worry about them." The redhead's mouth twisted wryly. "Kagura got up the minute one of the teachers came to wake us—it was some other teacher, I think the math teacher or something—and just got dressed and took off. The only word she said to any of us was a _really_ reluctant 'Good morning' to Kanna." She shook her head. "I don't understand that girl."

"Me either," Rin sighed, trotting up on Kagome's other side. "It's like she doesn't give a rat's about anything or anyone except for herself. But not in an arrogant way."

Kanna came up beside Rin, with whom she had become fast friends. "You're right. She's really independent…_aloof_, you know? I think it's that she doesn't think that she's better than anyone else, just that she doesn't bother with them and they shouldn't bother with her." She sighed. "I kind of wish I could be that confident."

"Speaking of confident"—Ayame said softly, releasing Kagome and moving back to her cot—"how about that Sango? She only woke up a short time before you, Kagome, and she also barely said a word to us."

"But she was different from Kagura," Rin said with a frown, smoothing her orange T-shirt. "It's easy to see that Kagura's all independent and cool shit like that"—Kagome blinked, the sound of a curse from innocent-seeming Rin like a nasty static shock—"but Sango was acting really different from her."

"She's shy," Kanna sighed. "I can see it. She's really shy and has almost no confidence in herself. That's why she barely said anything at all at dinner last night."

Ayame, who had been fixing her two high pigtails, added, "But did you notice? There's something else, too. She's withdrawn and shy, but just…something about her is kind of shut off. Did you girls get that vibe?"

Kagome cast Ayame a sharp look, but the demon was looking at Kanna and Rin, who were nodding in agreement. _'Shut off'…?_ "Girls," she said, suddenly very uncomfortable discussing Sango's peculiarities, "shouldn't we be sprinting for the dining room about now?"

All four of them exchanged quick, panicked glances before leaping for the door.

-- -- --

Kaede clapped her hands once, and Kagome forced herself not to flinch as the doors at the back of the room slammed shut of their own accord. A few others, however, jumped and twisted to find the source of the loud boom, but Kaede quickly recalled their attention to the front.

"Today, we will be sorting you according to your type of Kon," she announced. "Remember, the Kon are those who can use elemental powers. Including all thirteen of you."

Behind her, Kikyo and Totosai—_Kikyo is earth and Totosai is fire_, Kagome reminded herself—exchanged a strange glance. Were the two teachers worried? If so, why?

"Look, if you will, at the four stations we have assembled at the front of the room. Here, we have the method for finding the Hogosha, the protectors, the Kon of fire." She walked over to the leftmost side of the room and toward a brass bowl on an ornate black stand. "Totosai, if you please?"

The man nodded and stepped forward. He took in a deep breath and blew toward the bowl. Several girls shrieked and more than one of the boys swore vigorously when the empty bowl seem to burst into flame. Kagome was no exception. She leaned back, slightly embarrassed at the loud squeak she had emitted, but captivated by the bowl on the stand. For it seemed that the fire wasn't consuming the bowl, but rather crackling meekly inside, even though she was positive the bowl had been empty of anything that could nourish a flame.

"You will all attempt to touch the inside of the bowl," Kaede said calmly. "The Hogosha will succeed; the others will not. Next, we have the testing device for our Tetsujin, the Sages, the ones who control air." She moved closer to the center of the room to a different bowl, this one simple white ceramic and filled with ashes. "You will blow on the ashes, and only the Tetsujin will make the ash react."

"Water. We find the Ataenushi, the Givers, here." She moved toward the right and flicked the edge of what looked like a baking pan with a shallow layer of water coating the bottom. "The water is shallow and still enough for you to see your reflection." She smiled. "_Most_ of you."

Kaede held up a rock that rested casually upon a stool at the far right of the room."And finally, the test for the Seizonsha, or the Survivors. You will all touch this rock, but it will only react to those of you who control earth. Simple enough?"

A mumble of assent went throughout the room, and she smiled. "All right then. Everyone line up over here, please." She pointed back toward the flaming bowl.

Everyone quickly rose and began to chatter noisily. Kagome, having lost Ayame to Rin and Kanna's excited conversation, moved forward on her own, walking down the middle aisle and staring nervously at the four stations. _Which one am I?_ she wondered.

"Ha! You think you're going to be chosen at all?"

She looked up, terrified that she had spoken out loud, before she realized that the speaker had been talking to someone else.

A frown settled on her face. _Wait, that's the asshole from yesterday!_

Yesterday's handsome jerkface, silver hair, baseball cap, and all, was standing over the scrawny, orange-haired boy she had noticed, and was laughing derisively. "A runt like you? You don't have the spine to be chosen at all! Even _you_ know that! I bet that's why you were talking about someone being excluded this year!"

"Was not!" the runt snapped back, his bright green eyes flashing up into his tormentor's golden ones. "I'm telling you, we're one too many this year, and someone here doesn't belong! Something is wrong!"

"That's just your excuse for when you wash out!" the silver-haired one barked laughingly.

"Excuse me." At some point and without her knowledge, Kagome realized, her own feet had taken her down to this confrontation. Now, she stood with her hands on her hips, scowling at the taller of the pair.

"Eh? What do _you_ want?" he barked at her, the mocking glint in his eyes assuring Kagome that he remembered her from yesterday.

She crossed her arms and glowered at him. "Do you _mind_ leaving him alone? Does it matter if what he's saying is real or an excuse? Does that give you any excuse to tease him like this either way?"

"Hey! I'm serious!" the small boy said angrily, shifting his glare to his defender. "And I can take care of myself, thanks!"

"Don't worry, I can see that," Kagome said kindly. "But it's _him_"—she heard her voice harden again—"who I'm doing this for. In a manner of speaking."

"What, are you going to go all Mom-ish on me and tell me how teasing others only hurts me?" the bully said disbelievingly. "Don't make me laugh, stupid bitch."

"No, I'm going to go all _me_-ish on you and tell you that acting like the asshole you are is the best way for you to really piss me off! And don't call me a bitch! I _do_ have a name, you know."

He snorted. "You think I care if some stupid human girl blows her stack at me?"

Kagome's mouth twisted as she remembered one particular day when she had reduced one of her more imperious cousins into a quivering, apologetic heap. "Given the right circumstances, you _will_ care when I'm done with you."

"Wow, bloodcurdling. Watch me tremble in fear." With a snort of disgust, he shoved past both the scrawny boy and Kagome, leveling a glare at the latter. "You're wasting your breath, bitch," he warned. "I don't give a damn about you."

"I _have_ a name: Kagome! Note the three syllables, unlike the monosyllabic 'bitch'. Shoot, I forgot, maybe I should first teach your pathetic little brain to _count_, first!" she snarled at him, wondering why exactly she was getting so fired up at him. She had known and tolerated assholes _much_ more antagonistic than this guy…hadn't she?

He smirked sarcastically at her. "Charmed. I'm Inuyasha. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my fair lady." With that, he turned and joined the line forming in front of the bowl of fire.

"Why that—"

"Hey, Kagome." A tap on her shoulder forced her to turn around and meet the bright green eyes of the boy she had been defending. "The name's Shippo, Shippo Kaji. Thanks."

She was surprised to see that he was actually shorter than her, and suddenly found herself fighting the urge to sweep him into a hug. Sure, maybe he was a fellow senior…but with that height, that skinniness, that childish face, he looked like a sixth grader. _He's almost like a puppy!_ she gushed mentally. Noting his pointed demon ears, she ruefully added, _Maybe not almost._

"No problem," she returned with a broad grin, unable to hold onto her bad mood at the sight of such a cute face. "Sorry if I embarrassed you, but I hate jerks like him."

He laughed and began to move toward the line as well, and she trailed after him, noticing too late that she was last in line. "'Jerk'? Come on, Kagome, you're a senior! Surely you can think of a word more refined than _jerk_!"

"Fine. How about…" She thought for a moment, playfully tapping her chin. "A pompous, immature, hot-tempered thug?"

Shippo smiled. "Much better. Even if it _was_ more than one word."

Laughing, they turned their attention to the front of the line. The boy who was probably Sango's brother was approaching the fire. A guy with long, black hair, Miroku, and Ayame had already been rejected, unable to force themselves closer to the fire's heat. Now, they all waited expectantly for the boy's tentative approach to end with a grimace of pain as he pulled away from the scorching flames.

But something different was happening. His forehead wrinkled with confusion as he slowly reached…reached…reached…_touched_ the flames! "My god!" Kagome gasped, expecting him to shriek with pain any second. And yet he didn't. Instead, he continued to move his hand and, with a surprised expression, tapped the bottom of the bowl with his fingernail, producing a soft _clang_. The flames welled up around his arm, licking hungrily at his skin, yet he seemed to feel nothing.

"Congratulations!" cried shriveled-up old Totosai, coming up and giving the boy a clap on the back. He stumbled, not having expected the gesture, and almost fell into the bowl, but caught himself in time. He self-consciously withdrew his hand, examining his unharmed skin and sleeve. Totosai drew him to the left, across from the rejects. "And your name is…?"

"Kohaku. Kohaku Ashita," the boy answered softly, now prodding his palm. He looked up suddenly and grinned encouragingly at Sango, who watching him with her hands pressed anxiously to her mouth. "I felt nothing! Nothing at all! How did you do that?" he asked excitedly, turning toward his fellow Hogosha.

The old man chuckled. "We used Air's power of Perception to recognize the Kon of fire, and then my control over fire to simply withhold its heat and burning power when a Hogosha reached in. Simple enough. Ah, and see? Your armband has changed as well!"

Everyone in the room peered at Kohaku's wrist. The band had indeed changed. The strip of diamond, crystal, whatever it had been, was gone, and had been replaced by a strip of what looked astonishingly like ruby. "The color of fire," Shippo murmured, touching his still-white stripe.

Kagome shook her head as the next person stepped forward. This one, Kagura, failed, but after her came Hojo, who turned out to be a Hogosha as well. Koga, who came right after him, didn't pass, and neither did most of those behind him. It wasn't until Inuyasha managed to touch the base of the bowl that the third Hogosha was found. Rin and Kanna were in front of Shippo, all three of whom failed.

Now, Kagome moved nervously toward the bowl, aware that every eye in the room was trained upon her. Slowly, trying to ignore Inuyasha's sneering face, she reached forward. _All right, Kagome, let's do this! Now just reach…more…more…ah, no…no, too hot._ With a sigh, she dropped her hand. "Guess it's just you three guys," she said good-naturedly, offering Kohaku, Hojo, and even Inuyasha a congratulatory grin.

"Okay!" Kaede clapped her hands for attention and began ushering the rejects toward the second station. "Now, its the Tetsujin's turn to be singled out. Remember, all you have to do is blow on the ashes."

"You know…" said a soft voice in Kagome's ear.

She gasped and whipped around, then scowled up at Inuyasha. "What do _you_ want?"

He grinned. "I just had a thought. Maybe the runt's right. Maybe someone _will_ be shut out today." He leaned down toward her (he was a full head taller than Kagome) and murmured, "Specifically, maybe _you_ will be shut out today."

She snorted, ignoring the sudden nervous fluttering in her stomach and the way the fire's heat on her back suddenly seemed ominous and forbidding, and gave his forehead a firm poke. "Think what you like."

Her finger hit the brim of his baseball cap as he pulled away. "I will. And watch me; I'll be right." He reached up to poke her back with a particularly long-nailed finger, the red striped wristband glinting.

Seeing the attack, Kagome instinctively leaned away. But he made contact anyway, and his strength caught her off guard. She stumbled back slightly, unable to recover her balance. Her arms windmilled slightly as she wobbled, and her right hand suddenly shot back, trying to find something to brace itself on.

"No, shit, you stupid idiot, don't—" Inuyasha said suddenly, reaching out to catch her arm. But it was too late. The fire's heat was suddenly _much_ stronger, suddenly unbearably intense as her right hand plunged right into the middle of the bowl, right into the middle of the fire that she _wasn't_ immune to—

"_Kagome!_"

"_OW!_" She was only vaguely aware that a clawed hand had grabbed her arm and pulled her upright; all she knew was that her hand was suddenly out of the fire, and, _shit_, did it hurt like fucking hell or what—

"What happened?" The tall, cold-looking teacher, Sesshomaru, suddenly appeared at her side, drawing the entire class's attention.

"Well—it was her own fault—I just poked her—she stumbled—_she's_ the clumsy one—" Inuyasha sputtered, dropping Kagome's arm and suddenly looking very guilty.

"I see. And you were foolish enough to do so right in front of a blazing fire, knowing that your strength is superior to hers? Inuyasha, you may have permanently injured—"

"No…I'm all right."

His eyes, golden like Inuyasha's but much more serene and reserved, flicked back to Kagome. "What did you say, Miss Higurashi?"

"I'm…I'm all right. It's not burned…it doesn't even hurt anymore," Kagome said disbelievingly. She slowly rotated her arm, staring down at her skin. It should have been red at the very least, perhaps charred, perhaps bleeding, perhaps not even there anymore—_Ew, new line of thought, please_—but it wasn't. She had the same tan, the same little smiley face Rin had drawn on the back of her hand, the same barely visible hairs on her arm. She smiled up at the teacher, then shrank away as he coolly raised an eyebrow at her. "Look, sir," she protested, holding out her hand, even rotating her arm to show him both sides.

For some reason, his gaze seemed to intensify for an instant, and some strange emotion flickered across his face. But before Kagome could be sure if that flash had even been real, he turned away. "Very well, then. See one of the teachers if it bothers you later. Inuyasha, do not act so thoughtlessly in the future. And the rest of you, get testing."

Kagome turned to her accidental attacker and blinked. _If looks could kill_, she thought nervously, _that Sesshomaru would a smoking pile of ashes by now_. What on _earth_ had Inuyasha staring so venomously at their teacher's back?

Suddenly, as if he'd sensed Kagome's scrutiny, his golden eyes flicked back to her, and he blushed. "Look, um—"

"It's fine," she said softly, pushing away her dislike at the sight of his clearly shamed face. "I know you didn't mean to."

"Well, of _course_ not," he said sharply, turning away. "I mean, it's not _my_ fault you're clumsy—"

"Maybe it's _not_ fine," Kagome amended, gritting her teeth and brushing furiously past Inuyasha. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Sh!" Shippo flapped a hand at them both as he strained to watch the next test. Kaede stood next to the bowl, her hand full of ashes. The guy with long, black hair was first to blow on the small pile of ashes she poured into his hand, but nothing happened. Next came Miroku, who regarded the handful a little suspiciously before shrugging and puffing on it. "Wha—"

"And we have our first Tetsujin," Kaede said with a smile, watching as the ash seemed to transform into bright golden sparks that twinkled like stars. They winked out as they fell slowly to the ground, until another sprinkling of ashes decorated the floor. "Congratulations…Miroku Shunkan, right?"

The handsome boy blinked at the ground, then smiled uncertainly at Kaede. "Thank you, Kaede. So…huh?" He suddenly lifted up his arm. "My wristband just warmed up."

Kaede nodded and, with one hand on his shoulder, steered him behind the bowl and out of the others' way. "That's what happens when it changes. It'll heat up slightly, and now, you have a yellow strip instead of white."

"So I do," he murmured, studying the topaz-like stripe on his wristband.

"Next!"

This time, Miroku, Kagura, and Koga stood in front of the rest of the class, armed with their yellow-striped wristbands. Kagome sighed in disappointment as the still unidentified seven students followed Kaede to the pan full of water. She had rather liked the sound of air's third aspect, Perception. Call it narcissism, but she had always believed that she was a pretty insightful person, considering the fact that her soul was on a different wavelength from other peoples' souls (apparently). _Oh well. I kind of liked them all. Protection, Perception, Compassion, Perseverance. Let's see what I end up with._

Somehow, Kagome ended up first in line for the water test. Holding her breath, she did as Kaede instructed and looked into the pan of water. Her own eyes, watery and silver like the bottom of the pan, peered back at her.

"What do you see, Kagome?"

"Just my reflection."

"All right. Step aside then, please. It seems that you are not an Ataenushi, either." The woman smiled encouragingly at Kagome, silently reminding her that she still had a place at Shikon. "Next."

Behind Kagome came Sango, who also stared into the water. After a second, she looked up at Kaede with a frown, careful for some reason to avoid Kagome's eyes. "Um…Kaede? Call me crazy, but I can't see my reflection. Just the ceiling."

Sesshomaru stepped up beside Kaede, his regal bearing and relative youth suddenly making her look little more than dried up and old. He looked like royalty. "You are an Ataenushi, then, Miss Ashita. A Giver. Come this way, please."

A little nervously, Sango moved to Sesshomaru's side, looking to Kagome's eyes like a pale, nervous little girl in majestic Sesshomaru's shadow. Soon to join her were Kanna and Ayame, to Sango's apparent relief. Their diamond strips had changed to some deep blue crystal, likely sapphire.

Now, there were only four students left: the black-haired boy, Rin, Shippo, and Kagome. Kaede and Kikyo were walking side by side to the stand with the rock that identified the Kon of earth, talking seriously about something and casting uncertain glances at these last four. "What do you think they're talking about, Shippo?" Kagome muttered.

"Well, look, Kagome." The scrawny boy gestured behind them, and she looked. Hojo, Inuyasha, and Kohaku with red stripes. Miroku, Kagura, and Koga with yellow. And Sango, Kanna, and Ayame with blue.

She turned back to him. "Yeah? Apparently, I'm missing something."

Shippo sighed. "_Count_ them, Kagome. Three Hogosha. Three Tetsujin. Three Ataenushi." He gestured to himself, to her, to Rin, and the last boy. "And _four_ of us. When Kaede came to recruit me, she talked a lot about balance. Somehow, I don't think that this situation is balanced. One of us is an odd one out."

_And they're wondering which one of us it is_. Kagome took a deep breath and attempted to squish the butterflies in her stomach. It didn't work. "You…you go ahead of me, Shippo."

"Nuh-uh!" he protested, giving her an alarmed look. "_You_ go!"

"Shippo, come on, just—" She grabbed his shoulders and steered him ahead of her. "Please?"

"I—oh, all right, I guess I owe you one for defending me against Inuyasha…" He hesitantly stepped into place behind the boy and Rin.

The boy was the first to touch the reddish brown stone. He held his fingers there for a moment, and suddenly it changed into a hunk of shiny black obsidian. His eyes widened and he jerked his fingers away in surprise, causing the obsidian to turn back into some nondescript red stone. "That was supposed to happen, I assume?" he said softly, suddenly glancing down as his wristband acquired a stripe of emerald green instead of white.

"Naraku Rei, congratulations. You are a Seizonsha, the Kon of earth," Kikyo said softly, giving him and the three behind him a warm smile.

For some reason, Naraku scowled, although Kagome wondered if she had been the only one to notice, for he quickly changed his expression to a polite, slightly bewildered smile.

Next went Rin. True to her nature, she bounced up the stone and firmly placed her fingers on it, and as had happened for Naraku, it changed into obsidian. She gave Kikyo a blinding smile as she moved to Naraku's side.

Shippo wasn't nearly as confident as Rin. He stepped forward slowly, shaking very slightly, and had to take a few deep breaths before reaching for the stone. Kagome frowned when she saw Inuyasha smirk at the small boy, even though Shippo probably hadn't noticed him anyway.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding with the rock changed. But the instant he moved away and the obsidian changed back, anxiety suddenly began to squeeze the air out of her lungs. _Don't…panic,_ she ordered herself, stepping forward. _Shippo's wrong…he _has_ to be wrong…but it doesn't make sense either, four of us and three of the others? But it _can't_ end like this! I have to stay here! There's something I'm looking for and I have to find it here! I _belong_ here, damn it! I just know that I'm supposed to be here, and this little rock is all that stands in my way, but if I can't pass this…!_

She noticed Kikyo giving Kaede a nervous glance, and she almost ran out of the room when a fresh wave of apprehension washed over her. _It's over, it's over, it's over! I'm not any of the four Kon and they'll kick me out and I'll be right back at square one—_

Someone, possibly Shippo, gasped quietly as Kagome felt her finger touch the stone lightly. But she couldn't look. She was afraid…she felt like she was so close to finally having someone fully understand her, and she could lose it all in just one glimpse…

"Kagome…!" Shippo gasped.

But she _had_ to look.

Steeling herself, she settled her eyes on the rock.

"Kagome…"

Her heart sank.

"I'm sorry."

It was still red.

_(end)_

_-- -- --_

_Heeheehee…am I mean or what? Bye then, Kagome, and have a nice life!_

_There was actually more planned to happen in this chapter, but I decided that 1) it was long enough as it was and 2) this part would make a better ending anyway._

_Like I said at the beginning, this will be fixed, but in my own, evil little ways._

_(**shifty eyes**)_

All right, all right, I'll tell you!

_Kagome gets ostracized and thrown out of the school and she gets angry and decides to attack the school and she goes and she meets Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku and Shippo who have for various reasons been ostracized, too, and they all decide to fight together and Inuyasha has a crush on Kikyo so he compromises the situation and Kagome likes him and is all heartbroken and gets angry and finally Inuyasha chooses her and meanwhile in the background Miroku and Sango get together and they finally band up to attack the evil Shikon Academy and Naraku is defending the school and eventually everyone turns against him except for Kagura and Kanna and Kohaku (so many 'K's!) who are bound to him for various blackmail-ful reasons and they fight and they fight and they fight in my as-usual terribly written action scenes and finally Inuyasha and Kagome triumph and they all band up to build a much fairer school and bear many children and live happily ever after!_

_(**deep breath**) I'm kind of regretting writing all of that, because…that isn't the real plot! I mean, really, what kind of author gives away her whole plot like that? Certain parts of my fake summary, though, really are in the actual story (and not just the pairings!). We'll see which ones as we continue through Kagome's senior year._

_And thus I leave you! Until next time!_

**Glossary of Terms**

**Kon**- Japanese word for "soul"; the term for one of those who can use elemental powers; for example, Kikyo is a Kon of earth, meaning she controls earth

**Subete**- Japanese word for "all" or "everything"; the name of Totosai's Elemental Studies class, where he teaches the students basic grasp of their power; classes are divided by "dorm" (four people per "dorm" with one exception)

**Kotoba**- Japanese word for "words" or "language"; the name of Kaede's Elemental Studies class, based mainly on lectures; classes are for all thirteen students at once

**Mahou**- Japanese word for "magic"; the name of Sesshomaru's Elemental Studies class, where students work specifically toward mastering one element; class is divided by Kon, meaning all fire people go to Mahou together, all air people go together, etc.

**Tsunagari**- Japanese word for "connection" or "link"; the name of Kikyo's Elemental Studies class, where students try to learn how to work together so they can control the intermediate elements; classes are sometimes divided by "dorm", but are sometimes random with one Kon from each of the four main elements

**Hogosha**- Japanese word for "protector" or "guardian"; the official term for the Kon of fire; Inuyasha, Hojo, Kohaku, Totosai

**Tetsujin**- Japanese word for "sage" or "wise man"; the official term for the Kon of air; Miroku, Koga, Kagura, Kaede

**Ataenushi**- Japanese word for "giver"; the official term for the Kon of water; Sango, Ayame, Kanna, Sesshomaru

**Seizonsha**- Japanese word for "survivor"; the official term for the Kon of earth; Shippo, Rin, Naraku, Kikyo

**Main/primary elements**- fire, air, water, and earth

**Intermediate elements**- include lightning, lava, metal, mist, ash, wood, and ice; they are combinations of the four main elements and can only be controlled through teamwork between the Kon of the main elements that are involved in the intermediate

**Aspect**- a "step" in the process of mastering an element; each main element has three aspects that must be mastered in order; when a new aspect is mastered, the markings on the wristband change; Fire- Heat, Light, Protection; Air- Wind, Breath, Perception; Water- Rain, Sea, Compassion; Earth- Stone, Soil, Perseverance

**Experienced**- title for those who have mastered all three aspects; their wristband symbol is the complete symbol for their own element

**Master**- title for those who have internalized the true meaning of the third aspect, which is the most "spiritual"; the wristband changes into a removable silver chain with a single charm representing the Master's element


	5. Mysteries and Little Hitches

**Tsunagari **

**Chapter Five: Mysteries and Little Hitches**

_Hey, would you look at that? An update! Let's give Moonglow gal a big round of applause!_

_Anyways, we shalt see what course of action Kagome chooses to take next in this chapter. Will she bow to Shikon Academy's will? Or will she fight? Or will neither happen, the author instead opting to set the whole school on fire by virtue of a poorly placed Boy Scouts' fire and killing everyone off and thus ending this monstrously vocab-heavy fic?_

_(**claps hand over mouth**) Shoot! Just gave away the plot! (**is attacked by hail of rubber chickens**) Okay, okay…I _did_ give the plot away…but you just don't know which one of my three possibilities it is! MUAHAHAHAHA! Grovel and ponder in despair, thou worms!_

…_not the smartest thing to call the people you are relying upon to give you good feedback._

_Japanese Word of the Day:_ mondai- _problem_

_Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own Inuyasha. That's why Inuyasha's _still_ all hung up over an undead pot after 465 manga chapters (in other words, halfway through the 46th book)._

-- -- --

Kagome stared bleakly down at the rock under her fingertips. Silently, she willed the dull, brownish-red to change into slick, shiny black, but the stone would not obey. It sat there, condemning her through no fault of its own.

_This can't be right._ Her panicked thoughts, oddly enough, had calmed at the knowledge that she was surely about to be thrown out. Had calmed at the knowledge that she would fight._I came to Shikon Academy for a _reason_: I'm looking for something. And I'm not leaving until I find it, or at least a clue to where or what it is. I can't_ _leave._

"Kagome Higurashi," Kikyo said softly, touching Kagome's shoulder. "Apparently, some kind of error has been made."

Taking a deep breath, the senior turned and faced her teacher. But before she met the woman's gray eyes, she realized that _everyone_ was watching her. The Hogosha with their fire-red stripes, the Tetsujin with sunny yellow, the Ataenushi with deep-sea blue, and the Seizonsha with leaf green. Even the other three teachers were staring, Kaede and Totosai openly, Sesshomaru with a stateliness that was somehow calculating as well as detached. The words that waited on Kagome's lips died under the pressure of so many eyes.

"I'm not sure how this happened," the Seizonsha teacher continued, her eyes grave and sympathetic. "Never, since the establishment of the US branch of the Shikon network, has our school made such an error. But Kagome, I think these tests"—she gestured at the bowl of the fire, the ashes, the pan of water, the rock behind Kagome—"have made it clear that…you shouldn't be here."

Kagome somehow drew confidence from the pity in Kikyo's eyes—or maybe it was anger at that pity that created her sudden conviction. After breathing in and out once, she answered, "With all due respect, Kikyo, I think you're wrong. You yourself came to recruit me for Shikon Academy. _You_ are the one who told me that this school would be good for…detached people, like me. After you visited my home, I became more and more convinced that I belonged here for some reason. Yes, I realize something is off here…but I don't think that means I have to leave."

Kikyo's eyebrows slowly rose during Kagome's speech, until they had disappeared under her straight-cut bangs. The younger of the two gray-eyed women vaguely noticed someone with bright orange hair bouncing up and down excitedly, but she remained focused on Kikyo. _Believe me_, she pleaded silently. _I want to stay here. I _need_ to stay here._

When her teacher slowly shook her head, something snapped in Kagome's chest, something that flooded her internal organs with anxiety. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I don't know what to do. This has never happened in the history of this branch. I could contact the Head Council in Japan, but—"

"Yes! Please, Kikyo, can you do that for me? As a teacher representing her student, can you ask them to let me stay?" Kagome leaned forward, intent on this reluctant woman.

But when Kikyo hesitated again, Kagome's heart sank.

"Kikyo, if I may interrupt?"

Both of them jumped as Sesshomaru smoothly entered the confrontation, his question less a request than it was an order. His sheer presence made Kagome want to collapse to the floor, but she stood her ground. She _refused_ to be forced out of this school until every possible measure had been taken and proven totally ineffective. "Yes, Sesshomaru sir?" she asked politely, clasping her shaking hands behind her back. She cursed silently when the man gave her a withering glance, one that said quite clearly, _You're scared, and I know it_.

_Of course. Silver hair, pointy ears, weird eyes, facial markings…a demon if I've ever seen one._ He would easily be able to smell her apprehension.

"I was for a time unsure of whether I should step in or not, but it seems"—he gave Kikyo a glance that seemed to mean nothing to everyone but her, for although Kagome saw no emotion in his golden eyes, Kikyo stiffened, looking offended—"that my interference is needed. The facts presented today suggest that Miss Higurashi has no place in Shikon Academy. However, my colleagues seem to be overlooking a few vital pieces of evidence to the contrary."

Kagome somehow managed to wrench her gaze away from Sesshomaru's coldly attractive face and glance around her fellow students. All but one looked bewildered, but Miroku was watching the demon teacher, a thoughtful glaze clouding his violet eyes. A brief rush of indignation at the mere sight of the pervert quickly collapsed under the question, _What is he realizing that I'm not?_

"First, the gates to Shikon Academy. They are spelled with Air's third aspect: Perception. The magic that moves them works so that the gates will only remain open for Kon. Those who cannot control the elemental powers will be barred from entrance unless the spells are temporarily frozen. You, Kaede, should know that. You yourself laid down the enchantments for movement and for Perception."

The old woman nodded earnestly, her expression suddenly changing in a burst of realization. Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her private revelation, instead turning to Totosai and Kikyo and adding, "Fire, Water, and Earth are Metal's basic elements. Without our aid, Kaede would not have been able to enchant the gates. You all should know the gates' abilities just as well as she." They nodded as well, Kikyo a bit stiffly.

"Therefore, I assume you all have realized that if Kagome didn't belong here, she could not have walked through our gates."

A voice—Kagome couldn't tell whose, her nerves being too tightly drawn to focus on anything beyond Sesshomaru—called out, "But the four tests—"

"There is another piece of evidence for those who are still unconvinced," the demon replied calmly. "When Kagome received the wristband, she had a white stripe, just as the others did. If she were not a Kon, her elemental powers would not have been strong enough to register with the wristband, and the stripe would not have appeared."

A thoughtful, but skeptical silence followed his declaration. He breathed out in way that would be called an exasperated sigh in any less dignified man and announced, "I had hoped that I wouldn't need to reveal anything more so publicly, but once again my expectations have been proven wrong. Miss Higurashi"—he turned to a startled Kagome—"hold out your wrist."

Kagome was too bewildered to question him as her right hand obediently came up. He delicately gripped her wrist and held it up to show the room. "As I said, when Kagome received the wristband, she had a white stripe."

"I don't see a stripe," said one belligerent voice, again impossible for the overwhelmed Kagome to recognize.

"Then what _do_ you see?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Kagome blinked herself back to alertness and looked at the inside of her wrist, as the teacher was showing the back to her audience. Silver, two inches long, stripe—no, there was no stripe. She saw nothing over the pale skin of her inner arm except the metal of the band itself. The stripe had disappeared. Her resolve crumpled as she traced the crystal's former location with dull eyes. Sesshomaru was mistaken…something really had gone wrong…

At that moment, Sesshomaru let go of her hand, and Kagome mechanically caught it up after the sudden loss of support. She looked down automatically and gasped. There was no stripe—it had been replaced. Replaced with a simple undulating line, perpendicular to the vanished strip of crystal. The squiggle was a soft shade of lilac. "What is this?" she whispered.

Slowly, her mind, tossed in various direction by her tumultuous disappointment, Sesshomaru's presence, and this strange new marking, registered that the lecture room was buzzing with soft conversations, some more audible than others.

"What was that, a wave?"

"I don't remember hearing anything about that kind of symbol."

"How can she already have a symbol when she hasn't mastered any aspects?"

"She looks like that teacher, Kikyo. Maybe they're related, so she might already have trained."

"What does that symbol prove? She still doesn't belong."

Kagome felt her eyes sting at the slap-like impact of the last person's words. She looked up to identify her offender, but found her glare intercepted by Kikyo. The woman studied Kagome for a few long moments before she murmured, "I honestly have no idea what's going on right now…but perhaps I was wrong. We will contact the Head Council and see what will become of you. Until then…" She spread her arms wide in a gesture of either welcome or helplessness. Kagome hoped it was the former. "You may remain with us."

Totosai suddenly cut in, his bulbous eyes oddly comforting as he touched Kagome's arm, and then turned to Kikyo. "I think it would be best if we left Kagome on her own for a little while," he murmured to his colleague. "We were going to give the students free time for the rest of the morning anyway, so we could decide on rooms."

Nodding in agreement, Kikyo stepped back and announced to the other students, "You are free to do whatever you wish until lunch at 12. We expect to see you in the dining room then, for we will be announcing your rooms."

The room erupted into excited whispers at the proclamation. It seemed that Kagome's scandal would be forgotten, if only for now.

_No, scratch that_, she corrected herself as Shippo quickly approached her. She noticed Inuyasha glance her way, his golden eyes hard and unreadable, and then at Sesshomaru. Again, his glare turned venomous before he whipped around and stomped out of the lecture hall. Before Kagome could quite process the hatred in his eyes, an orange shock of hair and a pair of sparkling green eyes leaped into her field of vision. "Kagome…!"

"Shippo?" She looked down slightly at the short demon, blinking. She was still in a semi-state of shock after the drama of the past several minutes. _Several minutes?_ she thought wonderingly. _I feel like _days_ have passed already._

Exhaling firmly, Kagome cleared her head and quickly addressed Shippo. "Hey, congratulations. You like your element?"

For a moment, Shippo's eyes shone with childish excitement. "Yeah! I was kind of hoping to be a Hogosha, but Seizonsha is pretty cool, too!"

Kagome, distracted and comforted by his naïve exuberance, couldn't resist the urge to beam. "Why were you hoping for Fire?"

"Because." Shippo pointed at his ears, and then at his hair. "I'm a fox demon, and one of powers is this green flame called foxfire, or…I think the traditional word for it is kitsune-bi. Something like that. So anyway, I thought that fire would be pretty appropriate, but I realized something. Earth is linked to creation as well as perseverance, and we fox demons specialize in shaping illusions. Fitting, isn't it?" He grinned happily, displaying a set of fangs that Kagome couldn't help but mentally squeal over.

Suddenly, Shippo deflated again. "Shoot, I'm sorry, Kagome. I mean, I'm really glad you can stay, but it really sucks that you had to go through that. It must've been unbelievably embarrassing."

"How observant of you," Kagome murmured, softening the sarcasm with a wry grin. "I'm fine, Shippo. What matters is that, for now at least, I can stay. I feel bad causing so much trouble, though. I would normally have backed down, especially after Kikyo mentioned having to contact officials in an entirely different country, but I guess this was too important to me. I don't like burdening others…but this is too _big_ for me to let go."

A thin but strong hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked at the fox demon, expecting a slightly bewildered, albeit supportive, look on his face. That's what Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka would have given her. Even her Mom, Sota, and Hojo wouldn't quite have understood her, even though they had always been the ones closest to identifying with her.

But Shippo's eyes were different from all those that had looked on her before. Empathy lit up his whole face. _He knows_, Kagome realized with surprise. _He knows what this school means to me. He knows why I bothered to stand up for a place here._

He squeezed again before blushing slightly at such an open show of emotion. "Hey…I'll probably be in the library all morning if you want me. If not, I'll see you at lunch." The demon drew away from her and, with a friendly wave, disappeared through the doors of the lecture hall. Kagome was, she suddenly grasped, completely alone. The room had emptied, leaving her alone with the four "testing devices."

Kagome began to head for the exit herself, thinking to find shelter in some other classroom where these monuments of shame couldn't mock her, but halted when she heard voices outside.

"—apologize for crashing into you like that. I'm afraid my mind was on other things."

"It's okay. We're all tired."

"Are we? _You_ look fresh as a daffodil."

"Is that a compliment or a subtle warning that I'm going yellow around the edges?"

Laughter. "Definitely a compliment. Although if you want, I'll watch out for any color changes for you."

"I would be grateful."

"Of course! A beauty such as you should not have to worry about her nose turning purple! She should have a loyal servant to worry _for_ her."

"…thanks, I guess."

"Now, now, don't go all modest on me now! Pray tell me, what is your name, so I may praise you more intimately?"

"Sango Ashita."

"A pleasure. This man bowing humbly before your beauty is named Miroku Shunkan."

Kagome ground her teeth as Sango murmured some polite reply. Of course. Who else but Miroku would approach a strange girl this way? She briefly recalled her own experience with him, seething and hoping that Sango got smart and got away. _I _should_ go out and help her out of this…but, damn it, I _really_ don't want to see _anyone_ right now!_ Shippo had understood that and left her alone. How had he come to know her so quickly?

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING PERVERT**!_"

Kagome stumbled away from the doors, momentarily deafened by the infuriated shriek that could only have come from Sango.

Wait…meek, polite, shy Sango…?

"_What the hell gives you the idea that you can simply walk up to a random girl and toss around your pretty face and expect to get away a stunt like that? I don't know WHAT kind of girls you've been around lately—and I never want to meet them—but I'll tell you right now that I'm not some sort of bimbo who's going to subject herself to this kind of treatment from a narcissistic, lecherous, bigheaded, sneaky CHAUVINIST with the charm of a wolf in HEAT!_"

"So you agree that I have a pretty face?"

The unnoticed observer flinched as an ear-splitting _smack_ resounded through the hallway just beyond the lecture hall doors. "_GOD-DAMNED BIGOT!_" Sango screeched in farewell, storming away from her offender, the aura of her rage reaching even Kagome, who cringed away. _Who knew that shy Sango had that in her?_ she thought wonderingly, vaguely noting Miroku's that's-the-way-things-go sigh and his own parting footsteps.

_Maybe I should lay low for a while_, she thought ruefully, moving back to the front of the room. But what to do? Only the four stations could possibly provide any amusement, and Kagome wasn't sure she was willing to face those painful reminders of her strangeness right now.

And yet she found herself gravitating toward the fire that had nearly scorched her skin clean off. _I wonder if it would hurt me now_, she thought idly, reaching out. But the heat was the same, and she wasn't willing to face the pain again, or to take the risk that she _would_ be burned this time. So she drew back and, after staring contemplatively into the flames for a moment, shook her head.

Kagome next wandered over to the plain bowl full of ashes. After studying the mass of gray specks, she absentmindedly reached in and took a small handful of ash into her hand.

_Is there any way…?_

Perhaps there had been a mistake. Perhaps it had been an errant breeze that had blown the ashes off of Kaede's hand, not Kagome's breath. Perhaps Kagome really _was_ a Tetsujin and had been cheated of the chance to prove herself as one.

The chance was slim, she knew, but hope had re-ignited itself in her heart, burning as interminably as the Hogosha-finding fire behind her.

Maybe…just maybe… 

She leaned forward and blew. The ashes scattered away from her mouth, leaving her hand and taking to the air…

A wry grin crossed her face. _Oh, what am I doing?_ She followed the ashes' progress all the way down to the ground, hoping for but not expecting a single flash of gold.

Her expectations proved correct. They remained as gray as her own eyes the whole way to the floor. The hope seemed to collapse, but there were still a few embers burning under all that gloom…

Crouching, Kagome poked at the ashes scattered all over the floor. _Is there any point in hoping? Even if I took these tests a hundred times over, surely I'd keep getting the same results. I _want_ to stay…but you can't always get what you want. Maybe…_ Her stomach tightened as Inuyasha's words from the day before resounded in her mind. _"Maybe someone _will_ be shut out today. Specifically, maybe _you_ will be shut out today."_

_He was just making fun of me, right?_ Her hands clenched against the cold floor, heedless of the ashes that smeared onto her palms and tucked themselves under her nails. _Just for his own amusement. He was just being a jerk. He couldn't have…there's no way…_ She shook her head firmly, trying to halt her train of thought, but it chugged steadfastly on. _Surely he didn't say it because he _knew_. He couldn't have…somehow _sensed_ that I was different, could he? I'm…I'm not _that_ strange! We're all Kon, right? I belong here just as much as anyone else!_

Kagome's fists tightened so hard that her hands and arms began to tremble. _I belong! I belong here, at Shikon! I'm not that different! I'm not! I'm just like these others. We're all strange…but we're all strange in the same way. I'm like the others. I have elemental powers. I can…I should…I have a right to stay here…_

Her hands loosened and she let her head fall. "Who am I kidding?" she whispered to the deaf ashes on the floor. "I'm different…I don't know how, but I'm different, and they could tell…Inuyasha could tell…I was shut out because I don't belong here…"

She just wanted someone to comfort her. She wanted to hear someone say in a soothing, caring, supportive voice, with 100 percent conviction, _You _do_ belong._

But there was no one. It was just her. Her and the fire, the water, the stone, and these blasted _ashes_—

Kagome blinked. Had one of those ashes just moved—

She screamed breathlessly and reared away when the cinders on the floor suddenly swept into a gray blur of motion. _WHAT THE HELL?_ she shrieked mentally, as she was unable to command her mouth to do so verbally.

And as abruptly as the motion had begun, it stopped again. Kagome almost breathed a sigh of relief before she saw the shape the ashes had taken.

_Like a flower_, she observed numbly, slowly reaching out to touch the shape before jerking her hand away. She stared suspiciously at the again-immobile dust. Two diagonal lines met to form a small "v" shape. Down from the point of the "v" extended a vertical line, which stopped cradled inside the end of another, larger "v". _Almost like a tulip or something_, she silently clarified.

"Did…did _I_ do this?" she whispered, reaching out to touch it again. But how? Control of the elements was something that had to be _worked_ at. Surely it didn't come in a flash of inspiration. And Kagome hadn't even intended to do anything! She had only been questioning her place here, calm as you please—_Well, as calm as a lost, confused, completely distraught adolescent girl can be_, she conceded—and, well, _this_ had happened!

As if sensing her turmoil, the ashes began to move again, more slowly, forming a neat little pile in a manner that seemed almost apologetic. If the ashes had been a puppy, they would have been staring adoringly and pitifully up at her, begging forgiveness, adding in that extra touch of cuteness with a barely visible tongue and slightly raised tail—

Kagome almost slapped herself. _You're comparing _puppies _to a pile of _dust, she reminded herself, forcing herself to stand. _Ashes can't be apologetic. Ashes can't move. These have been enchanted. That's all._

Impulsively, she bent over again and briskly swept the cinders into one hand. As quickly as she was able, she deposited them back into the bowl, vigorously dusting off her hands before turning deliberately away. _I have done _nothing_ here._

The empty lecture room seemed to press expectantly down on her. To distract herself from that odd pressure, Kagome looked down at her wristband, studying the change. _It's like the stripe was never there. It's like the metal was forged with this little squiggle already in it. It fits perfectly._

She softly rubbed the new crystal design, admiring the pale lavender shade. _I've never heard of a precious stone this color before_, she remarked. _What does this _mean?

The walls began to bear down on Kagome again, and she suddenly felt restless. Dropping her hand, she walked briskly toward the exit and, refusing to pause to see if the hallway would be empty, jerked one of the doors open. She was alone.

Without a backward glance, she left the lecture room—and those bizarre ashes—behind.

-- -- --

Kaede shifted and sighed, studying the applications laid out before her. Each had a yellow-marker streak near the top, indicating that the students who had sent in those applications were all Tetsujin—the Kon of air. "Kagura Tsubasa," she announced, picking the packet of the currently least friendly student and setting it down in the middle of the round table. The other three teachers nodded and looked down at their own packets to find potential matches.

With his usual imperious air, Sesshomaru laid down a different application, this one marked with blue for the Ataenushi. "Kanna Gin; she seems to like Miss Tsubasa."

"I don't know why," Totosai remarked, his bulging eyes roving across his three, red-streaked applications. "That Kagura girl is so…abrasive. Here." He tugged out one and set it next to Kanna's. "That Hojo boy seems like he could work well with them. He's tolerant, he seems kind—which will be good for rooming with Kanna—and he knows when to leave people alone—essential with a girl like Kagura."

Kikyo nodded in approval. She pursed her lips at the green-marked applications before slowly pulling out one and almost hesitantly placing it on top of Kagura's. "I think…Rin Michiru would complement these others well. She's sweet and energetic. She will get along with Hojo and Kanna, I'm sure…and she won't let Kagura walk all over her. If anything, she'll convert Kagura into some kind of social buttefly."

The others replied in the affirmative. Totosai collected the four applications and placed them to the side, then pulled out his second packet. "Now for the second room…"

The second and third rooms proved much more difficult. Kagome in particular was causing a problem. Each room traditionally housed one of each type of Kon. This new girl seemed to have no place. The teachers argued back and forth, waving applications at each other, pointing out little interactions they had noticed in the halls, in the lecture room, even outside, before the students had first entered the Academy. The two piles that represented the two remaining rooms shifted constantly. Several times, Rin, Kagura, Kanna, and Hojo were moved to different rooms.

When the debate reached a lull, Kaede sighed. "Look…" She reached out and re-organized the applications into three piles, two with four students, one with five. "I _really_ think this is the best we can do," she said firmly, hoping against all hope that the others wouldn't start arguing again.

"I don't know, Kaede," Kikyo protested, almost eliciting a moan out of the older woman. "Look…_these_ two seem all right together, but look here, and here! And here, too! You wouldn't believe the things teenagers argue about if you didn't know that you yourself had argued about them when _you_ were their age. I swear…" She shook her head. "What if we did this…"

Kikyo made to switch two applications, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Kikyo"—he said firmly—"you must trust Kaede's opinion. She is the Tetsujin, the most perceptive of us all. I feel it as well. The rooms should stay as we have them now."

Silently thanking the stoic young demon, Kaede added, "Kikyo, this _feels_ right. They are meant to be arranged this way. It's the same weird destiny-thing we Kon seem so susceptible to. There will be drama, of course." She smiled and began neatening the three piles, one slightly thicker than the others. "But, before we are Kon, we are human. Drama happens."

The gray-eyed woman nodded slowly, her eyes not on her fellow teachers, but on the single application out of thirteen that had not been color-coded by its owner's element. "When logic fails, trust instinct," she murmured, almost to herself. "I don't know what's going on…but I think you're right. Things will turn out all right in the end. If anything, these arrangements will build character."

Totosai stretched and yawned exaggeratedly. "Now, now, children," he admonished when Kaede leaned back in satisfaction. "We aren't quite finished. We still have to decide which teacher will mentor which room."

The two women just barely managed to stifle groans. Totosai grinned innocently at them, and Sesshomaru, being Sesshomaru, stared impassively at the wrinkled older demon. "Fine then," Kaede sighed, leaning forward. "So we've got three rooms, one with Koga, one with Miroku, and one with Kagura," she listed, sorting the rooms by Tetsujin. "Who wants who?"

The others stared speculatively down at the three piles, considering the thirteen names and what they already knew of this year's students. After a thoughtful ten minutes, Kikyo murmured, "I think I'd like either Miroku's or Kagura's room. What about you guys?"

Sesshomaru replied, "Perhaps Koga or Kagura."

Kaede felt her mouth twitch sarcastically at his choices, knowing that he chose not because he _wanted_ the students in those two rooms, but because he _didn't_ want a student in the one he had left out. "Well, me, I think I might like Miroku or Koga."

With a laugh, Totosai leaned back in his chair just as his students would, legs braced on the floor, the front two legs a solid five inches off the ground. "Well, since you all are so interested, maybe this old man will skip out on mentoring this year."

It was to be expected, Kaede knew. When teachers got older, they tended to mentor fewer rooms, letting the younger teachers, the teachers that the students would likely identify with more easily, take over. She herself would be doing the same in ten years or so. The thought depressed her, both because it reminded her that she was getting on in years, and that she had limited time left at this school that she so loved.

But her voice was light as she huffed indignantly. "Fine, leave _us_ with the grunt work. I think I'd like to take Miroku's room. Any objections?"

Her gaze passed over the other three, but no one protested. "That leaves me with Kagura's group, and Sesshomaru with Koga's," said Kikyo. "I think that's satisfactory."

Totosai nodded approvingly. "Well then, we still have about an hour before lunch. What say we go contact the Head Council about our Kagome?"

The four of them stood, leaving the applications in three neat piles in the middle of the table. But Kaede noticed Kikyo giving one particular pile a long, speculative look. Sesshomaru also seemed to be interested in one specific room, but his interest lasted only so long before he turned dispassionately away. "By all means, let us solve this problem," the young demon answered, sounding less courteous than imperious.

Kaede shook her head as the four of them left the room. _And I'm depressed to be leaving _these_ loonies when I retire?_

-- -- --

Kagome had been confused yesterday when Kikyo had announced that dinner would be in "the dining room." This was a school, so why not "cafeteria," or even "dining hall"?

Of course, she had conveniently forgotten that, other than the staff, there were only thirteen people in the whole school. The room was designed to feed twenty-four people, teachers included, with four tables with six chairs each. Given the number of diners, the cooks simply set each table with a full course, instead of opting for some sort of buffet in the middle of the room. Today's lunch: hot dogs, corn-on-the-cob, grapes, and chocolate pudding.

With a sigh, Kagome poked at her pudding. Normally one of her favorite foods, today, the lump of brown glop looked like…well, like a lump of brown glop. Aiming a probing stare at the chocolaty mess, she slowly scooped up a tiny morsel and nibbled halfheartedly. Beside her, Shippo was laughing and joking with the other three occupants of their table.

On Shippo's other side sat Kanna, who was laughing gaily at some comment Kohaku, who sat across from her, had made. Rin sat beside Kohaku, who was indeed Sango's twin brother, and listened contentedly, adding in her own chatter whenever the conversation paused.

Occasionally, Kohaku and Rin would cast a glance at Kagome, and she would pointedly meet their eyes with a blank, polite smile. Shippo constantly came to her rescue, pulling their attention away from her with an eyebrow raised in a very significant fashion.

She was glad for Shippo's support. No doubt the others meant well to want to include her in the conversation, but she still didn't really feel like socializing. Only her growling stomach had driven Kagome out of her hideout in an empty classroom and toward the homey, but spacious dining room with its beige walls and white tablecloths and curtains. Thankfully, Shippo understood that she still needed time on her own. At the same time, he also seemed to realize that she wasn't entirely willing to ostracize herself. So this arrangement worked out just fine.

"So where're all of you from? Me, I'm from New Jersey," Rin commented, taking a bite of rather unlady-like proportions out of her corn-on-the-cob.

Kohaku turned and grinned at her. "No kidding! Sango and I have lived in Delaware since we were eight. Before that, we lived in Indiana."

"Wow, I feel so alone. Am I the only Californian here?" Shippo commented mournfully, casting his jewel-bright eyes down at his plate.

Kanna laughed and flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "It looks like it, but I'm from Arizona, if that makes you feel any better."

"_You_ live in Arizona?" Kohaku asked incredulously. "But you're—I mean to say—"

The Ataenushi gave him a mischievous smile and said, "But I'm chalk white, you mean to say."

He blushed and grinned wryly. "Well, I would have said it with a bit more tact that that."

Flapping a hand at him, Kanna popped a grape into her mouth. "I'm sure you would have," she assured him when the fruit disappeared down her throat. "Don't worry, I'm used to it. I guess it's just because I'm a demon. I'm as white as paper, yet I don't burn at all."

Shippo twisted and gave Kanna a curious look. "Say, Kanna, what kind of demon _are_ you? Koga smells like wolf, and Inuyasha's scent is like a dog's…but I can't figure out _yours_."

"Yeah, I've been asked that before, too." The pale demon paused for a moment, seeming to study Shippo, before she suddenly asked, "Hey, how do you hide your tail?"

_Tail?_ Even Kagome snapped to attention at that odd question, but Kanna's query was left unanswered. The four teachers had stepped into the dining room, led by the wrinkled, peculiar Hogosha teacher, Totosai.

The adults stopped in the center of the room, and Totosai announced, "Well then, it's time to give out your room assignments. But, before we reveal them, I need to make a few things clear. First, _these rooms will be co-ed_. They each have two bedrooms, one for the girls, one for the boys."

He waited until the scandalized, teasing whispers resided before continuing, "And don't think that our not babysitting you at all hours means that you can do whatever you like. Your romantic lives are under your own jurisdiction, but should you cross the line between propriety and debauchery, our spells will put a stop to your activities, whatever they may be. They're _your_ love lives; don't bring them to school."

"In addition, you will all have an eleven o' clock curfew from Sunday through Thursday night. Friday and Saturday we let you stay out 'til midnight. Lights out is half an hour after curfew. Each room will have one bathroom, and none of us want to hear any complaints about bathroom arrangements. _You_ work those out for yourselves."

It was strange how his dry, scratchy old voice could still hold so much hidden strength behind it, Kagome mused silently, now using her fork to poke neat rows of holes in her chocolate pudding. _Like a fire that looks like it's burned out, yet still has plenty of embers smoldering underneath._

"And finally, for now at least, each room will be…mentored, I suppose, by one of us. If you are having problems with your powers, or personal problems, you go to your room mentor first. If he or she can't fix it, _then_ you can approach others."

Totosai now stepped back, and Kaede stepped forward, a clipboard in her hands.

_The Head Council_, Kagome suddenly remembered, her stomach jerking in a way that made her even less willing to finish her dinner. _Did they already talk to the Head Council? Can I stay?_

Kaede looked around the room, seeming to briefly catch each student's eye. When she found Kagome, the girl could read nothing in her teacher's face, only an impassive desire to make sure everyone was listening. Then, she looked down at the clipboard. "Kikyo's room will be…" Someone began hammering on the table with his fingers, imitating a drum roll. Sesshomaru threw a cool glance in the drummer's direction, and the clamor stopped. Kaede repeated, "Kikyo's room will consist of Kohaku Ashita, Kagura Tsubasa, Kanna Gin, and Naraku Rei."

"You four stand up, if you please," Kikyo added pleasantly. "I'd like to get a closer look at my mentees for the year."

Kanna stood, looking excited. Kagura rose languidly from her seat, eyeing Kikyo with a cool, devil-may-care expression. Looking dutiful and willing, Naraku left his chair, his long, scraggly black hair swishing around his waist. Kohaku cast a glance around the room, apparently looking for someone, before standing. The room buzzed softly as three of them grinned hesitantly at each other—Kagura made no effort to be so social—and finally sat when Kikyo nodded.

"Next is Sesshomaru's room. This time, just stand if you're called," Kaede added. "Hojo Akitoki. Koga Senpuu. Ayame Ka. Rin Michiru."

Hojo and Koga, who had already been sitting next to each other, high-fived each other enthusiastically. Rin and Ayame smiled at each other. They all eyed their mentor with a bit of apprehension, but he stared dispassionately back. Kagome watched as an intrigued-looking Rin took her seat again.

"And now for the final room," Kaede announced.

Kagome could _feel_ something twist in her stomach that sent millions of butterflies careening through her internal organs. Did her journey end here? Or would she stay? Would they kick her out? Would they take her in?

"My mentees," the Tetsujin proclaimed, "will be: Inuyasha Okibi, Miroku Shunkan, Sango Ashita, Shippo Kaji. And Kagome Higurashi."

At that, the fox demon beside Kagome turned to her and gave her a quick enthusiastic hug around the shoulders, and the room again buzzed with whispers. Slowly, numbly, she stood with her roommates, only aware of the relief coursing through her veins. _I can stay. I can stay._

Through her mental haze, she saw Inuyasha giving each of them a calculating look before turning away as if in disinterest. Sango was giving Miroku the Evil Eye…and Shippo could barely keep himself from laughing out loud. "Congratulations, Kagome!" he said sincerely, grabbing her elbow and squeezing gently. "You can stay!"

Kaede's words were still replaying in her mind. _"My mentees will be: Inuyasha Okibi, Miroku Shunkan, Sango Ashita, Shippo Kaji. And Kagome Higurashi."_

_"Kagome Higurashi."_

_I can stay! I can really stay!_

"_My mentees will be: Inuyasha Okibi, Miroku Shunkan—"_

_Wait…_WHAT?

_(end)_

_-- -- --_

_Hee hee hee…Kaede was certainly on the right track when she predicted drama. Oh, and writing a Sherlock Sesshy made me very happy._

_Mm…lessee…well, I'm not sure if I've said this already or not, but character relationships will be tweaked a bit. Perhaps the most obvious is Inuyasha not being involved with Kikyo. Then, of course, there's Hojo and Koga being cousins and Sango and Kohaku being twins. Also, things between Shippo and Kagome are a little different (but _NO_, this is _not_ a Shippo/Kag fic…that pairing gives me the creepie-crawlies), and also between Sesshy and Inu. Given, they still hate each other, but for slightly different reasons. It'll all come into play soon!_

_So tune in next time, folks, to see how Kagome reacts to her two unwelcome male roommates (and also for a little more Mir/San…interaction, for lack of better words)._

**Glossary of Terms**

**Kon**- Japanese word for "soul"; the term for one of those who can use elemental powers; for example, Kikyo is a Kon of earth, meaning she controls earth

**Subete**- Japanese word for "all" or "everything"; the name of Totosai's Elemental Studies class, where he teaches the students basic grasp of their power; classes are divided by "dorm" (four people per "dorm" with one exception)

**Kotoba**- Japanese word for "words" or "language"; the name of Kaede's Elemental Studies class, based mainly on lectures; classes are for all thirteen students at once

**Mahou**- Japanese word for "magic"; the name of Sesshomaru's Elemental Studies class, where students work specifically toward mastering one element; class is divided by Kon, meaning all fire people go to Mahou together, all air people go together, etc.

**Tsunagari**- Japanese word for "connection" or "link"; the name of Kikyo's Elemental Studies class, where students try to learn how to work together so they can control the intermediate elements; classes are sometimes divided by "dorm", but are sometimes random with one Kon from each of the four main elements

**Hogosha**- Japanese word for "protector" or "guardian"; the official term for the Kon of fire

**Tetsujin**- Japanese word for "sage" or "wise man"; the official term for the Kon of air

**Ataenushi**- Japanese word for "giver"; the official term for the Kon of water

**Seizonsha**- Japanese word for "survivor"; the official term for the Kon of earth

**Main/primary elements**- fire, air, water, and earth

**Intermediate elements**- include lightning, lava, metal, mist, ash, wood, and ice; they are combinations of the four main elements and can only be controlled through teamwork between the Kon of the main elements that are involved in the intermediate

**Aspect**- a "step" in the process of mastering an element; each main element has three aspects that must be mastered in order; when a new aspect is mastered, the markings on the wristband change; Fire- Heat, Light, Protection; Air- Wind, Breath, Perception; Water- Rain, Sea, Compassion; Earth- Stone, Soil, Perseverance

**Experienced**- title for those who have mastered all three aspects; their wristband symbol is the complete symbol for their own element

**Master**- title for those who have internalized the true meaning of the third aspect, which is the most "spiritual"; the wristband changes into a removable silver chain with a single charm representing the Master's element

**The rooms**- _With Kaede as mentor_: Inuyasha Okibi, Miroku Shunkan, Sango Ashita, Shippo Kaji, and Kagome Higurashi; _with Sesshomaru as a mentor_: Hojo Akitoki, Koga Senpuu, Ayame Ka, and Rin Michiru; _with Kikyo as a mentor_: Kohaku Ashita, Kagura Tsubasa, Kanna Gin, and Naraku Rei


	6. Welcome to Hell

**Tsunagari **

**Chapter Six: Welcome to Hell**

_And so begins the teen drama!_

_Japanese Word of the Day:_ senjou- _battleground._

_Disclaimer: **(blows raspberry in Japan's general direction**) Takahashi-sensei hung up on me again._

-- -- --

Kagome could barely feel the handle of her suitcase as she stood in front of the door, number 3. _Her_ door. _Their_ door.

"Jerkface and Pervert…won't this be fun?" she muttered under her breath.

She could still feel her knees wobbling with relief. She could stay! …although now that the crisis was over, she couldn't quite pinpoint _why_ she was so happy.

Either way, surely she should be glad to be in a room at all. Surely she shouldn't be complaining about roommates when the Head Council had generously decided to let her continue studying here.

But…still…

A wheeled suitcase trundled up behind her. "Kagome? Something up?"

She turned and smiled slightly at Sango. "No, nothing. Just…psyching myself up, I guess. This is the beginning of the rest of my life."

The girl had her hair up in a high ponytail that swished energetically as she shook her head slightly. "The rest of the year, at any rate." She didn't look entirely happy. Her ruby eyes were still reserved, but was that anger in timid Sango's eyes?

_Well of course she'd be upset, too_, Kagome remembered, grinning wryly. _Miroku _did_ cop a feel earlier today…and now we're rooming with him._ She gave the fuming girl an understanding smile. "Shall we?"

There was something resigned in the way Sango nodded, and Kagome felt much the same as she reached for the doorknob. But how bad could things get, after all? As long as she could stay, she could deal with anything.

She opened the door—and sighed. _Well, what were you expecting, a volcano?_ she asked herself, tugging her suitcase into the room as Sango held the door, her blue-striped armband glinting. She, in turn, held it open while Sango struggled through with her black suitcase. "Looks like we're the first ones here."

The other girl nodded and cast a glance around the room. "Huh. Looks okay."

The room they had walked into was relatively large, big enough for four computer desks plus ample elbowroom for their users, as well as a simple couch. But in this room, there were _five_ desks, two at the side wall, literally touching, two at the back wall, positioned on either side of an open doorway, and one squeezed in right next to the door. The couch occupied the fourth wall. Kagome found herself blushing. Really, she hadn't meant to be so much trouble...

Directly beyond the doorway was a bathroom. There was one door leading into a room on the left and one leading to the right. Curious, Kagome walked up to the doors and pushed. The one on the left led to a small bedroom with three beds with drawers underneath smushed somewhat uncomfortably close together. There was a large window at the far end of the room. The room on the right was similar, except it had only two beds.

Sango walked into this room and paused tentatively between the beds. "Well…since there are three boys and two of us…I'm assuming this is our room." She gave Kagome an uncertain look, as if she were asking permission for something. "So…about the beds…"

Kanna's voice from earlier in the morning whispered in Kagome's ear: _"She's really shy and has almost no confidence in herself."_

She smiled warmly, trying to banish that voice. "Well, choose whatever you like…as long as I've got a place to sleep, I'll take it." She gave a short laugh and added for good measure, "I'd even sleep under my _desk_ if it were soft enough down there!"

Her reward was Sango's soft, hesitant smile. "Then…is it all right if I have the second bed? I like being by the window."

"Oh sure," Kagome said breezily, waving a hand. "But if a crazy pervert climbs through the window one stormy night, I blame you if he gets to me."

Sango's smile widened. "Don't worry; I know karate. I can take on any crazy pervert anytime—"

The door opened, and a suitcase and its owner's footsteps entered the room. "Helloooo? Anyone here yet?"

Speaking of crazy perverts…

Kagome sighed. _This_ was the part she had been dreading. "Yeah!" She went to the door and poked her head out. Letting her voice fall as flatly as it wished, she called out, "Hey, Miroku."

But Miroku Shunkan was anything but flat. "Kagome! How wonderful is it that I am with you _and_ beauteous Sango as well? The gods are indeed kind!" He tugged his suitcase forward, casting a quick glance around the room. "How are you?"

"Worse, now that you're here," she replied snippily.

"Ouch, that hurts. I feel your words like a knife puncturing my very soul." For dramatic effect, he grabbed his chest and sobbed tearlessly. The wristband with its yellow stripe glimmered.

"You also felt my ass," Kagome pointed out mercilessly, stepping out of the doorway. "You boys are sleeping in the room over there. The girls' room is here on the right. Girls' room as in 'you don't come in without our explicit permission.'"

Miroku straightened and nodded smartly. "Understood. I hereby take upon myself the responsibility of making sure that you and Sango are safe from Inuyasha and Shippo. I shall not leave your sides nor sleep as I guard you through the night—"

"_You_ are _particularly_ unwelcome in our room, pervert," Sango said, stepping up beside Kagome. The gray-eyed girl stepped away in surprise. Where was the humble Sango who was too shy to even claim a bed of her own until she got her roommate's approval? Where did this very dangerous and pissed-off girl come from? The dangerous Ataenushi calmly observed, "Your cheek is still red."

With a dreamy smile, the Tetsujin reached up to his left cheek—was that a _handprint_ there on his face? Lord, Sango really _must_ know karate—and gently rubbed the discoloration. "Because it is still burning with passion for you, my mirage of beauty."

Amusingly enough, Sango blushed slightly at the reply, although her voice was sharp as she responded, "You want burning?" She mimed flicking a lighter into flame. "You will get badly 'burned' the next time you pull a stunt like this morning."

Miroku's eyebrow rose in that disconcertingly smooth way some people had; the other eyebrow never twitched. "Is that so?" he asked teasingly, a suggestive grin spreading across his face.

Kagome and Sango were only human…and teenage girls at that. Kagome could feel something inside her melt at his handsome face—and such a dangerous weapon it served to be for guys like Miroku—and Sango's blush deepened. Miroku had said nothing perverted…but that playful look on his face certainly did.

It was Sango who recovered first, perhaps because her memory of Miroku's little transgression was fresher. She looked away and snorted. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Why, so it'll be free to drag you in with me?"

Kagome was about to shout something incoherent but rather blatantly enraged—_NYAAAAAAAAGH_ came to mind—when the door opened again.

The latest arrival certainly distracted Kagome, but he didn't exactly make her fill up with joy. "Hey, Inuyasha," she said stiffly. His comment on her clumsiness after the fire incident still stung slightly, yet she still felt herself warm at the sight of him. There was something so raw and unrefined about him…not wild, exactly, but unconstrained…independent…the infamous devil-may-care attitude, that's what it was. And it made him look pretty damn hot.

The spell broke when he adjusted his baseball cap and replied, "Hey, bitch."

Kagome felt herself stiffen at his words. Sango and Miroku seemed suddenly uneasy—the Ataenushi, in fact, was backing away from Kagome as if she were on fire. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. What is the _three-syllable_ name that you are supposed to call me that I'm certain simply slipped your mind?"

"What, you mean 'Kagome'? 'Bitch' suits you better." He shrugged easily and rested the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder, letting his hand fall onto the black fabric. Some treacherous part of Kagome just had to comment on how his muscles flexed so beautifully at the motion and at how well his tanned skin contrasted with the silver and red armband. The other, _sensible_ part of her was sifting through the millions upon millions of words she knew and the billions upon billions of ways in which she could combine them that would result in a satisfactorily cutting retort.

Unfortunately, before the insult was fully assembled—she had gotten to, "What do you think gives you the right"—Shippo pushed the door open. "Oh, hey, you're all…here…" The cheerful smile on his face dimmed slightly at the tension in the air.

But Kagome managed to wrench her attention away from her anger at the immature, jerkfaced, insensitive jackass of a Hogosha and instead focus on her Seizonsha friend. "Shippo!" she greeted him, pointedly striding past Inuyasha and standing before the young-looking senior. "Hey, what happened, have trouble finding the room? It took that long to find one room out of three?"

He was about to reply with the same tone of humorous sarcasm when Inuyasha cut in, "It's probably just because he's too shrimpy to see the signs."

Kagome glared at him, only to find that he was glaring at Shippo in a very odd way. Not in a I'm-a-bully-and-I'm-intimidating-you way…more of a who-the-hell-are-you-stay-off-of-my-territory-lowlife way. The little fox demon countered, "Maybe, but your height isn't helping you; you have to know how to count in order to find these rooms."

Inuyasha snarled, his golden eyes crackling. "I'm not a simpleton, you runt."

"Today just keeps cropping up with more and more surprises, doesn't it, Kagome?" Shippo asked her, smiling blithely.

Kagome couldn't help but play along. She nodded sagely. "Inuyasha, using a three-syllable word? I could die of shock here and now."

"Keh. Say what you want, runt, bitch. See if it gets to me." The demon turned and headed back toward the bedrooms. He lifted his head for an instant, as if searching for something, then turned confidently toward the left room. "I get the window bed!" he shouted from inside.

"What?" Shippo's eyes widened in horror. "There's only one window?" At Kagome's nod, he grabbed his suitcase and made a mad dash for the boys' room. "No, _I_ get the window bed!" he shouted, moving to stake his claim.

Which was made rather difficult by the fact that he was struggling with Miroku for the right to enter the room first. Kagome watched the two of them elbowing each other, shoving the other toward the wall, and blocking the doorway with their arms, and had to laugh. She commented to Sango, "You'd think those two were brothers."

The Ataenushi looked at the struggling boys before a soft smile broke across her face. The dangerous Sango was gone now that Miroku was temporarily no longer a threat. "Who do you think will win?"

"Well…" After making sure the two boys were sufficiently occupied, Kagome tactfully pointed out, "Miroku _is_ bigger…"

"Yes, but Shippo's quick. And small. Together, those two can often balance out and triumph over size." The amused smile seemed to waver to something darker before flickering back to silent laughter. "He's also a demon."

Curious, Kagome memorized that odd flicker. But before she could reply, Shippo suddenly broke free of Miroku and raced into the room, haphazardly dragging his suitcase behind him. Miroku followed quickly after, although his expression suggested that he was humoring his roommates rather than competing with them. Vague shouts came from the room, mainly Inuyasha's and Shippo's, while Miroku's smooth, calm voice wove between them, trying to keep the peace. Kagome and Sango shared a look that communicated a single word: _boys_. But the emotions associated with that word—exasperation, amusement, confusion—spoke volumes more.

The three came out of the room without their suitcases, Inuyasha and Shippo arguing, and Miroku strolling peacefully behind them. He seemed able to read Kagome's and Sango's thoughts, as he gave them both a wry, tired sort of grin.

"I still say you cheated, asshole," Shippo was saying to Inuyasha, flicking impatiently at his small orange ponytail. "You _definitely_ switched from 'rock' to 'scissors.'"

"Did not!" Inuyasha snorted, folding his arms and leaning casually against one of the desks at the rear wall. He toyed with the lamp chain and then with a pen holder. "Besides, it _was_ best out of three, O Master of Counting and All Things Short and Annoying. See what you've managed to teach your ignorant pupil despite your _short_comings?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. _And I thought Shippo and _Miroku_ were acting like siblings…_

Miroku seemed to be similarly exasperated and politely interrupted, "Hey, so how about we decide on who gets what desk—"

"Why, so you can claim the girls as your territory?" Inuyasha immediately accused, sending Miroku a fierce, threatening glare.

"Do _not_ tell me you just called us 'territory,' Inuyasha," Kagome said icily. "Tell me you did not just say that we're something a guy can just stake his claim on—"

"To a pervert like this, what else are you?" he countered.

The Tetsujin interjected, "Oh, far from it, my friend, far from it." He cast blazing grins at the two girls, completely ignoring Inuyasha as he snarled, "Don't call me your friend!" "Look at the fair Miss Higurashi…so delicate-looking, yet packed with nerves of steel, enough to face down a teacher and jerkface Inuyasha. And the beautiful Miss Ashita! Look at her, in all her sinewy grace, her anger that burns—currently at me—with an intensity unequaled by any rage in the world. It's rather exciting, if you know what I—"

"Are you going on?" Shippo asked bluntly.

Inuyasha looked pointedly at Kagome and said, "See? He appreciates your _assets_, and not just the ones stuck onto you. Not that there's much to say about them, anyways."

Both girls blushed darkly. "You take the insensitive jerk-off, I take the chauvinist pervert?" Sango suggested, already focusing a calculated glare in the chauvinist's direction.

"Gladly," Kagome answered, mentally pushing up her sleeves. _Just wait until I get my hands on you, you inconsiderate half-wit._

Inuyasha seemed to read the look in her eyes…or maybe he just saw the smoke pouring out of her ears. In any case, he had the sense to step away from the desk, drawing Kagome away from any dangerous objects that she could bludgeon him with. "Bitch, what's with you and the Evil Eye, huh?" he asked, his voice brimming with false bravado. But Kagome didn't miss the way his golden eyes flicked around for an escape route.

"Let me explain something to you, jerk," she began, taking a step toward him. At the corner of her eye, Sango was backing Miroku into one of the desks at the side wall, muttering softly, but fiercely. Shippo had fled to the couch. "You don't go around calling girls 'territory' and immediately afterward insulting their looks! Most of us don't particularly enjoy that!"

Some proud, stupid part of that demon made him straighten up and cockily ask, "Oh, so you wouldn't have a problem if I'd only done one of those things? Or maybe if I had waited a few minutes in between?"

"No, you freaking moron, that's _not_ what I'm saying!" Kagome snapped, moving closer. "But is it so difficult for you to be, I don't know, _diplomatic?_ Or, horror of horrors, _nice?_ Is that so difficult?"

"You know what _I'd_ like to see?" Inuyasha snarled in return. "I'd like to see you not act like some annoying little goody-two-shoes who's out looking for the perfect little man!"

Well. _That_ had certainly come flying out of left field. "Since when have I acted like I'm looking for a boyfriend?" Kagome asked, temporarily too shocked to stay indignant.

"Don't think I haven't noticed! It's so obvious, the way you're mooning over all the guys here! The only one of us you haven't drooled over yet is that other bitch's shrimpboat brother!" His face was half triumphant, half angry. With perhaps a little extra something mixed in?

Kagome opened and shut her mouth a few times. "Well, what am I supposed to say? I'm only human, you idiot, of course I'm going to look if I see a guy who I think is cute!"

"Oh, so you think even a jerk like me is cute? You certainly spend enough time looking." He folded his arms defiantly.

Without skipping a beat, she corrected, "No, all those times I was simply reminding myself of exactly how much of a jerk you are and planning your ultimate downfall at my hands."

_Please don't push further_, she silently pleaded. _Please don't make me admit that I think you're hot, even if you _are_ an ass._

Her prayer was answered. Inuyasha snorted in a way that oddly reminded her of a cat's dismissive, I'm-too-important-to-care-if-an-insignificant-worm-like-you-doesn't-worship-me behavior and drawled, "Wow, mooning _and_ plotting? You really need a life, bitch."

"Just how hard is it to call me by my name, you—"

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME, LECHER!_"

"—idiot? Three syllables! It's not that hard to say!"

"But you're just so lovely, Sango—"

"Why should I bother when 'bitch' is so much more accurate? Gods, I'd hate to see you while you're PMS-ing—"

"—I couldn't help myself."

"_Would it kill you to be a little discreet, Inuyasha?_"

"No but it would—"

"I don't care if you think I'm lovely or ugly-ass as hell, just _no touch_—"

"—deprive me of a lot of amusement."

"—_ing!_ No touching, no groping, no petting…no touching!"

"What, you think irritating people is amusing?"

"You said 'no touching' three times."

"Not irritating '_people'_, just—"

"That's beside the point, Miroku!"

"—irritating _you_, bitch. Should I be assuming that you _are_ PMS-ing? My mom wasn't even this bad during menopause."

"Would you just shut up, you tactless moron? Have some respect for other people's—"

"The point is that I don't want you _fondling_ me like some whore you could pick up by calling a number engraved into the bathroom—"

"—sensibilities!"

"—stalls!"

"But if I asked for you particularly—"

"Sensibilities? Who gives a shit—"

"—would you be willing?"

"—about—"

SMACK 

"_Why are men such pigs?_"

"—sensibilities? If people don't like me, they can just fuck off! If they're all pansies too afraid—"

"I assure you, my pearl of divinity, I'm not—"

"—to stand up for their 'sensibilities,' they—"

"—a pig, I'm just overwhelmed into slight discourtesy by your breathtaking presence—"

"Oh, save it, Miroku!"

"—don't even matter! I don't give a damn about people who can't take care of themselves!"

"But—"

"Ever heard of survival of the fittest, bitch?"

"—you are simply—"

"I said _save it_, Miroku."

"Only the strong survive. Weaklings like you and runtface—"

"Sango, may I ask you—"

"—wash out—"

"**_ENOUGH!_**" Kagome shrieked, clutching her temples. Gods, how could three people talking at once seem so _loud?_ How would she ever be able to last a whole year in this room if all anyone did was fight with each other? _"Weaklings like you and runtface wash out—" _"Everyone just shut up!"

Shippo slowly emerged from where he seemed to have melted into the plain brown couch and pointed out, calm as you please, "You four are awfully loud."

Inuyasha turned on him. "What, you want to join in the action—"

"Can we _not_ fight for just two minutes?" Kagome shouted, grabbing Inuyasha's arm when he seemed inclined to continue snarling at Shippo. "It seems like our first two days here have been nothing but fights and it's really starting to wear on me!"

"_You're_ the oversensitive antagonist, bitch!" the demon countered, turning on her instead.

She shook his arm as if the motion would make him understand better. "If I'm so bad, why do you have to retaliate and make everything worse? Corny as it sounds, why can't we just _get along?_"

Inuyasha jerked his arm free. "I'm not so great at 'getting along' with people," he informed her icily. Although he made no other movement, Kagome suddenly felt like the earth had yawned open, creating a huge rift between the two of them. "So there go your precious little corny dreams."

"Oh, _fuck off_, Inuyasha!" Kagome barked, suddenly too sick of him to care about propriety. "I thought I _wanted_ to stay at Shikon Academy, but I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it if it means having you make my life hell every step of the way!"

His laugh was short and harsh. "'Hell,' you call it? Bitch, if this is 'hell,' it's only this way because of _you_. I swear, you're nothing less than the Devil's own bride."

"Dream on! As if I would ever give a second's thought to marrying _you_." Leaving Inuyasha to figure the jab out on his own, Kagome spun around and marched huffily out of Room 3.

"Home sweet home," she muttered to herself.

_(end)_

_-- -- --_

_Even though this is actually the middle of one of my pre-planned chapters, I'm going to end here. The half that was supposed to come right after the argument _does_ synch with these events, but it totally changes the mood. So the slightly preachy ending comes next chapter instead. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I especially hope that you weren't too confused by the overlapping arguments. I'm personally rather proud of them, but that could just be me._

**Glossary of Terms**

**Kon**- Japanese word for "soul"; the term for one of those who can use elemental powers; for example, Kikyo is a Kon of earth, meaning she controls earth

**Subete**- Japanese word for "all" or "everything"; the name of Totosai's Elemental Studies class, where he teaches the students basic grasp of their power; classes are divided by "dorm" (four people per "dorm" with one exception)

**Kotoba**- Japanese word for "words" or "language"; the name of Kaede's Elemental Studies class, based mainly on lectures; classes are for all thirteen students at once

**Mahou**- Japanese word for "magic"; the name of Sesshoumaru's Elemental Studies class, where students work specifically toward mastering one element; class is divided by Kon, meaning all fire people go to Mahou together, all air people go together, etc.

**Tsunagari**- Japanese word for "connection" or "link"; the name of Kikyou's Elemental Studies class, where students try to learn how to work together so they can control the intermediate elements; classes are sometimes divided by "dorm", but are sometimes random with one Kon from each of the four main elements

**Hogosha**- Japanese word for "protector" or "guardian"; the official term for the Kon of fire

**Tetsujin**- Japanese word for "sage" or "wise man"; the official term for the Kon of air

**Ataenushi**- Japanese word for "giver"; the official term for the Kon of water

**Seizonsha**- Japanese word for "survivor"; the official term for the Kon of earth

**Main/primary elements**- fire, air, water, and earth

**Intermediate elements**- include lightning, lava, metal, mist, ash, wood, and ice; they are combinations of the four main elements and can only be controlled through teamwork between the Kon of the main elements that are involved in the intermediate

**Aspect**- a "step" in the process of mastering an element; each main element has three aspects that must be mastered in order; when a new aspect is mastered, the markings on the wristband change; Fire- Heat, Light, Protection; Air- Wind, Breath, Perception; Water- Rain, Sea, Compassion; Earth- Stone, Soil, Perseverance

**Experienced**- title for those who have mastered all three aspects; their wristband symbol is the complete symbol for their own element

**Master**- title for those who have internalized the true meaning of the third aspect, which is the most "spiritual"; the wristband changes into a removable silver chain with a single charm representing the Master's element

**Room 1**- Kohaku Ashita (Hogosha), Kagura Tsubasa (Tetsujin), Kanna Gin (Ataenushi), Naraku Rei (Seizonsha), mentored by Kikyou Jin (Seizonsha)

**Room 2**- Hojo Akitoki (Hogosha), Koga Senpuu (Tetsujin), Ayame Ka (Ataenushi), Rin Michiru (Seizonsha), mentored by Sesshoumaru Jinsei (Ataenushi)

**Room 3**- Inuyasha Okibi (Hogosha), Miroku Shunkan (Tetsujin), Sango Ashita (Ataenushi), Shippo Kaji (Seizonsha), Kagome Higurashi (?), mentored by Kaede Aki (Tetsujin)


	7. Questions Answered, Questions Asked

**Tsunagari **

**Chapter Seven: Questions Answered, Questions Asked**

_Greetings all! This chapter takes place the day after last chapter, so you can assume that they continued to have a rough day. Um…I don't have a lot to say today, except…oh that's right!_

_Readers of BTBL, I have re-posted chapter one if you're at all inclined to read it. You may actually want to. You guys may remember that in the original, Inuyasha woke Kagome from a nightmare. That hasn't changed, but I actually wrote the nightmare, and I may end up using it later. Dunno. It's your call._

_Also, Band Camp's coming up next week, and the week after that, we have family friends staying over, and I have an extra-long band practice, and then school starts, and then we have our first game on Friday, so I can't promise timely updates from here on out. I _will_ try to get chapter 24 of BTBL out before then, and hopefully another chapter of this, but, well, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride…_

_And without further ado, I give you chapter seven!_

_(Okay, a _little_ further ado)_

_Japanese Word of the Day: _kakusu_- to conceal._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't let Adult Swim get away with this nonsense of not airing any new episodes of Inuyasha until October. Perfectly despicable._

-- -- --

"Good morning, everyone!" Kaede said, greeting her thirteen students with an evil grin.

Some—the morning people—called back, "Good morning, Kaede!" Others—the not-a-morning-person people—muttered a short, cranky, "Morning." The rest were already asleep.

"Today is your first official Kotoba class. As you will soon discover, I like most of my classes to have a question-and-answer or a discussion format. So get some sleep, kiddies, because I need you sharp and ready to go every morning!" At this, she clapped her hands, and the sleepers—meaning Shippo, Sango, and Kouga—suddenly snapped bolt upright as if she had clapped twice as loud right next to their ears.

The wolf demon, in the second-to-last row and right behind Hojo, muttered, "Geez, what's a guy gotta do to get some sleep? Paint eyes onto my eyelids?"

"No, Kouga Senpuu, I think the best way for you to get sleep is to actually sleep at night, not during class. Because I won't tolerate it," the teacher remarked cheerfully.

Spluttering, he stiffened and snapped, "How the hell can you hear me from way up there? You're just a human!"

"I am not just any human," she loftily reminded him. "I am a Tetsujin, and I command Air, along with its three aspects: Wind, Breath, and Perception. One of Wind's applications is far-hearing; I can surpass any demon's hearing on a mere whim."

Kagome, who had been in the middle of a yawn, chuckled as Kouga slumped sullenly into his chair, growling. She had woken at 6:30 dreading her first official day of school. She hadn't been classified into any type of Kon yet, so how would this ever work out? But that brief interaction had managed to remind her that she was still dealing with ordinary people, just like herself. How could things _not_ work out?

"All right then, the floor is open for questions. You may ask any question you like, although tangential ones will likely be totally ignored, and inappropriate ones will land you a warning. Three warnings equal one detention, possibly a Saturday detention if your crimes are severe enough." She glared beadily at them all in warning.

For a short time, the room was silent. Finally, Kanna raised her hand. When Kaede nodded in her direction, the Ataenushi asked in her smooth, lively voice, "Can you explain what our schedules are going to be like?"

"Of course," Kaede said graciously. "All of your classes are one hour long, and you have ten minute breaks in between. You'll have Kotoba starting at 8:30 every morning. Afterwards, you'll all have math, then English. You'll have lunch, and then at 1:00, Totosai'll join you for Subete, the class that works on the basic grasp of your power. Then you'll have history seminar. After that comes Mahou with Sesshoumaru, where you'll be divided according to your Kon so you can be given more specific instruction. And then—"

"Wait, but after Mahou, it'll already be 4:30!" pointed out Ayame, who was sitting near the front.

The teacher nodded at her and said, "Indeed it will be, but you must realize that your Elemental studies classes are wildly different from what you are accustomed to. In many ways, they're far less structured than, say, math class, so don't think you're going to die of boredom. Anyways, as Ayame so kindly pointed out, we are now at 4:30. After that, you switch immediately to Kikyou's Tsunagari class, so you can start to learn how to work with your fellow Kon. Then, you will have reached 5:30. You have a half-an-hour break until the dining room serves dinner from 6:00 to 7:00. And then you're free until curfew which, remember, is 11:00 on Sunday through Thursday nights and midnight on Friday and Saturday."

Several students groaned. "No one told us we'd have all hours of daylight swallowed up by _school_," Kohaku complained from his seat beside his twin sister.

The boy with long hair, Naraku, raised his hand and asked, "Wait, so we're taking all of our academic classes together? But aren't we all on different levels in math and English? And since we're all from different states, isn't what we've learned about history really different? How does that work out?"

"Our teachers have addressed that problem," Kaede answered. "You work in small groups with people who have taken math or can read at the same level as you. The teachers teach and assign homework to each group based on their skill level, so you don't have to worry about being held back or having to catch up. And then history seminar is a very free class. Your year is pretty much defined by projects, essays, and discussions. You research topics that interest you, write about very general topics that your teacher assigns, and debate current events using what you personally know about history." She smiled wistfully. "I always loved that class."

A few students sitting around Kagome made faces; obviously, not everyone agreed with their teacher. She herself didn't mind history so much; it was math that made _her_ fly into a rage.

Leaning forward on her elbows, she debated raising her hand as a few other people tentatively raised their own. She had a question she was dying to ask, but it didn't apply to anyone except herself: "How are you going to deal with an oddball like me in the Elemental Studies classes?"

Kaede nodded and pointed at someone behind Kagome. "Yes?"

Inuyasha's insolent voice washed over her like a bucketful of water; refreshing, but annoying at the same time. "Okay, Kaede, I want this explained. Why the hell are our rooms co-ed?"

The grin that the teacher quickly hid looked to Kagome like one of those 'I knew it' smiles. "I suppose you're also asking why we picked your roommates the way we did? It's a long, complicated explanation, Inuyasha. Are you ready for it?"

He huffed impatiently behind Kagome; she could practically see him leaning back and crossing his arms in as petulant a way as he could manage. "Yeah, get on with it."

Kaede smiled around the classroom. "This is going to be a long-winded answer, everyone, and you may find yourselves resenting Mr. Okibi here for asking. For his sake, I'll tell you now that even if he hadn't asked, you'd hear this lecture at some point anyways."

_Okay…_very _bad sign when a teacher introduces an answer like that, _Kagome observed, leaning back in her chair.

"I suppose I'll start with Inuyasha's question: why are your rooms co-ed? They are coed because Shikon International Academy of Elemental Studies has always placed a huge emphasis on balance. Place too much weight on one end of a scale, and it will tip. In order to restore balance, you must place an equal amount of weight on the other side. Simple, harmless, easy to understand. But when the balance of the elemental powers is disrupted…the discrepancy is not harmless. The elements, remember, are the very soul of our world. Disturb the elements, and you disturb the world."

"But why would such a small school be worried about the balance of nature? After all, what can thirteen harmless teenagers do? The problem is, the principle of balance applies to very small scales as well. Boys tend to be more reckless; a room full of them can end in disaster. Girls are usually more emotional and in some ways much more vicious; four girls together can end in all-out war. Now, this doesn't always happen; most colleges and boarding schools are obvious evidence to that point. But we are Kon. Our souls are…more reactive, you might say. While an imbalanced mixture of non-Kon _might_ result in a falling-out between friends…an imbalance among the _Kon_ could conceivably result in death."

For a moment, the room was silent. Kagome herself was riveted with apprehension, but she could see that right next to her, Rin was doodling on the back of her hand.

"Therefore, we dare not have a room where the number of boys is not offset by at least one girl, or vice versa. This applies to the types of Kon in a similar way. You'd think that the Hogosha, Tetsuijn, Ataenushi, and Seizonsha ought to room together. But that can also be a drastic mistake. Hogosha in general are protective, stubborn, natural leaders, and rash. Put them together"—Kaede smiled grimly—"and you've got a situation that makes the California fires look like birthday candles. Pun intended, but intended to be taken seriously." Obediently, no one laughed.

"The Tetsujin are usually rather flighty and detached; try to keep them all in one room, and you'll find that soon, they'll all just…blow away. Unless they decide to push each others' buttons…the tornado in _The Wizard of Oz_ has nothing on what a room full of angry Tetsujin could do. Ataenushi, like water, are changeable. They tend to be more emotional, can hold long grudges, and of the four types are the most insecure." She locked her fingers together. "A lot of Ataenushi in one room results in one hell of a hurricane. And I mentioned that the Hogosha are stubborn; the Seizonsha make the Kon of fire look about as resilient as rice paper. Seizonsha are mulish, ambitious, and dedicated. When they butt heads, you get an earthquake off the seismic charts. So it's in everyone's best interests that we mix the sexes and the Kon the way we do."

"Next, Inuyasha's implied question: why did we place you with the particular people you are with? I'm sure you've all experienced some…rough spots?" A collective murmur of agreement swept through the room. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Those choices were not made arbitrarily. Do you remember those surveys you filled out in your applications? They helped us get a closer look at your personality, at how well you match the typical Hogosha, the typical Tetsujin, Ataenushi, Seizonsha. Also, we have been watching you all very closely. We've observed how you interact with your peers and how you act when you are by yourselves. Those helped us make our choices."

Now, Kaede took a deep breath and leaned forward. "But one huge factor," she murmured, "is fate. I know many of you don't believe in fate. Even I don't. But it's there. Fate isn't even the right word for it; it's more like…soul mates. You thirteen all interact in certain ways that reflect your Kon, and reflect a certain predestination. There is a reason why your relationships with each other are the way they are. There is a reason why you've been grouped the way you have. Even I don't know exactly why, but I was able to feel when we had gotten it right. Maybe the people you are with will eventually become your best friends. Maybe they are your worst enemies. Maybe, by working together, you and your roommates will accomplish something great. Maybe"—the old woman grinned in a way that suddenly made her seem like one of her own adolescent students—"one of them will turn out to be your one true love."

Kagome and some of the other girls laughed, and several of the boys rolled their eyes. Kaede let her gaze travel over her students a few times before announcing, "Well. That's the end of _that_ particular lecture. Any other questions?"

"Yeah," announced Shippo. Without waiting for Kaede to acknowledge him, he quickly asked, "Does this balance…you said that disturbing the balance of the elements disturbs the world. Does that mean…" He trailed off, trying to find a way to phrase his question.

Kaede, however, was already nodding. "You're asking if this balance must be maintained worldwide, is that right?" Shippo grinned sheepishly, and she smiled back. "Yes, but we aren't the ones to maintain it. The world…is a bit like a swing in that respect. It _wants_ to rest in the middle. If something causes it to swing one way, it will adjust to swing back to rest. There is _always_ an equal number of Hogosha, Tetsujin, Ataenushi, and Seizonsha in the world. If one dies, a newborn infant instantly fills the spot. Some believe that that is the sole criteria for who becomes a Kon and who does not; whether you were born the same instant that a Kon died."

For a moment, she stared down at the ground, then quickly smiled at them all. "So don't worry. The elemental powers take care of themselves."

"But," Kagome found herself calling out, "when I was recruited, I was told that if a person doesn't develop his or her elemental powers, there are consequences. Doesn't that mean that _we_ have to take care of them?"

It seemed that Kaede didn't mind the sudden shift from question-and-answer to open discussion. "That's true, but the consequences are of a different sort. As far as the world is concerned, the mere _existence_ of the Kon is enough to keep it balanced. That's what I meant when I said they take care of themselves. The consequences to not developing your elemental powers are personal. Some people sicken; some get depressed. Some wander forever, never quite satisfied with their lives. Some…have gone insane."

That was a sobering thought. A few seconds of pensive silence passed before Miroku, who seemed to be the only one unfazed by the tension in the room, asked, "But how can simply not developing our powers have such devastating effects? How is it that simply not learning something can make our bodies and minds deteriorate like that?"

"Because the elemental powers are more than just…magic," Kaede answered, uttering the last word with a touch of disdain. "If it were just magic, Shikon International would not need to exist, because without training, your powers wouldn't awaken. The important part is their tie to your soul. You are leaving a part of your _soul_ undeveloped if you ignore your elemental powers. You are letting a part of your essential being decay. That's why we're here. To save you from decay."

Another uncomfortable pause. Hojo tentatively broke the silence with, "Well, going back to all that talk about balance…what happens if the balance is disrupted? I mean, specifically? If you know, that is."

At this, the teacher sighed. "Unfortunately, I _do_ know. Little things at first, things that no one really notices. Matches that won't light. Unusual wind patterns. Goldfish dying for no particular reason. And then bigger things. Things that are commonly attributed to ghosts and aliens. Mysterious noises. Lights in the sky. The feeling of something otherworldly, watching you right behind you back. The balance had almost always been restored before things get worse than that…but there have been times…unexplainable phenomena. Drastically altered weather patterns. Strange diseases. The formation of the Bermuda Triangle. There are theories out there that claim that such an imbalance sank Atlantis and caused the dinosaurs to die out. Who knows?"

The rest of the hour passed relatively quickly in this same fashion; when Kagome rose for a quick stretch—the academic classes and Kotoba all took place in this same room—she was surprised to realize that she had actually enjoyed her first Kotoba class.

Rin raced past her and quickly found Kanna. The two of them immediately put their heads together, whispering excitedly like little girls and occasionally laughing out loud. As Kagome watched, Shippo and Kohaku made their way over to the pair, interrupting their conference with, judging from the expressions on their faces, accusations that the girls had been talking about them. Kagome shook her head. Strangely enough, the four of them seemed perfect for each other. They all seemed rather young for their age; they were energetic, optimistic, and incredibly outgoing. It was like a circle of the most lovable people out of the thirteen Kon.

The complete antithesis of the four, Kagura had taken a seat on top of her desk, staring disinterestedly out at her fellow classmates. She looked to Kagome like the type of girl you could find openly smoking on campus, terrorizing other students with one simple glare, totally disregarding the teachers because even _they_ were afraid of her. _Then again…_ Kagome frowned at the withdrawn Tetsujin and decided, _No, I think she has more…more pride than that. Whoever said it—Kanna, maybe?—was right. She just doesn't give a damn about anyone else. She just…is._

"Hey, bitch."

She stiffened at the greeting, but refused to acknowledge it in any other way. She heard Inuyasha shift impatiently behind her and say a little louder, "Bitch, are you listening to me?" When she continued ignoring him, he growled and surprised her by effortlessly vaulting over the row of desks between them and landing on hers. "Pay attention to me!"

Blinking up at him, she said blandly, "Sorry, Inuyasha, were you talking to me?"

He growled again and tugged his cap down slightly. "Don't think you can pretend to ignore me. I could _smell_ your annoyance, you stink so much."

She'd had a perfectly impassive response in mind, but his last comment effectively blanked it out. "What are you talking about, you idiot?" she snapped instead. "You know as well as I do that I showered this morning."

He shrugged, although she thought she saw some strange glimmer pass through his eyes before he looked dispassionately away. "I'm not saying you smell sweaty or dirty…it's just your personal smell. It…" He paused and made a face. "It bothers me."

"Well, _excuse_ me for being me!" she said angrily, randomly wondering what Kanna, having so keenly pinpointed Kagura's personality, would say about gruff, aggressive Inuyasha.

He snickered. "Sorry, no dice. Your stench is worth more than a simple 'I'm sorry.'"

Sniffing haughtily, she replied, "Glad to see that you're finally starting to realize how much I'm actually worth." Before Inuyasha could answer, she trotted quickly away from him in search of more tolerable company. "Hey, Hojo! What'd you think of our first official class?"

-- -- --

Midoriko Hall, the original Shikon Academy, was built twenty-three years before the current main building's foundation had even been commissioned. One reason had been for increasingly insufficient space; another had been for the students' sakes. The use of so much power in one place for so long had created a magical aura of sorts. While the students were in the Elemental Studies classes, it enhanced their powers so much that teachers were beginning to have difficulty controlling novice attempts at wielding the elemental powers. And at all other times, it made all the Kon feel rather uncomfortable and irritable, as if the whole building had suddenly become stuffy and humid.

So it was decided that a new building would be set up for rooming and for the classes that did not require the students to exercise their powers. Meanwhile, the staff devised a spell that managed to channel or bind or disperse or whatever the magical aura in the newly named Midoriko Hall so that the elemental powers could safely be practiced there once more.

All of this Kaede and Totosai explained as the two escorted their thirteen charges to the separate building for Subete. The rather bug-eyed Hogosha made a peculiar gesture as they approached the hall, as if he were pinching at a piece of chewing gum in someone else's mouth and tugging it toward himself. After a short pause, the doors seemed to pop open, swinging inward and allowing the students to glimpse a small alcove of sorts with several doors in the rear wall. The only set of double doors was set in the middle of the wall. All in all, it looked quite ordinary.

Kagome sucked in her breath as they stepped into the shade of the willow trees flanking the building. She hadn't really noticed it before, but now she realized that the closer they got to Midoriko Hall, the heavier the air seemed. Looking around, she saw that the others were experiencing something similar. Ayame had placed one hand on her chest and was taking deep, experimental breaths, as if making sure she could still breathe at all. Rin was fanning herself with her hand in an attempt to stir up the air surrounding her face. Everyone looked slightly uncomfortable, even the teachers.

"We apologize for the aura," announced a voice from inside the building. As the students watched, Kikyou and Sesshomaru stepped through the doors to greet their students. "In order to maintain a low magical presence inside the building, it is necessary for us to feed it out of the building. That has resulted in a strong aura just outside the building." She uneasily rubbed a hand against her neck.

Sesshomaru seemed unperturbed, but, as they all had come to realize, this demon was really more ice than he was water, and it took a lot to spoil his composure…if such a thing was possible. Instead, he simply let his unnervingly observant eyes rest on each of them before adding, "The aura will be less oppressive once we enter the building. Come." Whipping around on the ball of his foot, he re-entered Midoriko Hall.

Kikyou smiled apologetically at the students and repeated, a little less curtly, "Well then, let's begin. Right now is your Subete class, so Totosai will be your main teacher. But we usually like to be present at all of the Elemental Studies classes. We can provide better guidance that way." She nodded at Kaede. "We weren't in Kotoba today because we needed to prepare for today's classes, but from now on, we'll be sitting with you, occasionally offering answers to your questions, or even questions for you to ask yourselves. Boss Man, if you please?"

Totosai made a face and led the students inside. "It sounds better as Boss Lady."

Both women laughed, and Kaede pointed out, "So you'd _rather_ be called Boss Lady?"

"I never said that, woman!" the Hogosha argued, walking through the doors.

Kagome was relieved to find that Sesshomaru hadn't been lying; the pressure on her lungs immediately eased up once she had passed through the doors. Now, instead of an oppressive presence that seemed to sit on her chest like so much dead weight, she felt a wispy, tingly sensation dancing across her skin. She had to giggle at the ticklish feeling.

"What's so funny, Kagome?" Kouga's pleasantly rough voice approached her, and she turned and smiled in greeting.

"Nothing…it just feels nice in here, you know?"

He made a face and rubbed his arm. "If you say so. It feels like I'm walking through an ocean of feathers or something. I keep feeling like if I breathe or blink or talk or anything, the feathers will all come pouring in and turn me into a goose-down pillow."

"Kagome!" This time, Ayame appeared in front of her, her pigtails as high, energetic, and perfectly positioned as ever. "You were in my math group; can you explain vector subtraction to me sometime? I'm getting myself so confused."

Kagome was about to answer with a "Sure" when Kouga pointed out, "Ayame, _I_ can always help you out. I've already learned about vectors, and I _am_ in your room."

The female demon looked at him suspiciously. "This isn't another attempt to prove your dominance over me, is it?"

"'Dominance?'" Kagome repeated, glancing between the two of them.

Ayame scowled and waved a hand at her roommate. "Kouga and I are both wolf demons, and wolf demons are very hierarchical. We can tell by scent and body language another person's status within their own clan. Kouga and I are of equal rank, so…" She stuck her tongue out at the boy. "Apparently the alpha male in him wants to prove that he's in charge. That's what happens with all these little princes; they're constantly trying to prove that they're kings."

Kagome blinked. "Kouga…you're a prince?" Looking up into his gripping blue eyes…well, there _was_ a certain nobility there.

He blushed slightly. "That's…one way to put it. The traditional way. These days, it's more conventional to just say 'heir' or something like that. My old man's the head of our clan, the head of the family, so when he kicks it"—he ignored Kagome's shocked squeak—"I'll be in charge. And Ayame, you know just as well as I do that females have traditionally submitted to male will," he admonished the female wolf.

"Traditionally they have," she haughtily returned. "But these aren't the barbarian days of male domination anymore, Kouga. I have proven myself worthy to be my father's heir, regardless of what sex I am. I will be an alpha female, and no alpha female submits to any male. Not even you. So there." She ended her speech with an incredibly mature sticking-out of the tongue and flounced away.

Kouga scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Kagome. Like she said, wolves are very hierarchical. In wolf society, rank is everything, so I apologize in advance for conversations like that."

She flapped a dismissive hand at him. "No, I completely understand. My little brother had a few lion demons in his class last year, and you know how lionesses hunt for the pride? That resulted in a couple nasty showdowns between the guys and the girls. They still haven't completely fixed the back wall of the gym."

"Cats," he said contemptuously. "Get all hissy over nothing."

"Watch it, boy," she warned him, poking him in the chest. "I _own_ a cat."

"Owww…Kagome, I'm not a pillow just yet," he reminded her, rubbing the spot she had poked with an exaggeratedly wounded expression on his face.

She sighed. "No, you aren't. Let me know when the feathers finally find their way in. I think I'd like you better soft and fuzzy, not all dominant and anti-feline like you are now."

"You mean you don't like me the way I am?" he asked, eyes bugged wide in pretend shock.

A growl cut off Kagome's playful response, and a clawed finger tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, bitch, we're going in," Inuyasha remarked, brushing past Kouga.

"_What_ did you just call Kagome?" Kouga snarled, grabbing the silver-haired boy by the arm.

Ice blue faced off with fiery gold, and for an instant Kagome could have sworn she saw a lightning bolt pass between the two demons' eyes. Inuyasha jerked his arm away, and Kouga turned so they could size each other up. They were exactly the same height and looked equally strong, although Kouga's muscles showed more than they did on Inuyasha's wiry frame. They were evenly matched, and, even though Inuyasha was obviously much more of a jerk than Kouga, Kagome hesitated to choose a side to support. Finally, the Hogosha crossed his arms, flashing the red stripe on his wristband at his challenger and calmly answering, "I called her a bitch of course. What are you, deaf, you worthless wolf?"

_Yeah, I think I'll stick with Kouga._

Kouga sniffed arrogantly and gave Inuyasha's baseball cap a hard stare. "A _mutt_ like you calls me worthless? Look who's talking! You listen to your superiors and apologize to Kagome!"

It was difficult to decide whether that last sentence had melted Kagome or appalled her. On one hand, how sweet was it of him to defend her like that? And on the other hand…_ Where did he ever get the gall to call someone else inferior? Even if it _is_ Inuyasha. _Eyeing them, she admitted, _Okay, so Inuyasha's obviously inferior personality-wise. But…appearance-wise…_

She unobtrusively slapped at her reddening cheeks. Well, it was true, wasn't it? Inuyasha really _was_ better-looking than Kouga, so what was there to be embarrassed at?

"Don't act like you're so exceptional," Inuyasha snarled in return. "_My_ blood is worth more than the blood of a wild animals like you and your kind any day."

"At least I'm pure wolf," Kouga said with a malicious, fang-filled grin. "It's obvious to _any_ demon with a decent sense of smell that you're half human."

Kagome's silent attempts to banish the extra blood from her cheeks halted. Blinking, she frowned thoughtfully at Inuyasha. "You're a half-demon? That's…uncommon."

He glared angrily at her. "Oh, so it's a bad thing that I happen to be mixed?"

For some peculiar reason, Kagome couldn't make herself say what she wanted to say. What if he was offended? What if he took it the wrong way? What if—

"Hey, what is it that I hear scratching around under that hat of yours?" Kouga asked, suddenly genuinely curious. He reached out and grasped the black visor of Inuyasha's baseball cap, but before he could flip the hat off, Inuyasha growled wordlessly at him and clapped a protective hand over the hat. The wolf demon gave the half-demon a disbelieving look and seemed to answer the threat in Inuyasha's voice. "I'd like to see you try." Then, moving too quickly for Kagome to see clearly, he knocked Inuyasha's hand away and practically tore the cap off. Inuyasha yelped as if it had snagged on his hair and quickly covered his head.

Kagome leaned forward. She saw nothing spectacular. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you? Did your hair get caught?" She reached forward to touch his arm, but he only snarled at her and twisted away. The motion whipped his hair over his shoulder, and Kagome saw something that, while it at first meant nothing, suddenly made her stomach turn. "Inuyasha, your…your ears! You don't have _ears!_" she squeaked, shakily pointing to the joint of his jawbone, which was very conspicuously missing the pointed ear she had been expecting.

_Oh my god, oh my god, he's missing an ear!_ she thought, panicking for some reason she couldn't quite pinpoint. _How come I never noticed? He…of course, the hat, it kept his hair flattened over it, and his hearing's probably so good anyways that I never noticed the difference…agh!_ She anxiously covered her mouth and spoke through her fingers, "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…"

"Bitch, will you relax?" he snapped, looking supremely irritated, although it was hard to take the expression seriously when he was still covering his head with his hands. "I have both ears attached and working just fine, although this stupid fucking wolf probably just tore one in two!" He switched his glare back to Kouga.

Kagome blinked. "But…there isn't…" She pointed at her own ear.

He sighed, and the fight seemed to go out of him. "I give up. My ears aren't there. They're…" Slowly, he let his hands drop.

Kagome felt her knees go weak.

He scowled at her, folding his arms protectively. "Well?"

She tried to whisper something, but her mouth was too dry.

Inuyasha sighed and bent over, picking up his hat again. "And _that's_ why—"

Suddenly, she found her voice again. "_Oh, they're so CUTE!_" With no trace of hesitation, she rushed the half-demon and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stay down so she could admire the most adorable pair of dog ears she had ever seen. "Inuyasha, are these seriously—how can—they're just so—can I touch them?"

"_What?_" Inuyasha broke her grip and straightened, giving her a stunned, bemused sort of glare. His ears, which had been twitching madly before, swiveled to home in on her. "Did you just say—"

"Never mind," Kagome interrupted, suddenly turning away and blushing madly. "Sorry, but your ears are just too cute. I guess that's why you keep them hidden?"

He was still staring at her—she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head—but when he spoke, he sounded oddly unfocused. "Not really…people usually…don't like my ears."

Was that sadness in his voice? Kagome turned, but his gaze had hardened. She couldn't read anything in his eyes, not surprise, not pain, not happiness…there was nothing.

Without saying another word, he firmly jammed the cap back onto his head and sauntered through the open set of double doors, without once looking back at her.

Kagome stared after him for a long moment before sighing and turning to Kouga. "We should probably go in, too, huh?" Before he could nod back at her, she began walking toward the door, preoccupied with those impassive golden eyes. _It was like...he had hidden something from me...had taken it away._ She remembered the sensation of hitting some unbreachable wall and frowned.

Annoying, aggressive, belligerent Inuyasha had withdrawn from her.

And, interestingly enough, she didn't like it.

_(end)_

-- -- --

_(**sigh**) Another talky chapter. We get a lot of those in this fic, don't we? (**another sigh**)_

_Anyways, I don't think I have much more to say. I'm not sure what will be happening in future chapters, so I can't drop any tantalizing hints…oh! But IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS about this whole elemental powers thing, go ahead and ask, and I'll answer them as soon as the plot allows in a Kotoba class. Or just in Kaede's presence. Or with any of the teachers, for that matter. Whatever._

_Once again, in case you didn't read the top, I have re-posted chapter one of BTBL if you're interested. Thanks for reading!_

**Glossary of Terms**

**Kon**- Japanese word for "soul"; the term for one of those who can use elemental powers; for example, Kikyo is a Kon of earth, meaning she controls earth

**Subete**- Japanese word for "all" or "everything"; the name of Totosai's Elemental Studies class, where he teaches the students basic grasp of their power; classes are divided by "dorm" (four people per "dorm" with one exception)

**Kotoba**- Japanese word for "words" or "language"; the name of Kaede's Elemental Studies class, based mainly on lectures; classes are for all thirteen students at once

**Mahou**- Japanese word for "magic"; the name of Sesshoumaru's Elemental Studies class, where students work specifically toward mastering one element; class is divided by Kon, meaning all fire people go to Mahou together, all air people go together, etc.

**Tsunagari**- Japanese word for "connection" or "link"; the name of Kikyou's Elemental Studies class, where students try to learn how to work together so they can control the intermediate elements; classes are sometimes divided by "dorm", but are sometimes random with one Kon from each of the four main elements

**Hogosha**- Japanese word for "protector" or "guardian"; the official term for the Kon of fire

**Tetsujin**- Japanese word for "sage" or "wise man"; the official term for the Kon of air

**Ataenushi**- Japanese word for "giver"; the official term for the Kon of water

**Seizonsha**- Japanese word for "survivor"; the official term for the Kon of earth

**Main/primary elements**- fire, air, water, and earth

**Intermediate elements**- include lightning, lava, metal, mist, ash, wood, and ice; they are combinations of the four main elements and can only be controlled through teamwork between the Kon of the main elements that are involved in the intermediate

**Aspect**- a "step" in the process of mastering an element; each main element has three aspects that must be mastered in order; when a new aspect is mastered, the markings on the wristband change; Fire- Heat, Light, Protection; Air- Wind, Breath, Perception; Water- Rain, Sea, Compassion; Earth- Stone, Soil, Perseverance

**Experienced**- title for those who have mastered all three aspects; their wristband symbol is the complete symbol for their own element

**Master**- title for those who have internalized the true meaning of the third aspect, which is the most "spiritual"; the wristband changes into a removable silver chain with a single charm representing the Master's element

**Room 1**- Kohaku Ashita (Hogosha), Kagura Tsubasa (Tetsujin), Kanna Gin (Ataenushi), Naraku Rei (Seizonsha), mentored by Kikyou Jin (Seizonsha)

**Room 2**- Hojo Akitoki (Hogosha), Koga Senpuu (Tetsujin), Ayame Ka (Ataenushi), Rin Michiru (Seizonsha), mentored by Sesshoumaru Jinsei (Ataenushi)

**Room 3**- Inuyasha Okibi (Hogosha), Miroku Shunkan (Tetsujin), Sango Ashita (Ataenushi), Shippo Kaji (Seizonsha), Kagome Higurashi (?), mentored by Kaede Aki (Tetsujin)


	8. And the Training Begins

**Tsunagari **

**Chapter Eight: And the Training Begins…**

_Hey there, everyone, I'm back! That's right, Moonglow gal lives! Here is the long-awaited chapter eight, in which very little that is worth long-await-ing happens. Sumimasen (means "sorry")! This is mainly a "get to know the characters better and subtly move the plot forward" sort of chapter. So have fun, and thank you SO MUCH for being so patient with me!_

_Announcements: BTBL is on hiatus! All existing chapters are being re-written, because I read them and think, "Wow, this is crap." I will likely be deleting the "old" chapters and starting from chapter one (which has already been revised) all over again. It gives me more freedom in the editing process._

_Also, expect a new story soon! It will be a three-shot, titled something along the lines of _The Wrong Cinderella: An Urban Fairytale_. I'm really excited for it, and I hope you are, too!_

_Okay, the new chapter starts now!_

_Japanese Word of the Day: _tsubasa_- feather._

_Disclaimer: No. For this and all other chapters of this story, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA._

-- -- --

Kohaku sprinted into his room, slamming the door shut and falling heavily back against it. He massaged his eyelids with his fingertips, sighing heavily. _This is going to take getting used to…_

"Kohaku, what's up? You look like the hounds of Hell suddenly decided you smelled better than pot roast." Naraku's dry, sleep-groggy voice cut into his thoughts and promptly painted a blush onto Sango's brother's cheeks.

"It's…ah…" He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Not that this…means…anything…but"—he awkwardly cleared his throat—"Kagura's, um, using the bathroom right now."

"Oh. Good to know." The long-haired boy swung himself out of bed, hand halfway to his suitcase before he suddenly stopped and looked back at Kohaku with a knowing grin. "Ah," he said wisely. "Walked in on something uncomfortable?"

Kohaku flushed. "It would have been uncomfortable with anyone else…but it was just plain scary with her. She was, ah, putting on her bra when I walked in, and she gave me this evil _glare_…"

Naraku laughed and dragged his suitcase to his bedside with a foot looped through the handle. "Nice, nice. You instantly pick the hottest one and the hardest to get."

"It wasn't on purpose!" the unwilling Peeping Tom protested, realizing too late that his voice had gotten squeaky. "I mean…well, okay, so maybe Kagura is pretty hot, I guess, but it wasn't…I'm not that kind of guy. She isn't my type."

"Doesn't mean you can't enjoy a nice long look," Naraku commented lazily, pulling on a dark pair of jeans.

Kohaku's face heated up like a furnace. Oh, the many choice words Sango would have for the two of them right now! "Dude, not cool! Not cool!" he squawked, waving his hands in front of himself like a barrier.

Naraku laughed as he pulled on a black shirt. "Kohaku, calm down. I realize you're a good guy." Pulling his long, scraggly hair out of his collar, he smirked at his roommate and added, "It's just that guys like you are unbelievably fun to torment."

Forcing himself to calm down, Kohaku made for his own suitcase. "Some help you are. I have to deal with your oh-so-loving treatment for a year?"

"Hey, we'll be like brothers!" Naraku laughed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can still catch an eyeful."

"I'd watch out," Kohaku muttered, sitting down to pull on a pair of sandals. "She looked like she was about to saw off every one of my extremities with a nail file and then feed them to me. With onions on the side."

The Seizonsha grimaced. "Thanks for that. Remind me to never make our fair Lady Tsubasa angry."

"You'd have to have the IQ of a rock to forget," Kohaku joked, making Naraku chuckle as he left the room to try his luck with the terrifying Tetsujin.

As Naraku knocked on the bathroom door and Kagura's bored, husky voice answered, Kohaku blushed again and let himself fall backwards onto his bed, one arm over his eyes.

...yeah. Kagura was definitely hot. He could say with ninety percent certainty that he had never met a girl as alluring as her.

But he was surprised to find that other than pure physical interest, he wasn't really attracted to her at all. Not to say that he disliked her…no, in truth, he admired her. In the past three days, he had come to know his roommates better, and he'd already developed a deep respect for Kagura. But that was really as far as it went.

_That's the part of me that Sango raised_, he thought wryly. He could still remember the day when she had remarked to him, "If I ever find out that you've done something…shall we say, ungentlemanly or disrespectful to a girl—well, actually to anyone, but particularly to a girl—I will personally arrange for you to die in the most humiliating, painful way I can dream up."

And he believed her. Sango could be unbelievably creative when she had the right motivation, and disrespect was motivation aplenty for her. That was a huge thing with her, being considerate. She hated being talked down to, taken advantage of, lorded over, or disregarded.

He sighed. _And yet you rarely do anything about it, Sis_, he thought sadly, shaking his head. _You feel so strongly about so many things, but you don't have the courage to carry your feelings out. I've always had to help you. What if I can't help you one day? What'll you do?_

For some reason, he lifted up his right arm, staring at the bracelet that had already become so familiar that it may as well have been part of his skin. The stripe blazed scarlet at him, like a well-tamed flame crackling around his wrist. _Hogosha. The Protector._ He smiled.

_Good. This way I _know_ I can be there for her._

"Kohaku?" There was a soft knock on the open door, and Kohaku opened one eye. Kanna was standing in the doorway, a Pop-Tart in one hand. "You'd better get up; you still need the bathroom, right?"

He blushed again when the pale Ataenushi gave him a knowing smile. "Uh…yeah…when you all are done…"

"Oh, don't worry, we girls thought ahead!" she said cheerfully, breaking her Pop-Tart in two and coming in to offer him half. "We made sure we woke up early so we didn't have to battle it out like we did these past few days. Unfortunately for Kagura, you woke up earlier than usual."

With a groan, Kohaku sat up and took the proffered snack. "I swear," he muttered, staring morosely at the hard white icing, "it was _not_ on purpose. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Aw, don't worry about it," Kanna assured him with a smile, taking a bite of her remaining breakfast. "Kagura's already forgiven you."

He twisted on the bed to give her an incredulous look. "Forgiven _me?_ Kanna, you should've seen that look on her face! If it weren't against the law, she would've gutted me on the spot! And I'm not entirely sure that the law alone was enough to stop her!"

Kanna giggled, her voice falling like ripples in a way that never failed to relax anyone who heard it. "Yeah, she is scary. But when I told her I was going to make sure you were still awake, she threw this at me"—she held up her crumb-covered fingers, the only remaining sign of her Pop-Tart—"and told me to share."

_Amazing_, Kohaku thought with a shake of his head, taking a thoughtful bite from his Pop-Tart. "And here I thought she was above noticing worms like us men."

The Ataenushi shrugged and began to leave the room. "I don't think it's like that," she confided to him. "She simply doesn't care what 'outsiders' think of her. That doesn't mean she isn't a sweet girl at heart, or that she isn't kind to people she…notices, I suppose."

He blinked, suddenly struck by a mental image of Kagura in a pink, frilly, very "sweet" dress. A nervous laugh almost made him choke on his final bite of breakfast. "I'd…I'd prefer if you didn't say it quite like that," he coughed, clearing his throat a few times. "The thoughts it brings to mind are really too weird."

Kanna had looked back, concerned when he began coughing, but she smiled again. "Go get cleaned up," she simply said. "Classes are going to start soon."

Kohaku nodded and was lifting himself off the bed when Kagura appeared in the doorway. "Ka—!" He fell back down, his face instantly turning bright red. "I, uh…I'm really sorry!" Quickly, clumsily, he stood, nervously straightening his shirt, not quite able to meet the demon's ruby red eyes. He chose the general area of her chin instead.

The look she gave him was peculiar: not quite cold, but exactly warm either. In other words, classic Kagura. "The bathroom's free now," she pointed out with the barest ironic twist to her bored drawl. "Sorry you missed the rest of the show."

Kohaku was frozen, unable to move until the Tetsujin disappeared from view and announced her departure with the muffled _thud_ of a door being left to fall shut on its own. Then, he groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "Neither she nor Naraku is ever gonna let me live this down, huh? Who knew Kagura had such a cruel sense of humor?"

"Don't worry," Naraku assured him, entering the room with a hairbrush clutched in his fist like a spear. "It's only because we love you."

"Great. Where do I get off the Love Boat Express?" Kohaku sighed, walking past a giggling Kanna and despondently closing the bathroom door behind him.

-- -- --

"He _WHAT?_"

The loud cry of disbelief echoed across the dining room, and the occupants of three tables turned to curiously eye the fourth. No one could immediately identify the angry voice; it was usually Inuyasha and Kouga pitching a fit at each other this early in the morning. But today, wolf demon and dog half-demon were sitting well apart from each other, too far away from each other for the effort of communication to be worth it. So who had shouted?

"Kohaku, honestly, calm down. You seriously didn't know?"

Of all people, Kohaku? What happened to sweet, good-natured, brotherly, cute Kohaku? Where in his warm, ruby-like eyes was there a temper of any sort? Of all the boys there, he seemed among the least likely to raise his voice. Kohaku screaming? What would come next? Sesshomaru dancing naked on the roof?

Kikyou thoughtfully sipped her morning cup of coffee, watching as the younger of the twins shook his head and grumbled something, to which his sister responded with a grin and a pat on the back. Ah well. There was a reason why he had been named a Kon of fire. And it finally proved that he was really related to his sometimes timid, sometimes intimidating sister.

"And you're _rooming_ with him?" she suddenly heard him grumble, as if the conversation were taking place right next to her. The Seizonsha cast an amused glance at Kaede, who was idly poking at the remains of her scrambled eggs. Kikyou's colleague, while always one who respected the students, became notorious by the end of each year for quietly eavesdropping on classroom and mealtime conversations. By the end of the year, there were always a few people who developed the ability to block her power of far-hearing, but it never stopped inquisitive, resourceful Kaede for long. It was rather amusing.

And in cases like this, it was gratifying, too. Kikyou kept her eyes devoid of emotion—an image of Sesshomaru came unbidden to her mind—as she listened to what really should be a private conversation. "It's not like I have a choice in who I room with," Sango hissed to her brother.

"Request a room change!" the Hogosha countered. A sound like the cracking of knuckles made Kikyou cringe slightly. "And if that doesn't work, I'll gladly take care of him for you—"

Sango was quick to interrupt with, "Kohaku, I've got it under control. I think."

"You _think_?" he repeated incredulously. "Sis, that pervert _felt you up_, and you 'think' you have it under control? Have you gone insane?"

"I'll take care of him my way," Sango said coldly, although the frigid tone seemed more directed toward "that pervert" than Kohaku. "Believe me. It's more satisfying that way."

There was a short pause before Kohaku sighed. "Okay, Sango. You take care of it. But if you need any help, I'm there in a flash."

There was something odd about his voice. It was sad, as if he were giving something up with those words. It was angry, likely because he'd wanted the pleasure of braining Miroku himself. And, strangest of all, it was proud. Only God knew why.

Oh well. Shikon Academy did always manage to attract some strange people. It was part of being a Kon. With a sigh, Kikyou wiped her mouth and tossed the napkin on the table, leaving the dishes to be cleared and cleaned later by the "staff". The staff's job was infinitely more important than the title implied: they cooked for the whole school, cleaned, took care of the logistics of things like meetings and visits from the Head Council—a headache which wouldn't happen for another few years, thank Heaven—and so many other things without which the school would probably disintegrate down to its very foundation.

She shared a quick glance with Kaede and Totosai, who had likely also listened in on the Ashita twins' conversation. They stared at each other for a moment before simultaneously glancing at Kohaku and Sango's table with small smiles. Teen drama. What could be better?

"You know, on some days it simply appalls me that I used to be like them," Totosai remarked, returning casually to his pancakes.

"Yes…but you're a bit jealous, too, aren't you?" Kaede asked him, stirring around the remains of her scrambled eggs. "Wish you still had that old spark?"

Without looking up, the Hogosha lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, instantly bringing a small fire to life on the tip of his thumb. "I've still got plenty of spark, old woman!"

Kaede would likely have replied with a trick of her own if a drinking glass's worth of water hadn't suddenly appeared out of thin air and dumped itself over Totosai's little ember, snuffing it out and leaving only the smallest wisp of smoke behind.

Sesshomaru stood up from the seat furthest from his colleagues, impassively remarking, "As teachers, we have an example to set for our students. Lighting a fire in the dining room hardly constitutes a good example in my eyes." With that, the youngest of the four Elemental Studies teachers left the table, sweeping regally out of the room as if he had a forty-person escort and wore robes of pure gold rather than a button-up shirt and khakis—although the pants _were_ perfectly tailored and probably expensive.

"What a stick in the mud," Totosai whined. "He's like a robot."

"Didn't you just say that you were appalled by the fact that you used to be a teenager? What do you have to say for yourself now, acting so much like them?"

"I am only _sometimes_ appalled, dear lady, and I resent being ranked as an adolescent when I have so many years of wisdom under my belt."

Kikyou ignored the banter beside her, still scanning the dining room with curious, calculating eyes. Everyone had noticed Sesshomaru's exit; he simply wasn't the type of man a person could ignore. But three students' attention had interested her in particular. One pair of eyes had followed the Ataenushi with burning hatred and resentment. One pair shone with curiosity and something akin to adoration. And one simply watched.

Interesting as the first two were, there was something about the last that drew her attention. That last pair of eyes watched Sesshomaru with barely a trace of emotion. What little feeling Kikyou could detect there was impossible to identify. Was it respect? Arrogance? Interest? Calculation? Hostility?

"Teen drama, indeed," she murmured to herself, finally nodding a farewell to the two remaining teachers before standing. _How very mixed up we Kon are_, she chuckled to herself, filing away those three very different stares for future study.

-- -- --

Ayame growled impatiently, tapping her pencil against her desk as if she were translating a novel into Morse code. "Isn't this school all about the elemental powers?" she snarled at the assignment description sheet currently enduring her blazing green glare. "If so, then why the hell have we been assigned a essay on the meaning and development of _culture_? What does that have to do with anything?"

Turning away from his own homework in a different corner of the room, Hojo commented, "Perhaps because culture influences the way we live, and so it shapes how we use our powers. It even affects how we interpret the Kon titles, you know? Protector, Sage, Giver, Survivor. Maybe they're trying to point out that we can make our powers into whatever we want them to be once we can recognize the culture that influences how we think about those powers, as well as everything else."

The wolf demon gaped at him for a few moments before shaking her head. "You actually pay attention in class, Hojo? I'm impressed. In that case"—she put on her best puppy-dog eyes—"help me write this?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Come on, Ayame! First off, that's academic dishonesty right there! Plus, we have plenty of time before the essay's due, because Myoga wanted to give us more time to discuss culture in class."

"Bu-u-u-u-ut"—Ayame complained, letting a very canine-esque whine enter her voice—"I still don't wanna do it!"

"Honestly, Ayame!" Kouga appeared at the door to the boys' room, presumably to comment on the conversation he must have heard while attempting to nap. "You say that you want to be a pack leader some day and yet you carry on like this? Have you no shame, woman? No pride?" He marched toward her and grabbed her arms, straightening her from her former slouch and throwing her shoulders back. "Where is the dignity of the alpha female?"

"Why should that matter to the alpha male?" Ayame snapped at him, brushing his hands away and standing to face him. They were the same height, a useful tool for a girl who wouldn't even grant Kouga the advantage of having his head higher than hers.

As she glared stubbornly into his sky blue eyes, she silently thanked her father for passing his height down to her. Even something as primitive as dominance coming with greater size helped her. Because she was female, it was important that she retained her dominance in small contests like these, even though had already ceased to matter between males. Males—in fact, everyone—naturally gave female leaders a harder time, and she couldn't afford to let them find any flaws in her, or else they'd hammer her apart. That was simply how things were.

But that didn't mean it didn't irritate her. "Haven't you considered the possibility that a leader should take a break every once in a while? Have a little fun? Rely on others? Bond with her packmates?" she asked caustically, silently apologizing to an uncomfortable-looking Hojo. "And has it not occurred to you that I'm years from assuming the responsibilities of a true alpha?"

"You're already seventeen. You know that amongst wolf-demons, that means you are ready to mate and bear pups," Kouga pointed out, eyeing her body not so much in admiration as in evaluation. It was like he was measuring her up! Kouga! A cocky, wolf prince, the same age as her, weighing one of his _equals_ the way kings in the old days assessed potential birth mothers, low-class females whose sole purpose in life was to bear pups! The thought infuriated her.

"Are you trying to imply something, Kouga?" she snarled at him, taking a step toward him that forced him to take one back. "That females are only good for child-birthing? Is that what you mean?"

Kouga looked shocked and somewhat offended, and he snapped back, "Of course not! My own aunt refused to even take a mate, and she's still perfectly useful to the pack!"

She stepped forward again. "Then why are you looking at me like I'm a bar of soap you may or may not want to buy, huh? What am I, a birth mother? Some nobody female with no merits besides a good body for mothering pups? A low status _concubine?_ Is that what you see when you look at me?"

Before Kouga could respond, she viciously jabbed a finger at his chest, and she could see him wince slightly as her claw dug into his ribs. "_I am your equal, Kouga._ And just like you, I am my own person. Don't you give me this bullshit about an alpha's dignity. I have as much dignity as I need when I need it…but I'm not afraid to let my walls down a little if it will bring me closer to my pack. Don't think that I'm as egotistical as you. Don't think that my leadership methods are going to be like yours at all. Judge me on _my_ terms, not yours."

With that, she whirled away from him, her pigtails flapping wildly at her cheeks like the wings of an agitated bird, and stalked into her and Rin's room. She slammed the door closed behind her and stood in place for a moment, breathing hard. "Jerk," she whispered. "Chauvinist. I _hate_ males like you."

_You're all dangerous. _

Very soon after her father had pronounced her as his heir, she had learned that weakness was intolerable. A mistake that would be by and large dismissed when made by a male would be pounced on and magnified a thousand times if made by a female. It was incredibly unfair, but it was how the world worked, and Ayame had had to accept that and work around it. She simply could not afford to show weakness. And because of that, no one knew what a difficult time she had of it.

_You all attack me too strongly and too soon, and I have to break you down before you can break me._

As a child, she hadn't been particularly assertive. Sure, she loved to shout and run and wreak general havoc with her year-mates as much as the next girl, but she had never really been the leader type. But with the pronouncement that marked her as her pack's future alpha female, she was forced to become a leader. She learned how to act confident, so confident that not even her scent gave away the fact that she was shaking inside. She cultivated a self-confident, jovial, and assertive personality for her to slip on like an outfit that she wore constantly under the rest of her clothes.

_I hate it._

But at the heart of it all, Ayame was not the self-assured future leader she had turned herself into. She was a scared, unsure young girl who wanted to find someone she could fall back on if her mask ever slipped. But until she found that someone—if she ever did find him—she would have to hold her façade in place through sheer willpower.

"Man, I thought she was going to rip a hole in my shirt with her finger, even if she _does_ clip her claws," she heard Kouga complain into the awkward silence in the main room. "We don't _really_ think females are inferior in any way," he wearily explained to Hojo. "It's just…you know? We give them a hard time, I guess. A culture thing."

"Yeah, I know. But shouldn't you be saying that to Ayame?" Hojo asked his cousin, a rustling of paper indicating that he was probably still doing his homework as he spoke. "She looked upset."

Ayame couldn't help snorting at the observation. Hojo was fascinating. He was smart, no mistaking that, but he was so good-natured and naïve that she often wondered if he had been raised in a bubble. But then again, every once in a while, he would make these brilliant little insights that made her think that perhaps he really was a very deep person.

Of course, he'd almost invariably follow with comments like "She looked upset" that brought him right back down to Bubble Boy.

"Nah. She would only think I'm up to something, or lying to her. She's dead set against males, and I can't say I blame her," Kouga said with a sigh. "Not to say it doesn't piss me off, because it does. Royally. Divinely. Cosmically. But I can't do anything about it. If I tried to hold her still long enough to listen to me, she'd slip right through my hands, or ignore me, just keep breezing past." There was a brief pause before Kouga laughed. "Like water."

The Ataenushi couldn't help but smile crookedly at the blue-striped bracelet on her right arm. _Yes. Like water. You're right, Kouga. It's like trying to leave your mark on a river. It'll only flow right past you._

Strange. Kouga, a stranger, a male, and an alpha to boot, had actually gotten a handle on her personality—not her fake, confident, assertive personality, but the other one, the real one, the insecure one—in just a few days. It was…very strange.

The bracelet was warm as she ran her finger over the stripe, chuckling to herself. _But then again, what in this crazy school _isn't_ strange?_

-- -- --

"Hello? Everyone? Attention please!" Shriveled old Totosai waved from the wall opposite the door leading into Midoriko Hall. "Everyone, it's time for Subete to begin! Please, line up side by side, standing with your roommates."

The thirteen students complied, slowly straightening out their former amorphous blobs of friends and acquaintances into a serviceable line. Rooms stood together, although Kouga and Ayame, Inuyasha and Kagome, and Kagura and Naraku were ignoring each other. Again.

The other three teachers each approached the students they mentored, baskets of small, curious objects in their hands. Miroku watched as Kaede handed a rock to Shippou, a birthday candle—white with pink polka dots, to Miroku's infinite amusement—to Inuyasha, and a Dixie cup and a bottle of water each to Sango and Kagome. It wasn't that they had decided on Kagome's Kon just yet. She still had that pale lavender vertical squiggle on her wristband rather than the stripe the other twelve did, and as long as that was there, she remained an anomaly.

Thankfully for her, the teachers had realized her awkward status and thus quietly integrated her into the classes, not making a fuss as they continued to test her in each of the four elements, waiting for "something" to happen. It never did, but at least it gave the poor girl something to do.

Miroku was the last to receive an object from Kaede, and when he saw it, he felt himself flush. "Um…Kaede, are you sure about this?"

The wrinkled woman grinned at him. "Trust me, Miroku, I'm sure. Take a look at your classmates," she suggested, gesturing at the others.

He did. All the Ataenushi had paper cups and water bottles like Sango's, the Hogosha all held birthday candles like Inuyasha's, and the Seizonsha all had rocks like Shippou's. The Tetsujin, too, all had feathers, but the three of them all held distinctly different ones. Kagura was blankly regarding a stiff plume that probably came from the wing of a hawk, and Kouga had a soft, perfect goose feather. And Miroku…ah, yes, poor Miroku had been saddled with a big, honking, green and blue peacock feather.

"Why do I feel like you're commenting on our personalities?" he pleasantly asked his teacher, thinking anything but pleasant thoughts of her and anyone who'd had to do with the choosing of the feathers.

Her shoulders lifted in an innocent shrug. "I have no idea what nonsense you're spouting, boy," she said casually, turning back to set the basket on the floor near the entrance to the gym. But he saw an impish grin pass between her and Totosai, and he sighed.

"Life is so unfair," he lamented to his nearest classmates, who happened to be Sango and Shippou.

"I'd say it's perfectly fair," the Seizonsha and Ataenushi said at the same time, looking away from him in disgust. Then, both blinked and looked at each other. Shippou grinned and chuckled, and Sango turned slightly pink and ruefully shook her head. "Sorry, Shippou…guess I took the words right out of your mouth."

This time, Shippou was the one to shake his head. "Don't _apologize_ for saying the same thing as me, Sango."

She muttered back, "Right, right, sorry—"

"All right, everyone!" Totosai announced from the front of the room. "We will now be going into the main room, and after that…well, it's up to you. The objects you have been given all represent your Kon in some way. Now, I want you all to…manipulate your element so as to produce a reaction in your objects, okay? For example, the Hogosha are going to try and light their candles. Eventually, I'll expect you three to be able to do this in your sleep, but at your level of experience, it's plenty challenging."

Kaede snapped her fingers, and the door to the main room of Midoriko Hall opened of its own accord. The shriveled old man pointed at the doorway and commanded, "Well, go on! You have forty-five minutes before break starts!"

Slowly, the thirteen students filed into the room, studying their objects with frowns on their faces. Miroku scowled at his gaudy feather as he followed his classmates into the gym-like chamber. "How exactly are we supposed to do this?" he asked his roommates, who looked just as confused as he was.

Inuyasha snorted. "Beats me."

"Whatever; you have it _easy_, Inuyasha," Shippou snapped, tossing his rock from one small hand to the other. "At least you know that you have to light that candle. What the hell are the rest of us supposed to be doing with this stuff?"

"I suppose the idea behind mine is to make it fly or something like that," Miroku quickly volunteered, heading off Inuyasha's biting retort that would surely launch another all-out war between the half-demon and the small fox demon. "Like in Harry Potter."

"Maybe"—Sango hesitantly volunteered—"Kagome and I are supposed to…move the water?"

"Probably," Kagome agreed with a weary sigh, pouring water into her cup with a grim, tight expression. "You'll probably have more luck than me, Sango."

"Oh, no, I'm sure you'll do great, Kagome!" the Ataenushi anxiously assured Kagome. "Um…good luck! We'll figure it out soon, I'm sure."

"Sango is right, Kagome," Miroku added. "Don't you worry about a thing! We're all here to support you!" He stepped forward to make some comforting gesture before an arm suddenly collided sharply with his chest, halting him. He looked down at the arm, then let his eyes travel up the limb to its owner's shoulder, neck, and finally eyes. Once his gaze met hers, Sango raised an eyebrow and glared coldly at him, all timidity gone. It was rather frightening how she could so abruptly transition from the shy, hesitant Sango she normally was to the angry, stubborn Sango who would gladly squash him like an ant under her sneaker.

And the Ataenushi wasn't the only one glaring at Miroku, either. Shippo's eyes were like hard, brittle spears aimed directly at his face, and even Inuyasha was giving him a warning look. Kagome…well, being in the mood she was in, she hadn't even noticed.

_Different or not_, he thought, grinning nervously at Kagome's three defenders and backing away, _she's still made friends._

_Well, I don't know if Inuyasha can really count as a friend…_

"What's this? Slacking off?" a dry voice suddenly interrupted. The five of them jumped and looked guiltily at Totosai, who stood behind them. "Having trouble?" he asked.

"Um…well, we're probably doing just as well as anyone else here," Shippou answered with a wry grin, glancing at the other students. "So give us time, I guess. We might figure it out."

Miroku nodded, staring at his feather and forgetting, for the moment, his embarrassment at holding the flamboyant plume. As a rule, he was a fast learner. He had never been far from the top of his classes, especially in math and science. He latched onto new concepts as quickly as they were explained to him, sometimes even faster. Every one of his teachers, whether they liked him or not, had learned to acknowledge that no matter how annoying he could be, it wasn't humanly possible for him to earn anything lower than an 'A.' It sounded conceited, but, hell, it was true!

And so, when Totosai had asked if the five of them were having trouble, he took it as a personal challenge to master this task on his own. If Shippou hadn't declined Totosai's offer to help, Miroku certainly would have. He had his pride to uphold!

But…where to begin?

"Okay. Make the feather fly. Like _Wingardium Leviosa_, but without the swish and flick," he muttered to himself, grinning ironically. He actually hated Harry Potter with a passion, but his loathing hadn't settled in until the fourth book came out, so he knew of Potty and the Weasel's first three years as well as anyone else who'd picked up J.K. Rowling's books.

_No, no, concentrate! Make the stupid feather fly. Think. How do things fly? By…well, birds flap their wings…and airplanes…_ He scratched his head. _How do airplanes fly again?_

A strange, seemingly random thought suddenly occurred to him, one that he voiced as a question to his roommates. "Hey, guys? Have any of you noticed that we don't have a science class here?"

The other four looked up at him from their own objects, their faces changing from bewildered to thoughtful. "You're right, Miroku," Kagome said wonderingly, swirling a finger around inside her paper cup. "No science classes…"

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha said testily, earning himself a glare from Kagome. The two of them had fought again the night before, and so things were somewhat tense between them. Actually, since they fought pretty much every day, things were always tense, so it was nothing new. But Inuyasha was particularly testy today because Kagome had won last night, bringing the official score—kept by Shippou, Sango, and Miroku—to Kagome- 4, Inuyasha- 2.

Still, his attitude didn't distract Miroku from his own thought process at all. "I don't know…I just feel like it's important…"

At a loss for what else to say, he tossed his feather up into the air, wondering if maybe suddenly, magically, he'd "know" what to do from there.

Well, he didn't receive any mystical revelations about how to make feathers fly, but something seemingly magical did happen.

The moment the feather left Miroku's fingers, the world changed. For a moment, he thought he had gone blind, because suddenly, he couldn't see the feather, or his own arm, or his roommates, or even the walls of Midoriko Hall. In the next instant, he realized that he _could_ still see, but what he saw was entirely unlike anything he had seen before.

He didn't see objects. He saw motion. If someone had asked him to describe it, he wouldn't have been able to come up with anything clearer than, "It's like how the air around a fire or on a really hot summer day can sort of start to ripple." It was like that, except that was all he could see. Everywhere, waves of movement rolled over and around each other, dancing and whirling and battling in mid-air. He looked closer and realized that there were regions that were strangely empty of those currents of motion, even though some of those regions were moving themselves.

_Like bubbles underwater…_ he mused, watching one intriguing empty spot twirling its way down to what he presumed to be the floor. _The water can't move through the bubbles, but the bubbles can still move through the water._

"Wait…that's it!" he exclaimed excitedly, clenching a fist in victory. The moment the words left his mouth, the strange illusion shattered, and he saw objects once again, including his four very bemused roommates. But that hardly mattered, not now, now that he had figured it out. "Guys, I get it! It's like…"

Looking around with a thrilled fluttering in his chest that he wasn't accustomed to feeling, he stooped down to the ground and picked up the fallen feather. "Look! When I threw this in the air, it…I don't know, somehow I was just seeing differently! I couldn't see this or you guys or anything like that, but I could see…I could see these wave-things moving…and I just figured out what they were!"

The other four looked skeptical, and Inuyasha's voice was a tad annoyed when he asked, "So what were they?"

Miroku was too keyed up to care that his fellows weren't more curious. He had figured it out! "You know what I saw? I saw _air currents!_ I don't know how—well, actually I probably do, because the Tetsujin have the power of Perception—but anyways, I could see every air current whirling all over the place and I could even see where they hit the feather and our bodies and the walls and had to curl back, so there were these…these places where there wasn't any motion, and _that_ was because there weren't any air currents inside those places—"

"Miroku! Get a grip on yourself!" Sango said sternly, making her magical transformation from meek to commanding once again. "You're going to turn blue for lack of air, which is pretty stupid for a Kon of Air, don't you think?"

"Well, not really, because I can't control the air," he said with a contrary grin. "But once I learn to control the air…" He stopped again, staring down at his feather. "Once I learn to control the air…yes! This is why we don't have a science class! I mean, not an official one, because the Elemental Studies _are_ science!"

"But…they don't teach us science," Kagome protested, pointing at her cup for emphasis. "They shove us out of the nest and hope we can figure out how to fly before we crash."

"So fly!" he replied, waving his feather in her face. "We have to teach ourselves the chemistry, the physics, whatever that we need to know in order to control our elements! Like, I would have to teach myself about air and wind and stuff like that and then I could probably _control_ the air like I'm supposed to! We learn according to our own needs!"

He grinned triumphantly at them. Even Inuyasha looked a little impressed, but he quickly covered that up by crossing his arms and snorting, "Keh! So basically you've just made some magnificent discovery that, in the end, will only give us more work."

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha!" Miroku protested, flicking the feather at him like a dart. One of Inuyasha's clawed hands whipped up and neatly sliced the missile in two before it could come close to his face, but Miroku had only wanted to make some frustrated gesture, not necessarily hit his roommate. "You can't control your element without doing this extra work! Without researching on our own, these classes are meaningless!"

Whether Inuyasha had another disparaging comment to make was never decided, because Totosai chose that moment to burst into their circle and break into loud applause. "Excellent, Mr. Shunkan!" he said with a broad, semi-toothless grin. "You've figured it out! Most years our Tetsujin need a couple more days to realize it, but you did it on the first trial day! Excellent, excellent!"

The entire room had gone silent. The other students were looking Miroku with wonder, dislike, or sheer bewilderment, depending on their personalities, but he ignored them all. He had been through this too many times already, answering the Golden Question in record time and either dazzling, alienating, or stumping his fellow students in the process. Instead, he focused on the very happy-looking Totosai, who looked like he was about to fly away in transports of ecstasy.

"Excellent!" he said again. Miroku briefly wondered if perhaps senility was starting to kick in, making the old man repeat himself, before the Hogosha turned to the class and announced with a slightly malicious grin, "So there's your task, ladies and gentlemen! Research your element! Come to know it better than you know yourself! Once you have reached that point…" He gestured at himself and at the other three teachers. "Well then, once you're there, your Mastery is in sight."

There was another silence before Totosai gave Miroku one last grin and ordered the class, "What are you waiting for? Get to work!"

_(end)_

-- -- --

_So there we are. I totally didn't intend for Ayame to become so angsty, but...it just somehow made sense to me, what with the "male-female dominance" thing she and Kouga were going on about last chapter, and also with my personal description of the Ataenushi as the most insecure of the Kon._

_Heh, I just realized that I fit in a perspective for each of the Kon. Kohaku for the Hogosha, Kikyou for the Seizonsha, Ayame for the Ataenushi, and Miroku for the Tetsujin. Do I rock or what?_

_Anyways, I'm not entirely sure what will happen next chapter, nor am I sure of when next chapter will come. Soon, I hope! Hugs and kisses and chocolate to all!_

**Glossary of Terms**

**Kon**- Japanese word for "soul"; the term for one of those who can use elemental powers; for example, Kikyo is a Kon of earth, meaning she controls earth

**Subete**- Japanese word for "all" or "everything"; the name of Totosai's Elemental Studies class, where he teaches the students basic grasp of their power; classes are divided by "dorm" (four people per "dorm" with one exception)

**Kotoba**- Japanese word for "words" or "language"; the name of Kaede's Elemental Studies class, based mainly on lectures; classes are for all thirteen students at once

**Mahou**- Japanese word for "magic"; the name of Sesshoumaru's Elemental Studies class, where students work specifically toward mastering one element; class is divided by Kon, meaning all fire people go to Mahou together, all air people go together, etc.

**Tsunagari**- Japanese word for "connection" or "link"; the name of Kikyou's Elemental Studies class, where students try to learn how to work together so they can control the intermediate elements; classes are sometimes divided by "dorm", but are sometimes random with one Kon from each of the four main elements

**Hogosha**- Japanese word for "protector" or "guardian"; the official term for the Kon of fire

**Tetsujin**- Japanese word for "sage" or "wise man"; the official term for the Kon of air

**Ataenushi**- Japanese word for "giver"; the official term for the Kon of water

**Seizonsha**- Japanese word for "survivor"; the official term for the Kon of earth

**Main/primary elements**- fire, air, water, and earth

**Intermediate elements**- include lightning, lava, metal, mist, ash, wood, and ice; they are combinations of the four main elements and can only be controlled through teamwork between the Kon of the main elements that are involved in the intermediate

**Aspect**- a "step" in the process of mastering an element; each main element has three aspects that must be mastered in order; when a new aspect is mastered, the markings on the wristband change; Fire- Heat, Light, Protection; Air- Wind, Breath, Perception; Water- Rain, Sea, Compassion; Earth- Stone, Soil, Perseverance

**Experienced**- title for those who have mastered all three aspects; their wristband symbol is the complete symbol for their own element

**Master**- title for those who have internalized the true meaning of the third aspect, which is the most "spiritual"; the wristband changes into a removable silver chain with a single charm representing the Master's element

**Room 1**- Kohaku Ashita (Hogosha), Kagura Tsubasa (Tetsujin), Kanna Gin (Ataenushi), Naraku Rei (Seizonsha), mentored by Kikyou Jin (Seizonsha)

**Room 2**- Hojo Akitoki (Hogosha), Koga Senpuu (Tetsujin), Ayame Ka (Ataenushi), Rin Michiru (Seizonsha), mentored by Sesshoumaru Jinsei (Ataenushi)

**Room 3**- Inuyasha Okibi (Hogosha), Miroku Shunkan (Tetsujin), Sango Ashita (Ataenushi), Shippo Kaji (Seizonsha), Kagome Higurashi (?), mentored by Kaede Aki (Tetsujin)


End file.
